Costa Verde Heroes
by Bread-Like Real Love-Took Time
Summary: Starting from Season 1, New Heroes Aaron Tyler-Samuels & Maggie Hope discover their powers. Maggie is adopted, her father is one of our heroes. Will she ever reunite with her birth parents? West Rosen is Maggie's BFF, but he has his own problems.
1. Lost & Found

_**Ok hey guys. this is my first story. I'm from the UK so I don't really know all that much about the american school system. So my**_**_ apologies for any mistakes. I thought I would introduce new characters along side the existing characters. Whom will appear soon. I hope you like it :) _**

**Costa Verde's Heroes**

As you know the story of Heroes began with our heroes, Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennett, Niki Sanders, Hiro Nakamura and Matt Parkman. But to name a few. The age old eclipse, that brought forth their powers, while their stories began others did too.

Lets venture a year back prior to the beginning adventures of our heroes. In the Californian state, Costa Verde, Costa Verde High School. Weird things have been happening to Aaron Tyler –Samuels, your average kid. A bright boy and your typical jock. He began to realise that he could read minds. Everyone's mind. Well almost. One girl. Her mind was hard to read. For a moment Aaron began to believe that he was a vampire, for indeed he has read the book Twlight. This girl, Margaret Hope, a pretty girl, who was smart and caring. Everytime Aaron tried to read her mind. It gave him a headache for it felt like an invisible forcefield was blocking entry into her mind.

Aaron began to realise that he was not a vampire just a human being with extraordinary powers. After his visit from Noah Bennett (the Man with the horn rimmed glasses) Aaron was left wondering down a street looking lost when he was found by West Rosen & Maggie Hope.

(Maggie's POV)

There I was walking home with my best friend. West Rosen. School was starting soon. Freshman year at high school. Great. My brothers were legendary people at Costa Verde High School. Reese my eldest brother, was the school's basketball captain, while Frankie my second brother was the student body president, and finally Harry he is the school's best musician and lead vocal in Costa Verde's Glee Club. Me I'm Maggie Hope, adopted daughter to James & Olivia Hope. Wasn't exactly popular in middle school, though I wasn't exactly the ones who were very unpopular and got picked on, I guess I was normal. I stuck by West & He stuck by me. So here we are walking home from the movies and in the distance I see a lost looking boy. It's Aaron Tyler-Samuels the popular one. West & I went to middle school with him. I nudge West with my elbow.

"Hey West isn't that Aaron Tyler-Samuels?"

West follows my gaze and sees Aaron.

"Yeah he looks kinda lost."

West & I approach Aaron. My god he was cute. No wonder he was so popular. So going to be a Jock when we start school, how have I never seen it? Sure we went to school together. But I guess I never acknowledge the popular crowd.

"Hey Aaron are you ok?"

Aaron looked up at me his eyes blue eyes meeting my brown, he makes me blush a little. Thank god for my tanned skin, makes it less obvious. Wow he has really grown over the summer. He has the surfer hair look but short well ish. His hair was chestnut brown, which complimented his beautiful baby blue eyes. He was tall lets say 6ft? Slender but athletic body, well he did some kind of sport when we were at middle school.

"No. I… I don't actually remember where I am going. Last thing I remember is some guy with horn rimmed glasses."

(West's POV)

The horn rimmed glasses? No way. God I remember my encounter with him. I can't even remember it. I just know it was not the best experiences of my life. I was still a child. Without thinking I blurt out.

"What?"

Maggie gives me a funny look.

"Don't tell me you know this guy Westy?"

God I hate it when she calls me that. Makes me sound like a dog. It is just West. Though I'm not going to complain. She is my best friend. I suppose only friend. Who I really trust. Well I haven't exactly told her everything. I mean what do you say "Hey Mags I can fly by the way." She'll have a heart attack. She has noticed that I've changed. Always the observer. She won't understand. She is human. Or I guess normal human. But now this Aaron guy. Maybe I'll not only one that is different.

Maggie was waiting for an answer.

"Know who?"

"The man with the horn rimmed glasses." She muttered impatiently.

"Ooh no. Where do you live Aaron?" changing the subject as Maggie eyes me impatiently.

"Costa Verde"

Maggie pulls a worried face. Always like her.

"Gathered. Maybe you should come back to mine till you I guess regained your memory. I live just round the corner"

So we all troop off to Maggie's house. And that is a whopper of a house. One of the biggest houses on the Haven Estate. Probably the biggest. Hope household consist of six bedrooms all with ensuite. Maggie's room was by far the largest. She occupied the attic room. With her very own walk in wardrobe. Can tell she is the favoured child in the family. Hang on I swear Aaron lived on this estate too.

Aaron's eyes widen as he gazes around Maggie's room. I plonk myself on her sofa. She sits on her bed and Aaron just ponders.

"Wow some room Maggie."

"Thanks, designed it myself, well you know the colours, the layout, the furnishings."

"Amazing you should be an interior designer."

" I actually want to help people. I was thinking teaching."

Aaron was flirting with Maggie. Subtle but noticeable. Well I can see it. Maggie being beautiful, Long black hair and deep brown eyes. Half Asian and half something else. Who could resist ey? I don't see Maggie in that way. No way. She is more like a sister. I prefer blondes anyway. She is going to be popular. I just know it. God will I loose my best friend? Coming to think about it they actually make a good looking couple.

"Always been a little helper Mags."

Aaron actually likes Maggie. I like how he directs his questions at her.

"We've grown up together right? Why haven't we ever spoken to each other?"

Maggie speaks before I can.

"Same kindergarten, elementary, middle school and now high school"

"That is weird. Maybe because we don't associate ourselves with jocks."

Maggie scowls at me. True I was being rude.

"West. That's rude."

She turns her attention back to Aaron.

"We not the most popular people at school. Aaron your kinda popular. I mean you're a jock. We are just normal."

Hmm so Aaron was trying to get into our inner circle. He seems to be a nice guy even if he is popular.

"Well I'm not that bad."

"We know. Mags and I have been friends since elementary. Tell me Aaron. Do you actually have a friend you can truly trust."

"Er… I guess not."

"That's cos they are not your real friends."

Maggie scowls at me again. God if she continues to do that she'll get lines.

"What he means is, they are not true friends. They not reliable, they won't support you."

"That's true. But isn't it weird to have a best friend? At like our age."

This time I scowl at him. Nothing wrong with having a best friend. Maggie and I are like siblings. Bickering all the time. But we will always be there for each other.

"No not at all."

Aaron clearing looks uncomfortable.

"Well I better be going. I feel a lot better now. Thanks Maggie."

Ooh he would thank Maggie.

"No probs anytime Aaron."

I get up to leave too.

"I better go too Mags. See ya. No need to follow I'll let us out."

"Ok bye guys."

Aaron and I walk down the street. I decided to jump in straight away. Why not?

"Aaron do you remember anything else about the horn rimmed glasses guy?"

"No not really. Why?"

"Oh just I've encountered him. See this I got that after my encounter with him."

I pull down the collar of my t-shirt and show him the two marks on my neck. Aaron stops in his tracks.

"I think I have that mark on my neck too."

"Has anything weird happened to you lately? Something out of the ordinary?"

"In a way yes. Er I don't live far, from here. Want to talk about it privately?"

I look around and see a couple of people on the street. Aaron was right. This was not the best place, to talk about it.

As the boys headed towards Aaron's house, they were unaware that their conversation had been heard.

The eavesdropper turns in the opposite direction to the boys and head for a luxurious six bedroom beauty of an estate house. He enters the house and calls out.

"Darling, Kids I'm home."


	2. Genetics

**_I hope you like this chapter. Please review. would love the feedback :)_**

**_Liv_**

**Chapter 2**

A young teen girl came plunging down the stairs into her father's arms. He held his daughter close and kissed her forehead.

"Dad. How was work?"

"Hey Mags, work was good. I have a day off tomorrow want to spend the day with your old man?"

"Of course. After school, Shirley's ice cream parlour?"

"You're favourite. With your brothers, before they hit university?"

"How about mum too?"

A beautiful half Chinese woman emerges from another room.

"Mom would love to come but is working tomorrow. Meeting with her clients. Sorry darling."

"Ah it's alright. Ok I better go and sorted out the things I need for the big first day of high school."

Maggie leaves her parents and heads for her room. While Mr & Mrs Hope head for Mr Hope's office. They close the door behind them.

"Livvie. You could at least spend some time with her."

"Don't lecture me James. You know I love her. Remember when you worked all the time while she was young."

"Yes, but Liv I am a doctor."

"And I am a photographer. Look Noah asked me to meet with Sandra tomorrow. Well to keep an eye on her. Apparently he booked me in to photograph her dog."

"Speaking of Noah, we need to talk to him."

"You better call him then James"

James dials the number for Noah Bennett.

"Hello?"

"Noah its James."

"James. How is Maggie?"

"Maggie is fine. She hasn't developed her powers yet."

"Good. You keep an eye on her. The company will want her and you know it."

"I know. How is Claire?"

"I am, fearing the worse. I believe she is developing into her powers. It won't be long before they fully manifest."

"Want Liv to keep an eye on her?"

"No you have your own daughter to keep an eye on."

"Ok anyway. Noah the boys West Rosen & Aaron Tyler-Samuels are banding together. I am sure they now know about each other's abilities."

"Well it gives them someone to talk too."

Speaking of West & Aaron, they are at Aaron's House. Locked in Aaron's room.

(Aaron's POV)

While we were at Maggie's I was reading West's mind. Curse it. He knows I like Maggie. Ok I kinda had a crush on her for a long time. I mean she's beautiful. I don't know why she has never spoken to me. But then I guess at school I hanged with the popular crowd. Everyone says I'm quite a looker. Ok I admit it I am not bad looking and sure I've had a few girls interested in me, but I never really kinda acknowledge them. When I discovered my powers and I realised that I couldn't read Maggie's mind, it made me feel even more drawn to her. Why was she the only person's mind that I couldn't read?

I was reading West's mind right now. He was thinking about his power. His flying ability man he could fly!

"Look West. I'm gona be honest. I can read your mind. You have the ability of flight."

The alarmed look on his face caused him to fall of the chair he was sitting on.

"How the heck? Bloody hell telepathy?"

"Er...Yeah I guess so. How long have you know about your power?"

"Since I was 12. Don't tell anyone. Even Maggie doesn't know."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I thought Maggie was your... what was it? Oh yeah BFF?"

"Yeah she is. But what do you say to her. Hey by the way I can fly."

"True. So is it just us?"

"No actually. My dad can fly too. Genetic thing I think."

"So my parents may have abilities too?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Later that evening we are around the dinner table tucking in our tradition Sunday meal. I decided to confront them straight away.

"Dad, Mum do you have a power?"

My mom pulls a confused face.

"What are you talking about Aaron?"

Mum gets up and closes the windows and door. She looks restless.

"Do you have an extraordinary ability?"

I watched as my mother looks at my father. Suddenly I began to listen in to their thoughts when I realised they were having a telepathic conversation.

"Oh Daniel. He has come into his abilities. What do we do?"

"Eliza darling, calm. We don't want to worry the poor boy. We knew this day would come, with the boys."

"He is just 14. My baby boy. Jasper hasn't developed his power."

"I don't understand either. Aaron did develop earlier. I know he will be taller than his brother soon."

I decided to butt in. I mean telepathic communication. That mean maybe I could do that.

"I can read your minds."

"WHAT? You heard it all?" shrieked my mum.

"Don't worry mum. I'm ok with my power. I found out about it a month ago."

"Oh darling, why didn't you come to us?"

She comes up to me and hugs me well to be precise she is actually suffocating me.

"Are you both telepathic?"

My father speaks to me for the first time throughout the either evening. Then again he couldn't really get a word in.

"No that's just me."

More confused than I was before, I look at my father.

"Then how can you...?"

"Communicate with your mother? I am not sure, but we believe it is the bond we have. The love we have for each other that enable this."

"Wow, that's why they say love conquers all"

We continue to have a conversation long in the night. My mother having the ability of telekinesis and that my older brother Jasper may have inherited that ability. And just maybe my or our powers could develop into something else. That is an interesting theory, maybe my power will grow.

The thing I found most interesting was when I told them that I couldn't read one girl's mind. And my father smiled at my mother, and that they couldn't tell me but I had to figure it out for myself. So in some ways am I connected to Maggie?

So the following day Maggie is walking to school. When she walks past Aaron's house. She decides to swing by. She knocks on the door and Mrs Tyler-Samuels answers the door.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?'

"Morning Mrs Tyler-Samuels, I am Maggie Hope. Is Aaron in?"

"Yes I'll go and get him. Wait here dear."

Eliza Tyler-Samuels goes into the kitchen to find her son munching on an apple.

"Aaron, you have a beautiful young lady asking for you."

"Really who?"

"Maggie Hope"

"Oh my god! Maggie?"

(Aaron's POV)

My father raises an eyebrow as he wraps an arm round my mother.

"Is this the girl?"

"Yes this is her. I better go. How do I look?"

My mother smiles at me and looks as if she is going to cry.

"Dashing darling."

I race to the front door my heart pounding. I open the door and saw her beautiful face smiling at me.

"Maggie...Hi what are you doing here?"  
"Oh just wondering if you're ok?"

So caring and compassionate, she'll make a wonderful teacher.

"Oh yeah I am feeling better thanks"

"Oh well that's good. Ok well I better go. I am meeting West."

She turns to leave. No don't go. No I don't want to let her go. I want to be her friend. Well I guess maybe something more.

"Oh wait. I'll walk with you both"

"Oh ok"

We walk in silence. She is looking down at her feet. I was tempted to take her hand. God this girl was really affecting me. I've never felt this way before.


	3. Mr & Miss Popular

**_Hey guys sorry this chapter is a bit airy fairy. But it's important to the storyline. More will come about their abilities. :) Please review. L x

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3**

(Maggie's POV)

Finally we met with West. I was getting uncomfortable with Aaron. I couldn't look him in the eye. I mean if I did I knew he would make me blush. Maybe I should have taken up Harry offer to give me a lift to school. But I guess West & I had to get through this together. Freshman year. Great.

We arrive, wow it was huge. We walked to the gym where they were allocating forms for the freshmen. Luckily I was drafted into the same form as West. Along with Aaron too. A girl approached Aaron, she was pretty and blonde. God first day and he was already pulling? I could feel a thread of jealousy threading through my veins.

"Hi, I'm Debbie."

"Nice to meet you Debbie, I'm Aaron and this is Maggie & West."

Debbie didn't look much at West; she gave me an approval nod and smiled at Aaron.

Lunch time swung by I went to find West, I was surprised to find Aaron sitting with him. Before I could reach their table I was stopped by a guy. Who looked like a junior or senior.

"Hi gorgeous, your Harry's sister aren't you?"

"Er…yes."

"I'm Cody, I'll see you around….?"

"Maggie."

"Beautiful name to go with a beautiful girl."

I blushed as he took my hand and kissed it. Before walking away.

(Aaron's POV)

I looked up and saw her coming. Then she was stopped by that Cody guy who is captain of the basketball team. He was flirting with her. Erk. Then he took her hand and kissed her. That infuriated me. I want to be with her. I turn my attention towards West when she started to walk over. West was smirking at me. God am I that obvious to read? And I thought I was the mind reader.

(Friday of the first week of school)

It was tryouts week. I had already tried out for the football team. No freshman makes the first team. Well not since Reese Hope. One of Maggie's famous brothers. I'll find out Monday. It was lunch we were sitting outside I watched Maggie stare at the cheerleaders. That Debbie girl was hanging round with them. Looks like she may have made the cut.

"Maggie, why don't you go and try out."

She looked alarmed and she blushed.

"Me…I don't know."

"Why not?"

West decided to join in to the conversation.

"Yeah, Mags, you always liked to be a cheerleader."

I hated the fact that he knew so much about her. I know they are best friends but I wanted to know her. Wish I spoke to her back in middle school.

(Maggie's POV)

I was watching the cheerleaders, and I knew I wanted to do it. With West and Aaron's encouragement. I got up.

"You're right. Couldn't hurt to try out right?"

I strolled over to the group and directed my question to whom I presume was the head cheerleader.

"Hi, are tryouts still on going?"

A girl turned to me it was Ruby Waites; she was good friends with Frankie. She eyed me up and she smiled at me. Suddenly a girl whom looked like she would be the next head cheerleader blurted out.

"Tryouts are over…."

Ruby held up her hand to silence her. She smiled at me again.

"Ruby Waites. You're a Hope aren't you?"

"Sorry?"

"You are one of the famous Hope siblings. Am I correct?"

"Ooh. Yes."

I blush, Ruby pulls a smile at me this time looking genuine.

"What's your name?"

"Maggie Hope."

"Well Maggie. Welcome on board. I'll give you a week tryout and I'll see if you'll make the cut. But I think I already know the answer."

She smiles at me and I thank her. A couple of the girls are glaring at me. I ignore them and head back to the boys.

(Aaron's POV)

I was listening to their thoughts and telling West.

"You know the light brunette head one. Blue eyes. Her name is Coco Roberts. She doesn't like Maggie one bit. Apparently she is too pretty."

"What a bitch."

"Tell me about it. Ruby Waites the head cheerleader, thinks Maggie would be a good prop for them. She comes from a legendary family. Plus she is beautiful."

"Is that Ruby's thoughts or yours?"

"What?"

"I know you ….."

Maggie approaches, thank god. That was the end of that conversation. Well for now anyway.

"Hey guys think they like me!"

Who wouldn't? You're so lovely. Kind, caring and beautiful.

(West's POV)

As school progressed Maggie & Aaron grew very popular. I thought I would lose my two best friends. But they found time for me as always. Yes Aaron is my best friend. He is glad he has someone to talk to about his ability and well Maggie. God he is infatuated with her. Kinda cute really. I can see Maggie really likes him too. I mean they spend a lot of time together now. Maggie being a cheerleader means she'll be cheerleadering at the games Aaron will be in. Plus being invited to the exclusive junior and senior parties. Popularity is nothing I strived for. I am quite content with my lifestyle. I rather be painting them going out partying.

It was May now. One of the seniors was throwing an 18th party. The cheerleaders and jocks were all invited. Maggie had become the most popular girl in her year little to Debbie's annoyance. Debbie really didn't like her. She had her eyes on Aaron Tyler- Samuels but it seemed that he was only interested in one girl.

(Aaron's POV)

We were at Dylan's party. I was standing with Maggie & a couple of her friends. When a guy approached her and said.

"You got nice cleavage"

Maggie looked offend and she slapped him.

"You little bitch."

It looked like he was going to hit her. I shoved him away from her.

"You leave her alone."

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

I muttered no, and move to stand next to her.

"Of course not. Hey sweetie."

He wrapped his arm round her she brushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

"Come on sweetie."

He made me angry I shoved him so hard he fell on the floor.

"I told you to leave her alone."

(Maggie's POV)

I was standing next to Aaron. He was being my night in shining armour. I kinda found it sexy. Before long the guy had got up from the floor looking really angry. Aaron was bracing himself for whatever was coming. No I didn't want him to get hurt. I took Aaron's hand and lead him away.

"Aaron lets go."

We were still holding hands as we almost reached the door. When I hear Debbie calling out my name. I groaned and looked at Aaron for help. He knew immediately what I meant. Before I know it we were under the stairs where it was dark. He pulled me close to him, his hands on my waist. We were staring into each others eyes. We were so close, I could fell his breathe on my lips. From where Debbie was standing it looked like a couple kissing. When we saw her stroll in the other direction. We made it for the door. And out on the street.

We walk home in silence. Things were a little awkward. I know how I feel about him. I know I've never felt this way before. It was the feeling…The feeling of love. I had fallen in love with Aaron.

(Aaron's POV)

I was walking her home. We didn't speak the entire time. When we arrived at her house we hugged awkwardly.

"Tomorrow Mi Casa? Spanish practice?"

She nods her head and smiles at me. She walks to her house and lets herself in. Once the door closed I turned in the direction of my house. Curse it I should have kissed her. I wanted to. I was so tempted to. But I backed out. What a fool. If I can't kiss her, how on earth am I going to tell her that I love her?


	4. So the Lion fell in love with the Lamb

_**Here is chapter 4. hope you like it :) I know i may have jumped the gun early with Aaron & Maggie's relationship. There wasn't much left to write about their freshman year. Enjoy.**_

_**Liv xXx

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 4**

(Aaron's POV)

I didn't think I would fall for her. Well ok I knew I really liked her but to fall in love with her. Since last September I began to get to know her. We grew close. I guess because we spent so much time together. Being at the big games together, we shared most of our lessons together. I was sitting in my room waiting for her to come. The events of last night were playing over and over in my head if I kissed what could have happened. Damn. Then the doorbell went distracting me from my thoughts. I raced down the stairs. Heart pounding from the run and the pure excitement to see her. I opened the door. There she was, looking beautiful. She was wearing a simple floral dress. She had done something with her make up. It made her eyes look brighter. And girls say boys don't notice when they wear make up.

"Maggie Hi, come in."

I let her in and lead the way to my room. It was a spotless I had spent most of the morning making it look presentable. I sat on the floor leaning against my bed, she copied.

"Ooh do you want a drink?"

"Urm yeah sure."

"Orange juice? Apple? Coke?"

"Orange juice is fine."

I left the room to grab two glasses of orange juice.

(Maggie's POV)

I was sitting in his room. Once he left I grabbed my mirror out of my bag. Checking that I looked good. Checked that I had nothing in my teeth. What happened last night was awkward. I wanted him to kiss me. Wish he did. Or maybe I should have kissed him. Will things changed if we changed our relationship from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend? Of course it will. But there is nothing I can do. It is too late. I have already fallen for him.

Aaron returned with two glasses of orange juice. He placed them on his beside table, and plonked himself next to me. His arm brushing my arm slightly, he was sitting so close. I could feel the heat of his skin against mine. I blushed with embarrassment. I picked up my Spanish booklet quickly turning to the page he was already on.

After half an hour of practicing for their Spanish oral exam, they had drunk their orange juice. Aaron was thinking about her. How he thought Maggie was so popular that she wouldn't fall for a jock like him. After all she had turned down half the jocks on his team.

(Aaron's POV)

"Me no Hablar ingles!"

She cracked up laughing at my remark. God she had a beautiful laugh. Well actually she sounded like a four year old. But I loved it.

"No Hablar ingles? No No, No Hablar espanol!"

We both cracked up laughing. We were in fits of laughter. Tears literally falling from our eyes.

" I am so not going to ace this."

"Sure you will Mags, Your smart."

"Not as smart as you. Mr straight A student."

"Hey you're smart. You're caring and wonderfully talented in the arts. Plus you were the only freshman up for homecoming queen. "

"Yeah you're the overachiever Aaron."

"I just work hard to get to were I want to be."

She smiled at me. And then tore he gaze away from mine. She was playing with her hair. Twirling it round her fingers. Then suddenly I heard her speak.

"So smart & cute."

She called me cute. I was caught off guard.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything. Aaron."

Now I was confused. They I heard her voice again.

"Just tell him. Tell him that you like him. Be spontaneous. Kiss him. Who you kidding Mags, your not spontaneous at all. Erk. Grow up!"

Was it possible? Was he reading her mind? I can't be I mean it's impossible. I've never been able to read her mind. There it was again. Her voice in my head.

"Look at him. Look at the way he looks at me. Does he feel the same way I do? Well someone has to make the first move right? But I'm not spontaneous I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way and I kissed him. Wish he would just kiss me."

I definitely was hearing her thoughts. I chuckled; she turned to face me, raising an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

I smile at her and lean in and I kiss her gentle on the lips. She looked alarmed. The last thought I heard was.

"It's like he read my mind."

Before she closed of her mind and I was unable to read it. I moved in to kiss her again, placing a hand on her face. She kissed me back, our tongues touching. When we finally pulled away, she was smiling, her eyes glowing, I whispered in her ear.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb."

She looked at me, as if she was going to cry. I had borrowed the line from a book. Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Tears were streaming down her face.

"You… You've read Twilight?"

I nod at her. Watching her cry brought tears to my eyes. I wiped her tears away with my hands. I cupped her beautiful heart shaped face in my hands.

"I love you." I whispered.

Before pressing my lips against hers. More tears were beginning to flood from her eyes I could feel them fall as I was kissing her. When we pulled away she was touching my face with her cold hand. She was smiling at me. She stroked my fringe out from my eyes. She stared deep into my blue eyes. She was so close that I could see my reflection in her brown eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered.

She loved me. Maggie loved me too. I wanted to cry with joy. I pulled her closer to me. Till she was practically on my lap. We were kissing so passionately. My hands on the small of her back while hers were worming their way through my hair.

(Maggie's POV)

Just minutes ago we were laughing and the next thing we were making out. I was sitting on his lap, as our kisses were intense and passionate. It was love. He loved me. When he spoke the words in code, from my current favourite book. I cried with joy. He had read Twilight. He was my Edward, as was I his Bella. I saw the same joy in his face when I told him I loved him too.

Once our lips finally parted, we were just staring into each others eyes. He was stroking my face. I just smiled at him. My arms were wrapped round his neck.

"I wanted you to kiss me so badly last night."

"I wished I did."

He nuzzled his face into my neck. Kissing me softly before finding his way back up to my lips.

"Maggie Hope. I promise to love you forever."

He made me cry again. He kissed me as tears began to fall from my eyes again. I could stay kissing him forever.

(Aaron's POV)

This girl could sure cry for Argentina. She was my girl. Mine to love; she is my love, my darling. The only tears she will be crying are for me and they will be tears of joy. After a while I lead her outside. We were at the park. I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms round her. I held her close to me. When I saw Debbie Marsh in the distance, I nodded in her direction. She looked jealous. I purposely tilted Maggie's face and kissed her. Debbie pulled a face. I could hear her thoughts.

"WHAT! Aaron is dating Maggie Hope! No way. That little witch. Aaron was supposed to be mine!"

Yours? Never dear Debbie, I was only meant to love only one person. And here she was, already in my arms. I don't take lightly to Maggie haters, especially if she has done nothing wrong. Debbie has been jealous of Maggie from the very beginning.

(James Hope's POV)

I was already worried about Maggie. Now I have another reason to worry about her. I knew this day was going to come I mean my teenage daughter was going to have her first serious boyfriend soon. I wish that was the only thing I would be worry about. But nope I am also hoping her powers won't manifest. But I know they will. She came from two powerful parents. I remember the day she was given to Liv & I. We were both thirty Liv & I were devastated when we learnt that we couldn't have another child. I knew Liv wanted a little girl. Shortly after Harry's birth Livvie had some complications we were told she could not bare anymore children, this hurt her. Hurt her so bad. But about two years and 6 months later, a year after we had joined the Company, Liv & I were standing with Noah Bennett. Our new colleague, we were in a meeting with Kaito Nakamura and his young son Hiro. On the table were two baby carriers. Kaito picked up a sleeping six month black haired baby. He handed the baby to Liv.

"I believe you wanted a baby girl Olivia."

My wife just nodded as she stared at the baby girl. She had tears in her eyes. This baby girl was beautiful. They Kaito turned to face me.

"Her birth mother requested for the name Skyler, but in the child's best interest and safety I suggest you give her a different name and keep Skyler as a middle name."

I nodded and cooed at my new baby daughter.

My phone rang. It was Noah Bennett.

"Hello?"

"James. Any news on Maggie?"

"No not yet. But unfortunately I believe she will have a boyfriend before freshman year is over."

"Ah. Let me guess popular? High school jock? Potentially captain of the football team?"

"Got that right. Well at least he is a freshman too. Maggie has grown rather fond of Aaron Tyler-Samuels, you know the telepathic boy."

"James, you can't be serious! What if he reads her mind?"

"Apparently he cannot read hers."

"What? James? Could this be a power?"

"I have been thinking about that. Maybe a shield, a forcefield?"

"Let's hope it's nothing. Hope we are wrong. Very wrong."

Maggie can't be developing into her powers already; she is still fourteen, a month shy of her fifteen birthday. I am not ready to lose my baby girl. Not now, not ever.


	5. Angelic like Angels

_**Hey guys, here is chapter 5. I hope you like it. Lots of POV, sorry about that. Please Review **_

_**Liv x

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 5**

(James' POV)

Summer vacation has begun. I've taken my family from sunny California to rainy New York. Maggie loves New York City. Unfortunately she has brought her new boyfriend along. My daughter was changing. She's becoming a woman. I remember it as if it was yesterday when a few months after we had received her. Her sudden disappearance, Livvie had sworn Maggie was in her crib, I remember the frantic call.

I rushed home I looked in her crib nothing. Then I turned to see my three boys, Reese, Frankie & Harry then, six, four and two. Reese said Maggie was in her crib. I turned around and there she was. Then it dawned on me, her abilities. I learned that her mother possessed abilities to become invisible and phase through objects. From then on I was determined to protect my daughter, from anything, that risks her survival.

There we were in the Hamptons I was in the house with my wife. Watching the kids outside in the pool, they were growing up to fast.

(Maggie's POV)

We were in the Big Apple. It was beautiful. I managed to convince mom to let me bring Aaron. We've been together for two months and two weeks. We were invited to dinner with the Petrelli family. I walked in hand in hand with Aaron. We were greeted by Arthur & Angela Petrelli, standing behind her stood their eldest son, Nathan & his family. Everyone seemed to be staring at Aaron & me. I blushed with embarrassment. Angela Petrelli spoke.

"Your daughter is beautiful, James."

"Thank you Angela." They lead us to the living room, before Aaron & I could enter. We walked into someone else.

"Sorry."

"Oh no I'm sorry. You must be one of the Hope's."

"Yeah, Maggie Hope and this is my boyfriend Aaron."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Peter. Peter Petrelli. You know you remind me of someone. Can't seem to piece who though."

"Ooh right."

Weird guy. Aaron and I swiftly walked past him.

(Aaron's POV)

We were at the Petrelli's house, once we walked in and they saw us. They were thinking about us. We looked angelic? Angela Petrelli thinks there is a slight glow coming of us? No Maggie. Maggie looked like an angel? Well she is beautiful. I suppose you could say almost angelic.

Then we bumped into this peter guy, who was looking at her as if he knew her. This family was weird.

(Olivia Hope's POV)

Peter & Nathan had taken the children to their games room. Peter seemed to looking at Maggie, as if he was trying to recognise her. I looked at Peter. His eyes looked like Maggie's it was a similar colour.

Angela had leaded us to the living room; she closed the door behind us. Arthur was already there.

"Are we far enough away so that, Aaron cannot hear our thoughts?"

Angela nodded and pointed to the Haitian outside.

Arthur spoke first, he looked serious. I was worried. James took my hand.

"Your daughter. Seems to have an angelic glow, it seems it is only noticeable to those who have an extraordinary abilities."

"So blind to a human eye."

"You would just see her as very beautiful, flawless beauty."

"So is this some ability?"

"Possibly. It seems she can pass this slight angelic glow to her boyfriend."

I look at James, he looks pale. He speaks.

"What? What do you mean?"

"If she is physically touching him, he also glows too. Like a pair of angels."

My daughter has a slight angelic glow? What could this possibly be? I never have been religious. It's impossible that my daughter anything godly. I knew she was beautiful and that one day she would grow up with extreme beauty, but I also knew she would be gentle and kind hearted.

Angela turns to speak to us.

"Aaron is very important to your daughter; he must stay in her life. Together they will unbelievably powerful."

"Something you foreseen Angela?"

She nods; my daughter and her boyfriend are like angels sent down to be the saviours of the world.

(Maggie's POV)

We were in the Petrelli's games room. I was sitting with Aaron and Peter was sitting opposite us. We were talking.

"You know you guys remind me of myself when I was your age."

"We do?"

"Yeah I had a girlfriend, Of course. Jess. You remind me of my Ex girlfriend."

"Ooh I do."

Aaron had tightened his grip round my hand and waist. Peter looked alarmed.

"No Aaron. I do not mean to offend you. Not like that. They just seem to share some resembles."

Aaron nodded. He didn't look well.

"Aaron what's wrong?"

"I…I just have a headache."

I kiss him on the cheek, and stand up. I take his hand and lead him outside, on the balcony. I turned to lean on the balcony, and he wrapped his arms round me.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes. Now that I have you all to myself."

I giggled and he pulled me in for a snogfest.

(Aaron's POV)

Oh god. Have I lost my power? Everytime I tried to read Peter's mind I couldn't. It just kept giving me a headache. I heard his thoughts earlier now why can't I read them. I couldn't even read Maggie's brothers thoughts. Something was wrong.

What the hell was Peter talking about? Maggie looking like some person called Jess. I was relieved when Maggie led me outside. I pulled her in to kiss her. Sometimes I could read her mind when I kissed her. But nope nothing, this was really frustrating.

(Peter's POV)

I watched Maggie lead her boyfriend out on the balcony. When they were kissing it seemed they glowed. Nothing majorly bright, almost angelic, they looked like angels. She was very beautiful; she really did remind me of Jess. Jess was also breathtaking. Maybe not with this angelic glow, but she was flawless, she didn't need make up and she still looked perfect. Jess was my first ever girlfriend. She was a freshman and I was a sophomore. When I first laid my eyes on her I couldn't tear them away. It wasn't long before we started dating. And it wasn't long after that, that we both lost our virtues to each other. But then something went badly wrong. Weird things began to happen to me, I cannot really remember what. I just remember my mother telling me that Jess thought I was a freak and finished things with me. But for some reason I leave brought that. There was something more. I haven't seen Jess since school. Not long after our split she moved to England. I wonder what she is doing now.

(Daniel Samuels POV)

Aaron had gone away with the Hope's. Jasper was home. Only briefly though. It seems that Jasper has yet to grown into his powers.

I had yet to tell Aaron about my other abilities. My ability of mind control and foresight, I had long foreseen his relationship with Maggie. His one true love, his soulmate. Maggie the light, our hope, together they will be the ultimate couple. But I had also foreseen the dark, the dark in the name of my son. In my eldest, Jasper, shall he choose that path.

I was sitting at the dinner table with my beloved wife. Where I had another vision, when I came back, Eliza was by my side. Her hand on mine.

"Daniel what did you see?"

"Complications."

"Complications? With Aaron? Jasper?"

"Maggie… It seems she is beginning to come into her powers."

"When will she notice? When will it get serious?"

"Before Junior year starts."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. It is unclear, the figure. Maggie will be endanger, someone else who is out there. One of us will want to harm her."

"Oh no, shall we warn the Hope's?"

"No. You know who James Hope works for."

"Yes. But you also said that he would do anything to make sure his daughter is safe."

"Enough Eliza, you know he cannot be trusted."

The world was growing dark, war is brewing.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I hope your not confused, this glow is like a white, yellow light, its quite thin. bit like the glow that was seen in Charmed from the whitelighters (if you have seen it) and only Maggie has it, it only has be noted that Aaron also shares this glow when in physical contact with Maggie.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Livvie x x  
**_


	6. A Little Bit Of Poison

_**Hey guys, sorry that this Chapter is mega long. I was going to put it into two chapters but then there would have been two short chapters. think I'd rather have it all in one :) Hope you like it :) **_

_**pretty pretty please review **_

_**Liv x x

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 6**

(Aaron's POV)

Summer vacation was over. My damn brother did not stick round long enough to see me. I wanted him to meet Maggie. We weren't exactly close but he is my brother, my only sibling. There is five years between us. He is 20 now and has just started his second year in university. He decided to go NYU. He hardly visits home. Sometimes I wish I had the same relationship with my brother, as Maggie does with hers. I'm Jasper's blood brother and we do not speak. While Maggie is adopted but her brothers are so protective of her.

It's the first day back at school. Sophomore year. I stroll in hand in hand with my love. Maggie's relationship with me has really bumped her up to Queen Bee status. I feel like I am at a movie premiere when I am with Maggie. As if she is a celebrity, girls yearning to be her friend or be like her. A couple of girls even dyed their hair black. Everyone parts when we walk down the corridor.

(Maggie's POV)

We were sitting outside for lunch. Aaron, West & I, I was sitting next to Aaron while West was seated opposite. Aaron and I were making out.

Maybe too much for West's liking.

"Guys, serious I am trying to eat. I mean its lunch, eat rather then exchanging saliva."

We pull away and Aaron throws a wicked smile at West and pulls me in for one more long passionate kiss.

"Well West, I quick like the taste of her."

"Erk. Seriously Aaron. Spare me the details."

My brother soon comes along and slides into the spare seat next to West.

"Hey Bro, what's up?"

"Nothing. Can't I sit with my little sister for lunch?"

"Really? Spill."

"Alright. We are casting for new Glee members. You should join sis. You have the most angelic voice."

"I don't know Harry."

"Just think about it ok."

"Fine."

(Harry's POV)

I'm worried about Maggie. I'm scared she will get hurt, once I leave. I know she has Aaron & West, but I am her brother. Aaron better treat her right or he'll answer to me.

I do not like Maggie's new found popularity. I knew this was going to happen when she joined last year, because of our family name, but for her to be adored and pursued by so many, it scares me. Seniors & Juniors were falling at her feet begging for her attention. She only had an eye for one person though. By May that person became her boyfriend. Thank god Maggie does not crave for the attention. She is generally a really nice person. Probably why she is so popular. She has become the most popular girl in her year, maybe even the school.

Not only do I have to worry about my baby sister, but I also have to worry about college applications. I come from a family of overachievers. My parents both attended an Ivy League school. Though my mother is now a photographer, she attended Yale and has a degree in English. They keep mounting pressure on me to attend an Ivy League. Both my brothers have gone to an Ivy League school. Reese is at Harvard studying Law, while Frankie is at Dartmouth studying Medicine. I want to study music. I don't really want to go to an Ivy League. But with the mounting pressure I caved. Well I made an agreement. I would attend an Ivy League if I could study Music. They weren't too pleased, but they had no choice but to agree.

(October 2006)

(Maggie's POV)

I'm sitting with West & Aaron when I am approached by a small group of girls. It's Debbie Marsh, and her band of minions. She's dubbed to be the next head cheerleader.

"Maggie."

"Yeah?"

She started shrieking at me.

"I've had enough of this. You're spending way too much time with your boyfriend over your girlfriends, and that freak of nature, not so popular West Rosen!"

"Excuse me?"

By now the entire cafeteria was watching us.

"You heard me. Maggie! Just because you come from the legendary Hope family with three famous brothers, does not mean you ditch your girlfriends!"

I was furious. How dare she.

"Debbie. 1. You've never been nice to me. 2. You probably don't like me. 3. I've tolerated your crap, enough is enough. I've had to put up with your bitchiness, using your popularity to bully people, because they don't see to be worthy of your time or they are below you in the hierarchy! West is my best friend, he has been a better friend then you. As for Aaron, I love him. I would spend all my time with then with you!"

She pulled a horrified face. Everyone was shocked that I Maggie Hope had a mouth like that.

"You're such a bitch Maggie Hope!"

"Yeah maybe I am. And so are you!"

With that last remark I walked out of the cafeteria with everyone staring and with Aaron & West following.

(West's POV)

I cannot believe Debbie called Maggie a bitch. Good come back though. I patted her on the back as we exit the cafeteria.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

"Thanks West."

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"That's what best friends are for."

She smiled at me and entwined her fingers with Aaron, who was gazing down at her with admiration.

(Aaron's POV)

I did not know that Maggie could do such a thing. Never new she had that inside of her. I've put up with her horrible thoughts about Maggie. Stupid cow. Makes me hate her more. Maggie is perfect in everyway.

Meanwhile in the cheerleading quarter, Debbie was with Coco Roberts the head cheerleader. Coco despised Maggie from the very first time they met. She thought Maggie was too perfect at everything; she believed that Queen Bee was her title. Coco was always followed by her loyal 'friend' more like minion silly blonde Marissa.

"Miss Popular is my title. She's not even a true Hope. Adopted bitch."

"Coco just kick her of the team!"

"Dear Marissa, I wish it was that simple. I can't she is a good prop for the cheerleaders. Have you not noticed since she joined we are more popular? Plus if she is kicked out many will follow. But we need to bring this bitch down."

"God Marissa you're so stupid. Well I'm in most of her classes so I can keep an eye on her. I do have an idea though, in dishing some dirt on her. In the name of Harry Hope." Replied Debbie with conniving smile.

"Harry Hope? What can he do?"

"Argh! Marissa. Keep up! Harry is Maggie's older brother. Good one Debs. I will date him, to get the dirt on his sis. Erk… he is so not my type though."

Coco started talking to Harry. Harry the poor sod, actually thought Coco Roberts was interested in him. To make matters worse Maggie was nominated for Homecoming queen again. Running against Coco, Debbie & Marissa.

(Harry's POV)

I started to date Coco Roberts, one of the hottest girls in my year. But lately she's been acting really odd. She wants to speed up our relationship, but all I want to do is take it slow. This made me very suspicious, is there another reason to Coco Roberts sudden interest in me?

One afternoon Coco, Debbie & Marissa were in the auditorium, they were alone, well so they thought anyway. The eavesdropped heard all of their plotting and scheming,

"I can't believe she was nominated for homecoming queen again. That is my title. I'm head cheerleader!"

"She's really pretty though."

"Marissa that's not the point. This biatch just seems to have a clean slate!"

"She does have everything though. You know the looks, the boyfriend, the personality…."

"Enough!"

Marissa stopped before she got anymore verbal abuse from Coco.

"So we get rid of these qualities that make her the ruling queen bee."

"Coco, you cannot just strip her of these, no way are you going to split her and Aaron up. They are as solid as a rock. But you could make her fat."

"Even if you strapped her down, Debs, and shoved fat down her throat she won't get fat! Argh!"

"Ok. If we can't find anything dishy, they why don't we make it up?"

Coco smiled a devilish smile at Debbie.

"You're a genius Debs, and that's why you are the next head Cheerleader."

Marissa suddenly seemed to have her thinking caps on and came up with a rather good idea.

"Ooh, I have these tablets, that make you lose weight, but like make you puke up like half an hour later! My mom tried them out!"

"Perfect! Maggie Hope you're going down."

The following Saturday, there was an 18th birthday party hosted by none other then the best party thrower of the senior year, Ryley Bass. All the elite popular crowd were invited along with the entire senior year.

(Maggie's POV)

Aaron & I are at Ryley's birthday party. I was laying off the alcohol. I remember after a party when I drank a little too much and really badly embarrassed myself in front of Aaron…We were at his, he had taken me to his house as I desperately need a loo and couldn't make it to my house on time. After I had trotted back into his room, I kissed him seductively, and I had tried to get him to sleep with me. It then gets worse. I then threw up all over him. Yes not my best experience with substances of alcohol. I had a coke in my hand and Aaron had gone off to get a drink, while I was waiting the girls trotted over in their killer heels. Coco was holding a plate of tuna sandwiches.

"Hey Mags, you have to try some of this killer tuna sandwich. Totally to die for."

"Ooh ok. Thanks"

I picked up the sandwich on top, and bit into it. The girls trotted off, it actually tasted quite nice.

(Coco's POV)

I shoved the plate of tuna sandwiches under her nose. She picked up the top sandwich. Good. That's the one I had, scrapped the insides into a bowl and crushed the two pills and mixed them together, before putting it back in the sandwich. Now all we have to do is wait. This bitch was finally going down.

(Aaron's POV)

I was with Maggie, she didn't look so well. She was burning up.

"Maggie, are you ok?"

"I…..I…. think I am going to be sick."

She raced into the girls toilets, I was going to go in after her, but Marissa King stopped me. So I waited outside patiently.

(Maggie's POV)

I was in the toilets, I started to puke, then I heard voices, it was the girls. Thank god. It was Coco & Debbie. Little to my knowledge they were filming me being sick. After I had finish being sick, Coco helped me up and gave me a mint before heading outside with Debbie. Thank god there were still nice people in this world.

As I walked out of the loos, I saw Debbie, Coco & Marissa up by the computer and big screen. Debbie was smirking at me. On the big screen was the video of me being sick. I was horrified. Aaron had his arm round me, he looked furious.

Coco started to laugh. She was looking at me with pure hatred.

"Looks like someone can't handle her drink."

"Shut Up! Maggie hasn't touched any alcohol."

"That's because it's much worse. Dear Aaron, she even couldn't tell you. Everyone Maggie Hope is bulimic."

Everyone around me gasped and was looking at me with disgust. Aaron looked horrified; he looked like he could hurt Coco. He trusts me; he knows I would not do such a thing. Oh my Aaron. My love. Coco gave me an evil smile and winked at me.

"I don't believe you."

Aaron tightened his grip round my waist.

"It's true Ask Maggie herself."

I started to cry, I couldn't believe Coco would do such a thing. I've never done anything to her.

"Silence. So it's true."

All was falling apart everyone was going to think I was bulimic, I could feel Aaron tensing beside me; I knew he would have gone to hit her if he wasn't literally supporting me. But then another furious looking boy came in, with his luscious brown hair and grey eyes. The only grey eyes in his family, Harry.

(Harry's POV)

I was fuming, absolutely fuming. I had caught them plotting against Maggie. I didn't think they would actually go through with it. But then they showed the clip to everyone at the party. Thank god, I was smart enough and do a little bit of recording, myself.

I walked in looking angry giving my most evil glare at Coco Roberts herself. I disconnected Coco's phone and lobbed it at her. She only just caught it. I put in my memory stick and pressed play. Everyone at the party heard them plotting and scheming. This bitch was so going down for good.

"Well now everyone knows the truth. Your days as head cheerleader are over Coco Roberts. And don't expect to be Prom Queen because you sure won't have my vote."

I smirked and went over to my sister, as she untangled herself from Aaron's grasps and into my arms. She was sobbing.

"Thank you Harry."

"Sure, sis, I will always be here to protect you. I promise."

And that is a promise I very much intent to keep, even though I know it will be impossible.

(Aaron's POV)

What a show down. Coco was in absolute shock. In just a few seconds her reputation was in tatters. Served her bloody right, how did I not hear their plotting and scheming? Is my love for Maggie blinding me? Is it giving me a weakness? I need to protect her. From anything and everything.


	7. Destiny & Fate

_**Hey here is chapter 7. Maybe a while before I can't put another one up. But inbetween my busy schedule I will try to do some writing. I hope you like it. **_

_**Livvie x x

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 7 **

(West's POV)

I was getting sick of the sight of the loved up couple, they were constantly eating each other. Literally. Ok I guess I am jealous, they are meant for each other I know that, but seriously no need to make out twenty – four seven. I was walking towards our usual table. There they were trays on the table, with untouched food. They sure were turning to cannibalism. I frowned, unaware that I had stopped by a table a few tables from my original seat. They I heard a voice.

"Sick isn't it? Lunch is for eating, when I mean eating I mean food, not each other."

I looked down at blonde girl, she smiled at me. I recognised her, she is in my english class.

"I don't mind it, sometimes, but when you are eating and it's just you and them, I guess…"

"You can't help but be jealous?"

"It's like you read my mind."

I smiled at her. Fully aware that just a few tables away someone else was reading our minds.

"Sit. I'm sure the lovebirds, wouldn't mind a table to themselves for one lunchtime."

"Thanks. Err I'm West Rosen."

I put my tray down and extend my hand out, and she shakes it, and gestures for me to sit.

"Sam Collins."

"We have english together right?"

"Yes, and I believe art too."

"Oh right. So why you sitting by yourself?"

"I wanted to be by myself, the girls were going on about what happened at Bass' party last weekend, and I heard enough."

"Right. The Maggie fiasco, thank god she's alright."

"Yeah. That was a real bitchy thing to do. I mean Maggie is lovely."

"You know her?"

"Who doesn't?"

I pull a face at her, and she laughs.

"Right serious answer. I have textiles with her and we have a bundle of fun, and music, I keep trying to convince her to join glee club. She has a really good voice, I am quite happy for her to be the lead female vocals alone side her brother."

"Oh I see. Well Maggie & I are best friends, we bicker like siblings but we stick together, I thought I would lose her since her rising to the throne, but she really has stuck by me, ditching all the popular friends to be with Aaron & me."

"She's a true friend. By the way let me know if you ever want to take a breather and ditch our gangs and just hang."

"Sure. I'll keep that in mind."

(Aaron's POV)

Looks like West has found himself an admirer. Once I had withdrawn my tongue from my love, and we actually started eating, she noticed her best friend was missing.

"Where's West?"

I pointed to a table five tables away. Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"That's Sam Collins; we have music & Textiles together. She is really lovely."

"Sam Collins?"

"Yeah she is really, pretty, long platinum blonde hair, green eyes. Ooh maybe we could set them up!"

"Mags, darling I think we should let nature take its course. If it is their fate to be together then they will be."

"So fate brought us together?"

"No, we were destined to be together."

"Aw you're so sweet."

I smile at her and brought her lips to mine.

(Maggie's POV)

Well Coco Roberts is no longer Head Cheerleader instead it's Debbie Marsh. Out of fear. People fear her that's why she was chosen. It is not that I wanted to be head cheerleader, but to choose someone out of fear; it is a rather stupid thing to do. I'm sure May would do a wonderful job. Oh well what can I do? I probably be kicked off the team if Debbie didn't need me. I seem to be one of the only few who know all the techniques and routines.

Lately I have been wondering about my birth parents. I love my adopted parents so much. But I want to know why my birth parents gave me up. I want to at least know what they look like, so I know who I take after. Who I resemble more. It couldn't hurt to know, could it?

Emily Chan was engaged to Chris Koo. The man of her family's dream, the perfect bachelor. He was Chinese with a good background. Though she loved Chris in her heart she still loved another. The father of her little Sky, her first love. They were so young and so in love, but then he started to change. He became distant. And his mother told her, that he no longer loved her. Heartbroken she fled. To make matter worse, a month later she found out she was carrying his child. She did not have the courage to see him, let alone tell him. She remembers the birth of her daughter. She was so beautiful, so angelic. Emily saw a slight glow in her daughter. As she was holding her in her arms she turned to look out the window. It was a beautiful day, in New York City. She looked back at her child; she was like a little angel. That's when the name Sky popped into her head. But it was not long before mother and child would be separated. Emily's strict Chinese parents insist that she give up the child. Emily refused. She ran. She fled to New Jersey. But it was not long before she returned to the care of her parents. At 16, unemployed and a single mother really took a toll. She could not cope, with little's Sky's every needs. She begged her parents, to let her keep her daughter. But they refused. She had to make a choice. Keep her daughter and be disowned or give up her child and still have her family. She gave up her child. It has not been a day since then has she not regretted her choice.

(Emily's POV)

Here we were, at our engagement party. Chris & I. Everyone was so happy. I was happy. But I wished that there was someone else here. Here to celebrate this special moment with me. My daughter, beautiful Sky. She'll be 15 now; I wonder what she looks like. I have yet to tell Chris about my past. About the birth of my daughter, or the fact that I possess extraordinary abilities. The day I found out about my abilities was the day I gave my daughter away. I wanted to hide from the world, I was in pieces. My family could not find me; there was a huge police search for me. When I was with them all along. But they couldn't see me. Nothing was making sense. But then I suddenly appeared in front of my mother and father. My mother almost had a heart attack and fainted. That's when they told me that I had an extraordinary ability. My father also possesses an invisibility power. But I had also gained another power. I could phase through objects. I wonder if Sky has powers too.

I was so lost in my own thoughts i didn't know that Chris had came up to me; he wrapped his arms round me and pecked me on the cheek.

"Em, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

My long lost child that I foolishly gave up. My baby girl. Well my 15 year old girl.

"Not much. Thinking about us. When..."

"When I first courted you."

"Courted? Do we still live in the 19th century?"

I laughed and turned to face him. He always spoke through history, through books, his love for writing, the way he spoke, that's what made me fall for him.

He was so perfect, but maybe not the perfect guy for me. The guy I loved, my first love. Was so flawed, but that was perfect for me. Because I would be there for him, at least I was.

"Come, the party is starting. We need to greet the guests."

I let him lead me away. Deep breathes.

(Peter's POV)

Since seeing Maggie this summer, it really has got me thinking about Jess again. I loved her, loved her so much. I just didn't buy the reason she dumped me. I had to find out the truth. I wanted to see her again; I wonder what she is up too. Probably married with kids, I mean she is thirty one years old. Ok if not married at least in a long term relationship or engaged. Me I am thirty two and still single, sure I have had my fair share of dates, but nothing really long term.

I don't know why but I have this strange connection to Maggie, I feel so protect of her but not in a brotherly or uncle way. I can't explain. She just important to me, and I know she loves Aaron and I pray that their relationship works out fine, no complications, as they are destined for each other, I know it, you just take one look at them and you know they are like the perfect couple from a typical chick flick. I once believe that's what Jess & I shared, but now I am unsure. I can't surely still love her. Can I?

(Emily's POV)

The party was in full swing. We were in Florida, Chris' home state. I miss New York, I miss it so much. I had so many wonderful memories, but then there was so many bad, I couldn't stay, I just couldn't. I could not bear to see him again. Not at the time anyway. But surely I am strong enough now. I mean it has been 15 years. 15 years. I loved him so. But I am strong now, I'm not a silly naïve teenage girl, I am thirty one, a grown woman. I will return to that state. My home state, to the Plaza hotel, where I would have my dream wedding. Yes. I Emily Chan shall return to New York City, with my head held high.

Little to Chris Koo's awareness and many others. Emily Chan was just an alias, a name to hide her true identity. To hide from herself.

* * *

_**please reviews my lovelies :) x x**_


	8. First Love

**Chapter 8**

(Aaron's POV)

Maggie is named homecoming queen. Much to Debbie's despair, just because she is Head Cheerleader does not mean she will win the majority of votes. Maggie should be Head Cheerleader. I cannot believe they voted for Debbie. She does not deserve the title. But what can I do?

West is doing my head in, with all his thoughts about Sam Collins. He should just ask the damn girl out. Here we were sitting at our usual lunch table. His mind was all about Sam; seriously it was giving me a really bad headache.

"Mags, can you get me some water. I have a headache."

"Sure."

She pecked me on the cheek and walked towards the vending machine.

"Ok seriously West. You are really giving me a headache. Just go and ask the damn girl out."

He went red with embarrassment.

"Sorry Man. I'm not you. I don't kiss my way to get a girlfriend."

"Hey, that's not how I got Maggie. You know that."

"Alright. Ok well tell me if Sam likes me too."

"I am not helping you with this. That's not fair to prey on Sam's mind like that."

"You read Maggie's mind!"

"Yes but I usually can't! That was just a one off, plus that was different. We love each other."

"True. Wait a minute. Do you know if Sam likes me or not."

"What makes you think that?"

"You do. Tell me."

I throw him a cheeky smile.

"No."

At that time Maggie returned; well like they say saved by the bell.

(West's POV)

The next day I arranged to have lunch with Sam. I now sit with her in fine art, previously sitting with Aaron, but he doesn't mind. I sat down and she was already there.

"Hey."

"Look West. I am just going to come straight out with all this before I change my mind. We've had a several lunch dates in the past month and I think it is about time you took me on a proper date."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe she was saying all this. She has a lot of courage. I didn't know what to say to her. I looked towards where Maggie & Aaron were. Maggie held her thumbs up at me. I looked back at Sam.

"Well that's a first. Never had a girl make the first move first."

"Ooh. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No. Ok how about Blake's tomorrow night at 7?"

"I would like that. Excuse me."

She got up and was met by Maggie, who linked arms with her and the girls walked away gossiping. Aaron approached and sat down.

"Nice one man."

"Maggie was in on this wasn't she?"

"Yes. But it was Maggie who encouraged her to make the first move."

"Right, what do I do? I mean I haven't really been on a date?"

"Well one is be yourself. I guess dress, smart/casual. Urm flowers always a way to a girl's heart. Maggie loves flowers."

"What flowers?"

"Think Maggie, is taking care of that."

(Maggie's POV)

When Sam told me she liked West. I knew I had to help. Right so now Sam has made the first step. It is time to execute the steps towards the date tomorrow night. I was walking with Sam towards our next lesson, textiles.

"Ooh, did I do it ok?"

"Brilliant. That was really brave of you. Something I would never do. Now that you've done that I bet that will make him even more attracted to you."

"You really think so?"

"Totally. Now, what to wear?"

"God I don't have time to go shopping, Maggie help me."

I saw the worried look on her face. She has no need to worry. Maggie is here.

"It's ok. We have textiles right. We will fix you up a dress in no time."

"Ooh really thank you, but I have Glee practice tonight."

"It's ok I'll do it. Now we want something sophisticated, formal but not to formal. Think I have the perfect dress in mind. I may have to make one for myself. Come on a lot of work to do!"

(Sam's POV)

I was round Maggie's. Some place this was. I know I live on the same estate but I swear my house is the smallest. Her room is twice the size of mine. But then again I bet this house was like an 8 bedroom house, and Maggie has two rooms in one.

I was so nervous. Maggie was so lovely. She stayed up all night making me the dress; she made an identical one for herself too, in a different colour. Mine was a simple, sky blue backless dress, with a simple black ribbon that went across the middle and tied into a bow at the back. Maggie's was a smoky grey with a red ribbon. I was shaking really badly. Maggie had trouble applying my makeup. She had tied my long blonde hair into a simple bun and applied, mascara and eyeliner to my eyes before finish it off with red lipstick. She brought me a pair of black Louboutins. As a good luck gift. She is so sweet.

I had yet to look in the mirror, once I slipped on the shoes. Maggie led me to her mirror. She told me to close my eyes.

"Ok. Right open your eyes."

I open my eyes and gasped. The dress was sophisticated but sexy. Though it reached my neck, the backless part really gave it some edge. I was speechless.

"Ooh, Sam you look beautiful."

I started to cry. Maggie came to hug me.

"Ooh no don't cry! The makeup."

We both started laughing. Then there was a knock on the door. Her brother Harry walked in.

"Your chauffeur. Ready at your serves Miss Collins."

"Come On Sam. Thanks for doing this Bro."

"Anytime Mags."

We follow, Harry to his car. It wasn't long before we arrived at the restaurant. Maggie stood outside with me.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

I walked into the restaurant, turning back to give Maggie one last wave. I walked in; West was waiting for me inside the waiting area with Aaron Tyler-Samuels. Aaron saw me and got up and patted West on the back, and nodded at me before walking out. West got up and approached me.

"Hey, you... look beautiful"

I blushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you."

"I got these for you."

He handed me a bunch of purple freesias. Tears filled my eyes. How did he know? Freesias are my favourite. He smiled at me and took my hand, and led me to a table in the far corner.

(West's POV)

The freesias really worked a treat. Thank you Maggie. After the dinner. I was walking her home. We had a good night talking. I was debating on how to end it. We arrive outside her house.

"Well West, I had a good night. Thank you"

"Yeah. Me too."

She smiled at me and turned to face her house.

"Sam. I..."

She turned back to face me.

"I...not good with all this, It's just I really like you."

She smiled at me.

"I really like you too."

I beamed back at her, and moved closer. She did not move away. That was a good sign. I can do this. Think like Aaron. Just go in for the kill.

"I...I'm going to kiss you now."

She just nodded at me. Why did I say that? What an idiot. In a rush to do it, before I changed my mind, I brought her face to mine and kissed her quickly. Afterwards I moved away. Going red with embarrassment, but it was hard to see in the dark thank god. I had nothing to say, as I was about to speak, she had brought her lips to mine. We were kissing outside her house for like ten minutes. We finally parted when we felt like we were being watched. I looked across the street. Two figures darted behind a car. No need to guess who they were. Sam followed my gaze, and looked down in embarrassment. I just shook my head, typical Maggie.

"Maggie & Aaron." She muttered.

I smiled at her, and brought her lips to mine again.

"So does this make me your girlfriend?"

I nodded at her.

"If you want to be."

She threw herself into my arms. I take that as a yes. Then we heard a squeal. Maggie was running across the road towards us. With Aaron following behind.

"Aw. This is so cute! Now we can double date."

Aaron had wrapped his arm round her. I knew that Sam & I would not be so touchy feel. Just simply holding hands would be enough. Or stealing a long kiss or two would be enough, no need to show our affection for each other too much.

"Maggie don't scare them! What if they don't want to double date with us?"

Yeah double dating with them. Might not be a good idea. I mean if they are going to eat each other instead of the food, then I want out. Aaron threw me a sharp look, shit forgot for a moment that he can read my thoughts.

"Come on Mags lets go. We'll leave the two new lovebirds alone."

Aaron took Maggie's hand and led her away. Finally some proper alone time.

"So where were we? Before we were rudely interrupted?"

"Well. I agreed to be your girlfriend."

"Well that's good." I gave her a quick peck.

"I'll see you in the morning. Here at 8?"

"I would like that."

I smiled at her and pulled her in for one last kiss, before watching her walk into her house.

Meanwhile in New York City.

(Peter's POV)

I walked out of the corner cafe, and looked across the road, to see someone get into a cab. Someone who looked very familiar, someone I hadn't seen for years. For some reason I got an urge to follow the cab, just to make sure it was who I thought it was. I flagged a cab and ordered them to follow the yellow cab opposite. The cab driver sighed and made an illegal U turn, and followed the assigned cab I asked him to follow. The cab took me past 5th avenue, past the Mets; it stopped at the Plaza Hotel. The door opened to the cab in front. Out stepped a petite, thin Chinese woman. She was beautiful. It was her. Jess. My first love. After all these years she hasn't changed much, she's grown slightly taller, and she has more of a figure, but I still can recognise her. I was about to open the door to greet her. But then a Chinese man, approached her, he had stepped out of the Plaza. He took her in his arms and kissed her. I felt sick physically sick.

* * *

_**Chapter 8. I hope you like it. **_

_**JJ here is more about West. :) Thought I would throw in a new love interest for West. :D seemed only fair. Poor sop had to put on with Maggie & Aaron. Guess you couldn't blame him for being jealous. :P**_

_**Hope you like it. Please review. **_

_**Livvie x**_


	9. A Lousy Christmas & A Happy New Year

**Chapter 9**

(Emily's POV)

I am here. Here in New York. Here again. My home state. It feels great to walk down these streets again. I lived on the Upper East Side. I wonder if anyone will recognise me. I hope I changed enough. I was a wallflower back at school. I'm surprised he even noticed me. My love. No he is not mine anymore. He never was. He was never meant to be mine. No I have Chris now. And I love him so. We are spending Christmas here. Christmas in New York was always magical. At least to me anyway. I have yet to see him, my ex boyfriend. The boy who I was so infatuated with, maybe I am still a little. Well my baby girl had his eyes, well they were similar.

I was in a café, waiting for my drink, and in a corner, was a young couple. Looked about 15/16, the girl had long black hair and had her back to me; she was sitting opposite her boyfriend. Ever so often he would lean over and steal a kiss. It made me smile. They looked so adorable together. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, into their conversation, they were talking about him leaving.

"I wish you could stay. Dad said it's a family affair."

"It's ok Mags, It's Christmas, Christmas is meant to be spent with family."

"But, I also want to spend it with you."

Wasn't she sweet? They must be in love, their first love.

"I do too. But I will see you when you get back. Go and have fun with the Petrelli's"

They know the Petrelli's? No way. No can't be the Petrelli's I know. Bet there are other Petrelli's here. Right?

"I love you Aaron. Always."

He smiled at her, a genuine smile. She must mean a lot to him. He leaned in and kissed her. This young couple, Aaron & Mags, remind me of myself when I was young. I hope they are blessed with good fortune in their relationship. I smiled as I grabbed my coffee to go, and walked out of the café, thinking about the young couple, and my young days.

(Aaron's POV)

I was with Maggie in New York. Mom let me go with her for a few days before flying back on Christmas Eve. We were sitting in a café. Tonight is my last night. She looked genuinely upset. Oh my love. I would see her when she returns; ready to start the New Year together. I guess we were always together. Well actually we hanged with West & Sam mainly. Minimizing the kissing to when we were truly alone. There was a woman with black hair watching us. She looked bit like Maggie. Though I couldn't really see properly, I was too fixed on the girl in front of me. Though I couldn't help it but listen to the woman's thoughts. So she knew the Petrelli's too. She looks about 30. Maybe she is this Jess girl who Peter was talking about. Yes Jess. Maggie does mean a lot to me. She is my everything, my world. I just have yet to tell her about my ability. When do I actually tell her? I can't just go 'Hey Mags, by the way I can read people's mind, just like Edward. And you are just like Bella, I can't read yours." Err. No. she'll run a mile. I know I would.

(Maggie's POV)

It's Christmas Eve. I'm at JFK with Aaron. Peter had come with me. I was close to tears. I have never been apart from him. I know it is only a few days. And I am being silly. But I love him. I love him so much. I walked with him towards the gate. He stopped and I flung myself into his arms, sobbing. He pulled me in closer, kissing my forehead.

"Shush, it will be ok. I'll come pick you up from the airport on the 30th."

"I…I…love you."

"I know. I love you too."

He brought his lips to mine. I didn't want to stop kissing him. I was cherishing every last kiss. He pulled away, and held me close. Before giving me one last kiss and walked through the gates. Peter had come up to me and put his arm round me. I was crying again. Now I'll be counting down the days till I see him again.

(Peter's POV)

I was watching them. Maggie was sure mortified that she had to leave her boyfriend for a few days. She was just being silly. But then I could understand. She is young and so in love. It actually hurt me to watch her cry like that. Once he walked through the gate, I wrapped an arm round her.

"Hey it will be ok. You'll see him before you know it."

I lead her back through the departures door, to our awaiting car.

She was silent throughout the drive, as we arrived back to my parent's house. Clearly still upset. Her brothers came straight to her once they knew we were back. That's nice that they are there to protect her. I hope one day. When I have children, I hope that my baby girl has an older brother to look after her. I would name my baby girl Emily, because it was a name, Jess always liked. Emily, Is a truly beautiful name.

(Aaron's POV)

I was home. It's the 27th December. Three more days and I will see Maggie. I spoke to her on the phone everyday. I told Jasper about Maggie. He didn't see all that interested. He seemed really annoyed that I was on the phone to her everyday. Jasper and I were in the living room.

"Jazz I want you to meet Maggie. You'll love her. She is really nice…."

"Why on earth would I want to meet your pathetic teenage girlfriend?"

"Because I want you too."

"Ooh pleases Aaron. Spare me the pain. I am not going to watch you smooch your girlfriend all day. I know what you teens are like. You think you are in love when your not."

"But we are in love. Maggie means a lot to me. And it would mean a lot to me if you met her."

"Well little brother. I won't. I know what teenage girls are like. You know I am the better looking out of the two of us. She'll be mooning over me, like any other girl from your stupid school."

Arrogant git. Better looking of the two. God how up himself is he?

"Maggie isn't like that. You are such a git. You never cared about me."

"Aaron. Don't try to act like we are best friends. We never were and never will be. You need to grow up. The world does not just evolve round you and your pathetic girlfriend."

With that he got up and left. Why can't he just be my brother for once? It's like he hates me. What have I ever done to deserve that?

(Jasper's POV)

God Aaron was doing my head in. going on and on about his girlfriend. Even mom seemed engrossed about him and the bitch. Love right. Sure, he is in love. He does not know the meaning of that word, he will not know it till he has is heart broken. He will either break her heart or she will break his. Never open up your heart like that every again. Love. He tore that away from me by being born. It is clear that my parents favour him. The baby of the family, Aaron, walked before me; he spoke his first world before I did. Aaron is the smart one. It's Aaron this, Aaron that. How about Jasper this, Jasper that for a bloody change. It's clear who is the better looking of the two of us. Aaron. We look totally different. Him having light brown hair and bright blue eyes, while I have brown eyes and pale mousy blonde hair. Stupid brother. You want me to meet your girlfriend, get real. I've had enough of all these pathetic teenage girls.

There he was on the phone to her again. I could even hear her.

"I miss you too. I'll see you in 3 days."

"Az, it sucks here. I want to be with you."

Oh dear god, can she not go a few days without my brother? Jeez how bloody pathetic was she? I mean grow up. If I was Aaron I would be like err…back off girl. I am not that into you, as you are to me. But it seems that Aaron is besotted with her. Is besotted even the right word?

(James's POV)

We arrived back in our home state. Maggie was walking ahead, clearly looking for Aaron. When she saw him, she ran straight to him. He had pulled her in for a kiss. Too long of a kiss. I do not want to see a guy have his tongue halfway down my daughter's throat. Not a pretty sight. But then again I was like that when I was young. I guess when I met Livvie at college; I practically had my tongue halfway down her throat. She missed him, I know. I'm just glad they haven't done it, yet. Liv and I have yet to have 'The talk' with her. I don't really want too. This is going to be uncomfortable. For now, I am going to let them be.

I have other things to worry about. Angela said that Maggie's glow is getting brighter. Making it a lot more obvious. To my human eye she looks more beautiful. I wonder if she can turn this glow off. Will this put her endanger? It won't be long before Maggie realises she has powers. It's only a matter of time.

(Maggie's POV)

When I saw him I ran straight into his arms. He pulled me in for a long snogfest. It felt good to kiss him again. Ooh I missed him.

"Aaron! I missed you so much."

"Mags, I missed you too."

He clearly did not want to do any talking. He just wanted to kiss me. I was fine with that. But maybe we should carry on our…err snogfest. Somewhere else, away from people, away from my parents.

It is like he read my mind. He stopped kissing me and took my hand and led me to his new car. Aaron had turned 16 earlier this month and as a Christmas present he got a car. I turned to my parents for permission. My father nodded his head, in approval. I hopped into his car, and Aaron speeded down the highway.

He parked by the park and led me to a secluded area, where we spent most of our days, kissing and just purely being in each others company. This was our place. And always will be.

(Aaron's POV)

We are at the Collin's house. Sam is hosting a New Year's Eve party. I am so happy for West. He and Sam and getting on just fine, they are so happy together. I am still really bitter against my brother. He flew back to New York today. He really didn't want to meet Maggie. Git. He already hates her and he hasn't even met her yet. I don't need him. Who needs a brother like that?

I had my arm round Maggie, we were talking to West & Sam. She really was glowing tonight. Everyone seemed to be staring at us. They thought we were angels? My hair looked blonde? Really? It has always been chestnut brown. I guess it had flicks of blonde from the Californian sun. Sam said we glowed; a slight yellow/white glow comes off us. Well Sam didn't say she thought. This is weird. A lot of people have been saying that. Well not people only a certain few. Think I need to start investigating.

(Peter's POV)

I can't believe I am still thinking off her. Jess is back in town. And I want to see her again. But she is with this guy. Why do I care so much? She broke my heart. She left me. I need to know that she is happy. Is that too much to ask? But clearly she is happy. She has a guy in her life. God I hate him already. After all these years she still affects me. I was walking down the street, when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

I tried to walk past, but they stood in front of me.

"Peter Petrelli?"

I look up. I see a redhead girl, with blue eyes. I don't recognise her.

"Libby Carter. From school. I used to hang around with Jessica Chan."

"Right. Libby, of course."

Nope I do not have any recognition of this woman. She hanged with Jess. Ooh wait. Was she the one with the mousy grey blonde hair?

"Didn't you have like blonde hair?"

"Yes I did. How are you?"

"I'm good yourself?"

"I'm great. You never guess what. I bumped into Jess. I know you guys used to date, before she moved. She's engage! Isn't that great!"

What! Jess, is getting married! I was not prepared to hear that.

"I met him too. He is quick dashing. Chris is a writer. Apparently he wooed her with his words!"

Oh really he wooed her. Be a man. Wooing people, what century does he live in. oh Chris the great writer. Who cares if you can write? Can you fight is the question. Ready to fight for your girl? God what am I doing? Surely I am not going to fight for Jess' heart am I?

"Really? Jess always had a thing for books."

"Ooh she's not going by the name Jess anymore."

"What why?"

"She went for a name she always loved. The name of her favourite author…"

"Emily Bronte."

"Yeah. You really did like her back then!"

"So Emily Chan then? Why did she change her name?"

"You know Jess, she always hated that name."

She was right. She hated the name Jessica. Emily. Of course she would. That's why I was unable to find her on Facebook. Because she was no longer Jessica Chan. But Emily.

"Anyway Peter it was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah. You too."

I don't by the reason for her changing her name. I know Jess. She did it for a reason. She was hiding something. Or hiding from someone, I just hope that someone isn't me.

* * *

_**Sorry. IF this chapter is not all that. Have faith. I promise you it gets better. Just trying to milk it out a bit longer :) don't want to get to the juicy bit just yet do we now :)**_

_**please please review. it would really help me as a writer. let me know what you like :) who you would like to learn more about :) **_

**_Livvie x x  
_**


	10. My Ex

_**Chapter 10- Here is more about Jess(Emily) and Peter :) I hope you like it :).

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10**

(Emily's POV)

I bumped into Libby Carter the other week. Damn she still remembered me. Then again she was my sort of best friend back then. Man she changed a lot. Swear she had a nose job. I barely recognised her. I had to tell her well make up a reason to why I changed my name to Emily. I hope she does not go spreading it around. Libs always had been a gossiper.

I have so much organising to do for the wedding. As a wedding planner myself I know how stressful it is. Being the bride & wedding planner at the same time well double the stress really. Chris has gone back to back to Florida. It's where his work is. As a wedding planner I would go anyway, but New York. I would refuse any clients who insist on a wedding in the Big Apple. But now here I am in New York, planning my own wedding, for this summer.

I was checking my emails, when I got a Facebook message about a friend request. Probably Libby, I opened it. Oh god. It's Peter Petrelli.

(Peter's POV)

All I could think about was Jess. Well should I say Emily. After all these years, I still love her. I have to see her, I need to. I wonder if she has moved back to her apartment on the Upper East Side. Then again that apartment was her parents. Maybe I could follow her. Maybe not the best of ideas, what do I do? This girl is driving me crazy; I have a limited time too. She is getting married! And I do not know when. She always loved the Plaza Hotel, yes. Of course her dream wedding, at the Plaza, but back then the groom she dreamed about was me. I'll start with the Plaza, I shouldn't be doing this, she is no longer mine to love, no I am a Petrelli and Petrelli's never give up. Emily Chan, I am not giving up on you.

(Emily's POV)

No way was I going to add Peter Petrelli. How on earth did he find me? He can't have bumped into Libby, could he? Then again it is New York, small world, small world. I do not have the time to worry over my ex boyfriend. I need to get to the Plaza. It's crazy I am doing this on my own; I don't have any siblings, just me. I wish my daughter was with me. She'll make a beautiful bridesmaid. I cannot contact her, till she is 18. Unless she choose to contact me. I love New York; I can't believe I left this place for so long. 14 years, 14 years I have been away from this city.

Here I was at the Plaza, waiting in the lobby for the guy to take me on tour of the wedding courts. I was standing admiring the painting, hanging over the fireplace. I heard footsteps approach; I turned, thinking it was Charles, the guide. But it was not him; it was a tall, dark haired man, with piercing hazel brown eyes. He smiled a crooked smile at me. A smile I had loved so much, and then all went black.

(Peter's POV)

She looked like she saw a ghost, I ran to her, as I saw her fall. I picked her up and placed her on the sofa, of the lobby. She was so beautiful, still so beautiful. I was sitting on the same sofa, looking down at her. When she finally came round, she jumped, banging her head into mine.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Peter, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Public place. Plus you collapsed It would be cruel of me just to leave you."

"Right. Well could you kindly move your face away from mine?"

"Is it too much? Am I making you nervous?"

"Peter. Please."

She pushed my head away from hers with her hand. I wanted to kiss her so bad, god I was acting like I was that same old fifteen year old boy. She tried to stand up, but she wobbled, probably didn't help with the size of those heels on her shoes, I got up quickly to help stead her. One hand on her arm the other wrapped tightly round her waist.

"Jess, you need to sit. Or should I say Emily."

She wobbled again, she loved so nervous. I almost forgot, I always made her feel this way. I couldn't help but smile.

"How...How did you know?"

"Libby."

"Oh, it would be her."

She signed and untangled herself from my grasp and sat down. I took the seat next to her.

"So how you been?"

"I'm good, I live in Florida now."

"But J, you always loved the city."

"I know. I moved to Florida. I've been living there for, 14 years now. How about you Peter. How are you?"

"I am great. I am a Hospice Nurse now. Still living in the same old city, I thought you moved to England."

"You've always had the helping nature inside you. I was going to, but went against the idea."

"Oh I see, so what do you do?"

"Me, I'm a wedding planner."

"I remember you always wanting to do that, you was planning your own wedding back then."

"And I am doing so now."

It's like she stabbed me in the heart, she was bring up her wedding. She was actually getting married.

"You're getting married?"

"Oh right. You didn't know. Yes, his name is Chris Koo. We met at a wedding 5 years ago."

"Let me guess a wedding that you had planned?"

"Yes actually, but I was also a guest."

"Well Jess, congratulations."

"Thank you Peter."

I got up, I couldn't handle all this.

"Jess, I have to dash off, but could we catch up sometime?"

"Err...I guess so."

"Great."

She handed me her card. I smiled at her; she stood up and extended her hand. I shook, it and for some reason I decided to kiss, her on the cheek. Then I left.

(Emily's POV)

There I was on the sofa; Peter Petrelli's face was inches from mine. Then he called me beautiful that always made me weak at the knees. Why of all people to see at the Plaza, it has to be him. He was flirting with, what is wrong with him. I am getting married. Ok then again he does not know that. Not the point. Why on earth did I agree to see him? I know how much he affects me. What is wrong with me? I am Emily Chan, I can do this. I am not that silly Jessica anymore. I won't fall back to my old ways, I will not fall back into his arms, because I love Chris, I cannot betray him like that. No, I am marrying Chris. It couldn't hurt for Peter & I to be friends. Right?

(_September, 1993_)

(Peter's POV)

Here I am, In Yale. Mom was proud of me; she couldn't believe I decided to go to an Ivy League. Before, about three years ago. I was so against going to an Ivy League. Nathan had gone to Columbia. At the time I wanted to go to NYU. But then I met Jess. She was the girl of my dreams, the total girl next door, she dreamed of going to Yale, since she was a little girl. And because of her, here I was now, to study English. I chose to attend Yale, because I knew it was Jess' dream and I hoped to see her here. But she was nowhere to be found. Then again it's just the first day. She always loved art; maybe she is going to study art. So I decided to head for the art department, maybe I will see her name on the list. There was no Jessica Chan. But Yale was her dream. I came here because of her, I chose Yale for her.

(Emily's POV)

Mom & Dad helped me change my name; I had moved to Florida, I was living with my Aunt. Now I am moving to my dorms. I am going to the University of Florida. I had always wanted to go to Yale. But I couldn't go. Yale brought me too close to New York. Too close to more heartbreak. I decided not to go to Yale, just in case he decides to go. I know Peter, would have done that for me. Because he loved me, well at least he did. I keep thinking about my baby Sky, she is all I think about. I hope whoever is looking after her is treating her right. Treating her like a princess. My beautiful Sky, I have a picture of her in my locket. Something I never take off. My beautiful girl. Oh how much I regret giving her up. I miss Peter so much too. He was my love, my first love, we had planned our wedding. Ok well I did the planning. Oh Peter, I will love you forever.

(_Present day)_

(Peter's POV)

Step one complete. Now for Step Two. To make Jess fall in love with me again. I know this is cruel. Cruel to steal her away from this writer guy, but she is mine, only mine to love. I loved her so much; she was the only girl I ever wanted. I rang her when I got home.

"Hey J, shall we go for dinner?"

"Dinner? How about just coffee?"

So we are starting slow are we? Slow I can do.

"Coffee is fine. It will be great to see you Jess, I've really missed you."

"Yeah. Erm. So tomorrow?"

"Sure, text me the coffee shop, your choice, you know the one by school is still around. Remember our lunch dates."

"Oh I remember, we didn't do much eating."

I smiled; she was thinking about our past, so does that mean she still has feelings for me?

"No we didn't. How about we meet there? For old time sakes? Let's say about 2?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then Peter."

Plan in motion, Chris Koo, get ready to fight. This is going to be ugly. Very ugly, because I am a Petrelli and we fight till death takes us.

* * *

_**Yes I know I twisted a bit of Peter's history. I hope you like it. please review :) Thought you guys may want to know a bit more about their history :) **_

_**Liv x**_


	11. Valentine's Day

_**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. It is rather long. Oh and I am going away on sunday and will be back tuesday, but it be really late, I am also busy tomorrow & I am hitting London next wednesday, so I guess I won't be writing till Thursday. Sorry my dearies. I will try to get a few more chapters up next week :) Oh and if you likes this, you may like my GG fanfiction.(British Socialites)  
**_

**_Livvie x x_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11**

(Maggie's POV)

It's Valentine's Day! The most romantic day of the year. I have something for Aaron, something special. I made it myself. I made him a quilt. It sounds a bit cheesy and corny, but he seriously always gets colds, then passing them on to me. Well I can't help but kiss him, when he is feeling ill. I stitched twenty patches of his favourite things, ranging from football to his love for books. I also stitched a Lion & a Lamb; to remind him the day we told each other we loved each other. I couldn't wait to give it to him. I spent hours and hours making it. Typically it's the boyfriend who meets his girlfriend outside her house, but every morning I meet outside his. Well it makes sense too; I mean I have to pass his house to get to school.

I was eating my breakfast, with Harry, when the doorbell went. I didn't have to start walking for another 10 minutes. Who on earth can it be?

"Mags, can you get that."

"Lazy git. You're even standing up."

He sticks his tongue out at me and I walk towards the door. I open it and I am met by a giant bear. Then Aaron's head pop up from the side of the bear.

"Happy Valentine's day."

I smile at him.

"Hey, Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

Aaron comes in and puts the bear down, as I close the door, when I turn around he swoops in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too. When do you want your gift?"

"My gift. I already have what I want."

"Really what?"

"You."

"That is so corny Aaron."

We turn to see my brother at the kitchen door way. I blush.

"What it is true. Maggie means everything to me."

"And you mean everything to me."

"Right, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone them."

I pick up my bear with one hand, and take Aaron's hand with the other. I lead him too my room.

"What's the plan for today?"

Aaron had pulled me into his arms; his arms were wrapped round my waist.

"Well school."

I frowned at him. He laughed at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well, dinner, at our spot, at the park. Your curfew, 10 isn't it? Do you think we could push it to half 10?"

"Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could watch the stars. Maybe camp outside."

"Outside at the park? My dad will never let me go. Plus, I'll be alone in a tent with you. He won't exactly approve."

"That's why I have already spoken to him. And we will camp outside in your back yard. Close enough to your parents, but far enough for our own alone time."

"You spoke to my dad? Don't you find him scary?"

"You dad scares the hell out of me. But I have to man up, if I can't ask him permission for something as simple as this. How am I going to do it one day, when I ask his permission to marry you?"

"What? You...thought about our future?"

I was almost in tears, he wants to marry me?

"Of course. Haven't you? I know I only ever want to be with you. There will never be another girl. I know talking about marriage is a bit scary, but I have no intentions of marrying you now, but just sometime in the near future."

That had me going I couldn't help myself. I was in tears. I just buried myself into his arms. We will be together. Forever.

(West's POV)

I have never been a believer in Valentine's Day. I mean it just a whole con, a total money wasting event. I mean it is called the most romantic day of the year. Shouldn't everyday be the most romantic day of the year, so long you are with the one person you love the most? I know Aaron & Maggie are all for it. Both talking about what to get each other. Sam & I well. For the sake of it. I got her something. We were in Chemistry; Sam was sitting with Maggie, while Aaron & I were sitting together. Every year on this special date, we have a flower round. Last year, Maggie got like a billion single red roses, from her admirers. Maggie had gotten Aaron & I a yellow rose back then. But now we are all in a relationship, I wonder what everyone will get this year.

In walked the freshman flower givers. Sam was given a bunch of red roses and purple freesias. She read the card and then turned to look at me, she gave me a smile and mouthed thank you. Then they started to bring the big guns. Maggie got a basket full of single pink and yellow roses. I looked at Aaron, he clearly looked jealous, that his girlfriend had a flood of admirers. Probably angry too, everyone knows Maggie belongs to Aaron. Then she got given a two dozen bouquet of white roses. White for love. Obviously from Aaron. There was one more bouquet. A huge bouquet of red tulips. Red tulips? What's so significant about them? She looked at Aaron.

"Red tulips?"

"It means, undying love."

He really does love her. All the girls signed and awed. Maggie was crying. Many of the other girls had tears in their eyes. It is true. Their love is an undying love.

(Aaron's POV)

First period was the flower round. I was excited. I got Maggie some of the most meaningful flowers. When it came to Maggie, she got a basket full of flowers from different people. What the hell where people doing? Did they not know Maggie is my girlfriend? But I have never dated the most popular girl in the school, I know many boys want Maggie; they envy me because she is mine. When my flowers arrived in front of her, she smiled. She seemed to glow, she knew the meaning to white roses, but when I told her, the meaning to the red tulips, it's like she glowed even more. She was radiant, shining like a guardian angel. I could read all the girls minds, they were thinking how romantic I was, they were starting to like me. Oh gross.

At lunch, I was leaning against a tree, with Maggie in my arms. She's been so quiet; she has spent most of the day in tears. West and Sam where sitting with us, as per usual.

"So what are you guys doing later on?"

"We just are going to be round Sam's. Snuggling up for some rom coms."

"West watching Rom Coms? Really? You've always been an action type of guy"

"Well Mags, it is Valentine's Day, and we are doing what Sam wants to do. Tell me what are you guys doing? Apart from eating each other?"

I scowled at him. We had stopped with the kissing. Ok well we didn't but we really did minimize the kissing.

"No actually, we are going to have dinner, and then just look at the stars."

"Aw, that's cute. Don't go catching a cold now Aaron. I am quite sick of catching all the colds off you and Maggie."

"No worries, Sam, I got Aaron covered."

She smiled at me, and tilted her head to be kissed. I willing bent down and kissed her.

(Sam's POV)

West will be arriving soon. I know he is not one for celebrating this day. He is so romantic; still I mean he believes that everyday should be a romantic day. I was debating whether to dress up for him, but I know he likes me the way I am, plus we are just having a movie night. I think sweats will do. I could probably glam it up with a little bit of makeup. We are not like Maggie & Aaron. We do not need to constantly kiss, we show our affection by just being together, doing things together. My parents have gone away for a romantic weekend, leaving the house for me and West. Maggie & I have been talking about...it. Doing it. Maggie has yet to do it with Aaron. They've been together longer the West and I. I am surprised they haven't the way they always seem to be sharing saliva I just assumed they did. I was ready, and I like West a lot. We've been together for what? 4 months, is that too early to be considering it? Maybe, since Maggie and Aaron have been together for 9 months, and sex has not even crossed their minds.

The doorbell finally went. I open the door to West. He smiled at me. I love that smile.

"You look cute."

"Cute? I look a mess, I'm just wearing sweats."

"Sam, you look beautiful in whatever you wear."

West was always so sweet. That's all I need just some reassuring words.

"So where do we go?"

I took his hand and lead him to the living room.

"What do you want to watch? The Notebook is so romantic."

"Whatever you want to watch."

He sat down and I put on the Notebook. I snuggled up into his arms.

"Sam, can I give you your present now."

"I thought the flowers were the present, and the painting of us."

"They are, but there is just one more."

"West. You didn't have too. I know how you feel about this day."

"Yes, admitting it is a waste of money, and you know everyday is supposed to be a special day, but I want to make it special for you."

He pecked me on the cheek and took out a small jewellery box. He handed it to me, I opened it. It was a beautiful gold key necklace.

"West...it is so beautiful. Thank you."

I pulled him in for a long kiss.

"Now you have the key to my heart."

Tears start to stream from my face. He held me close.

"My gift is nothing special. I just made a cake."

"That's fine. I didn't expect anything."

"But I feel I need to give you something back."

I know what I am going to give him, I hope he accepts it. I am ready, I hope he is ready.

(West's POV)

She loved the necklace, it is true she has indeed captured my heart; I think I am falling in love with her. Sam seemed quite upset that her gift was rubbish compared to mine, I don't care. Before I know it, her lips were pressed against mine. She had manoeuvred herself onto my lap.

"West...I give myself too you."

What...she was what? She can't be considering…but…yes I am ready, and I care about Sam, but…to sleep with each other. I don't know.

"Sam…."

"It's my gift too you. And I know we are both…V's, which makes it more perfect."

How could I resist, those pleading green eyes. I pulled her closer and kissed her. The Notebook, no longer had our attention. We were too engrossed in each other.

(Maggie's POV)

Aaron & I, were at the park, at our spot, he had arranged a picnic. The food was out, he even brought candles. I was sitting next to him. With my present for him in my hands.

"Ok ready for your gift?"

"Yup. Though you shouldn't have."

"I didn't buy it. I made it. More personal, if it's handmade, I even made the card."

I handed him the box, that I hard carefully, wrapped a blue ribbon round. He opened the box and pulled out the quilt. Touching each individual patch, he smiled at me before pulling me into a kiss.

"I love it. My favourite is, the lion & the lamb, I do love how you stitched the quote onto it. This must have taken you hours."

"It did. But it was all worth it. Now, you can take it with you on our park trips, so you don't get colds!"

"I will. Thank you my love."

He gave me a quick peck and wrapped the quilt around us both.

"Now for your gift."

"Aaron. You have already done so much for me. Stop it with all the gifts. First the bear, second the flowers, now this picnic and later the stars, what more have you got to give me!"

"I have a lot more to give you. But for now, close your eyes."

I obeyed. I closed my eyes. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Aaron, what is it?"

He leaned in and kissed me, it was long and passionate; when he pulled away I opened my eyes.

"A kiss?"

Then he dangled a beautiful silver heart shaped locket in front of me, It was beautiful. I opened it and it had a photo of him in it.

"Aaron. It's beautiful. You're so wonderful."

He smiled at me and helped me put the necklace, on, he then kissed my neck, which gave me butterflies in my stomach, he has never, done anything, like that before. He is a real gentleman; he kept his hands on my waist or on the small of my back, or occasionally in my hair, but nothing, what's the word, sexy. We haven't spoken about it, we probably should. I love, I love him so much, but I feel we should just wait, till at least I turned 16, maybe by the summer I will feel ready. He wrapped his arm round me and I snuggled into his arms.

(Peter's POV)

Valentine's Day. I was going to ask Jess out. Just for a friendly dinner. I walked into our usual meeting spot. I saw a Chinese man walk up to her.

"Hey Em."

She looked up and squealed jumping out of her seat and into his arms.

"Oh, Chris, what are you doing here?"

"It's Valentine's Day, surely you didn't think I was going to miss it now?"

"You're so sweet."

"Well, it gave me a reason to come and see my beautiful fiancée didn't it?"

"Always. I have a gift for you at home."

"Oh, I have a gift for you too."

He had opened a box; It was a brooch, a bird. She kissed him. At that point I had seen enough. I turned away and walked out the shop. Leaving my heart with her.

(Emily's POV)

I can't believe he flew down from Florida just to spend a few hours with me. We had lunch, a stroll in central park before heading back to mine for well. I had just taken Chris too JFK. I decide to head for the coffee shop for a last minute cappuccino, when I bumped into Peter.

"Peter, Hey."

"Jess, hey, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, you too."

"Where's your boy…..fiancé?"

"Oh he had to fly back to Florida; it was so sweet of him to fly over for a few hours though."

"Yes, very romantic. So you hungry? Want to go for a bite?"

"On Valentine's Day? Peter everywhere is going to be booked."

"How about sushi? Sushi is not all that romantic."

"Sushi, yeah I'll like that."

So Peter and I headed for a Japanese restaurant. The waiter showed us to our seats.

"You're engaged! Congratulations. She's a keeper."

He winked at Peter. Embarrassed I quickly hid my wedding hand.

"Ooh no no, he is not my fiancé."

The waiter apologised and walked away.

"Embarrassing huh? Jess, its ok, he never knew."

I cannot believe the waiter thought Peter was my fiancé, its absurd! But it is the most romantic day of the year, and we are out together. Maybe this was a mistake.

(Peter's POV)

Just my luck! Chris was not staying for the whole day. So I decided to take her for sushi. God Jess' face when the waiter thought I had just proposed to her. I would marry her. I wish I was that lucky man who was. Once the food arrived she was a bit reluctant to try some of the food. She's Asian what's wrong with her?

"Come on J you might like it."

"It looks rather gross."

Before she could say anymore I had shoved a chunk in her mouth. I laughed at her facial expression. Oh I have missed her so much. On the outside we looked like a couple in love. Well technically we are a couple of people, who are in love. Just not with each other. Well I can't speak for her, but I am definitely in love with her.

I was walking her home, we had reached her apartment block on the Upper East Side, and she still lived in style.

"I had a nice time, Peter. Thank you."

"Yeah, it was nice to spend this day with you."

She was about to step into her building.

"Jess, wait."

She paused, looked at me a bit wearily. Then I hugged her, she looked relieved, but out of nowhere I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away looking horrified and then ran.

"Jess! I'm sorry. Wait!"

(Emily's POV)

I thought Peter was going to kiss me, but he hugged me thank god. But then out of nowhere he leaned in and kissed me. I was horrified; I did not know what to do. My heart was screaming kiss him back while my head was yelling run. So I did, I ran. I knew this was a mistake. A huge mistake. He ran after me, but I got into the lift on time and I watched it close on him. Why did I agree to go out with him? I thought I could be strong. But I guess I was wrong. I am not strong, because he is my weakness.

* * *

_**I am sorry that this is so airy fairy. and a bit soppy, cheesy and corny. (you name it) well I guess by reading the title. it just says it all. I hope you liked it. I thought you may want to know a bit more of their normal lives. I have planned for something big to happen :) please keep reading, please review :)**_

_**Liv x x**_


	12. Lean On Me

**_Hey sorry I took my time posting the next chap. As you may have read I went away for a few days, and I felt I owed it to my British Socialites readers (so I wrote a couple of Chapters for that one first before starting on this ) I hope you like it :) Very Jess & Peter central!. Will go back to the teens in the next chap :) Things will stand to get interesting from this point :) Please keep reading, please review_**

**_Love Livvie x x

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 12**

(Peter's POV)

It's been a week since Valentine's Day. Since I stupidly kissed Jess. She refuses to answers any of my calls, my texts or even my Facebook PMs! I feel so guilty. I even sent her letters through the post. I just want her to speak to me again. That's all. Is that too much to ask?

It's late almost 9. I was walking through Central Park, when I saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench. It was Jess. I sat down beside her, she glance over and cursed, she got on. I took the chance and grabbed her arm.

"Jess Wait."

"I have nothing to say to you Peter. Please let go of my arm."

"Jess I am incredibly sorry that I kissed you."

"Peter. Let go of my arm."

I reluctantly let go of her arm. She was starting to walk away.

"Jess I am truly…"

"If you are sorry you shouldn't have down it in the first place!"

My phone starts to ring. It's Nathan.

"Jess…please wait ok."

I answer my phone; I see that Jess is hovering.

"Hello?"

"Pete. You have to come to the hospital. Pa's had a heart attack."

"What? Ok….I am coming."

My father, I don't believe it. He is normally as health as a horse. I did not realise Jess was still with me. She had approached me and place a hand on my arm.

(Emily's POV)

I was going to leave him. Even if he asked me to wait. But then I saw a horrible look on his face. That face killed me. I knew I had to stay. Once he got off the phone, I went up to him. Placing a hand on his arm.

"Peter. What's wrong?"

He could not see to get his words out. He was shaking. This was bad.

"My…my…father had a heart attack."

"What? Oh Peter I am sorry."

He sits down still shaking. I sit down next to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to go."

"I know. I hope he is ok."

I get up to leave.

"Jess. Wait. Come with me."

"Peter….Urm…I…"

"Please Jess….I need you."

I saw the pain, the need in his eyes. He needs me. That's all I ever wanted to do, just to be there for him, and I guess I shall. I nodded and went to the hospital with him. Once we arrive, we are met by Nathan. He embraces his little brother, pulling him close. Always so protective.

"Pete."

Nathan then raises an eyebrow when he sees me.

"Jessica Chan?"

"Nathan Petrelli. Long time no see."

"Jessica. It really is you."

"Yup. All skin and bone."

He looks down at my hand and obviously seeing the huge rock that now occupies my left hand.

"And Engaged. Who is the lucky fella?"

"His name is Chris."

"Congratulations."

Nathan turns his attention back towards Peter.

"Pete, pa is in surgery. Ma is in pieces. Heidi is with her."

"Should I go and find mom?"

"No Pete, please stay with me."

The Petrelli's brothers sat down, and I took a seat next to Peter. Heidi & Angela soon return. Angela was tearful, but she raised an eyebrow when she saw me. I do remember her not liking me much. Peter was shaking badly next to me. I took his hand and squeezed it; he turned to look at me and pulled a weak smile. I was about to withdraw my hand when he held my hand tight. He needed me. I will do the best I can to comfort him.

Then the surgeon emerged from the emergency room.

"Mrs Petrelli."

Angela stands up with Nathan & Heidi by her side.

"Yes Dr Chapman?"

"I am afraid; your husband has past away."

Angela burst into more floods of tears. Nathan held his hysterical mother close. Heidi was in tears too.

"Ma lets go get you a drink."

Nathan looked at me, telling me with his eyes to look after Peter, I nodded. Nathan & Heidi lead Angela away. Peter just sat there. He wasn't crying. He then stood up kicking the chair. He really scared me. I felt so helpless.

"Peter."

He stormed out of the hospital, curse it why on earth am I wear the most inappropriate shoes. I was trying to catch up with him. He then stopped and entered a local bar.

"Peter!"

"You will join me won't you?"

Well I couldn't leave him. So I sat down at the bar and ordered my usual martini. Peter was drinking excessively.

"Peter. Stop drinking so much."

"Well keep up then!"

What was he doing? Drinking was not going to solve his problems. After a while I had drunk a fair amount, not enough so that I was totally out of it, but enough to make a fool of myself. He was scaring me. I am worried he will pass out on me any minute.

"Peter please….you are scaring me."

(Peter's POV)

I turned to look at her. I saw the fear in her eyes. She was generally scared for me. My beautiful Jess. I downed my last drink and stood up. I stagger a little. Jess had taken me home. Shoot I should have cleaned it up. It is not exactly a place Jess would consider setting foot in, well it wasn't in the Upper East Side. Mom hardly liked coming to visit.

Once we were in the safe harbour of my flat, I started to hit the wall. Jess was holding me pleading for me to stop.

"Peter! Please! You are going to hurt yourself."

I then pushed her against the wall, kissing her with such force. I expected her to slap me, but instead she returned my kisses. I started to cry, cry with joy because she was back in my arms, but I was also crying for the lose of my father. I slumped to the floor, Jess falling with me, she just held me close. It was like she was sharing my pain with me, I watched her cry as I did. She has always been like that, trying to share my burden; it always made me feel better. She did help ease the pain. That is why I still love her. She would always be there for me. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, I want her, and I need her. I was sending kissing all over her body, she will be mine forever.

So long have I waited for her, waited for her to be back in my arms to return my affections, to return my kisses, to possibly return my love. Our kisses were passionate and long. Too long have we been apart, too long have we not been one.

(Emily's POV)

I woke, in the arms of Peter. Shit. I slept with him. Shit. Shit. Shit! I am engaged! Due to marry this fall. I sat up abruptly, pulling the covers over my front. I heard Peter stir behind me. He sat up and kissed my shoulder.

"Morning Beautiful."

That sent a shiver down my spine. I felt sick.

"Peter, this was a huge mistake."

I got up pulling the covers with me, where the hell was my clothes! Last night must have been wild.

"Jess, it's not like I haven't seen you naked."

I turned to look at the naked Peter he threw me a wicked smile. I scowled at him. I picked up his pants and lobbed them at him; he stood up and put them on.

"It is not the point. I am marrying Chris. I love him."

His smile dropped. I didn't mean to hurt him, but he has to know. I would never choose him over Chris. I couldn't. Peter picked up his shirt from the floor and handed it too me. I raised my eyebrow. No way was I going to be prancing around in his shirt!

"Jess just put it on. Till you find your clothes. Some night, huh?"

I reluctantly put his shirt on. I was going to find my clothes and get out of there as soon as possible. Peter had trailed out to the bathroom; maybe I could get dress and then run for it. I started to gather my clothes and got dressed. I pulled on my favourite suede high heeled boots grabbed my bag, pulled on my coat and made it for the door. But before I made it, I found myself against the wall, with his face inches from mine. He was wet. He had a towel round his bottom half, god he looked so sexy.

"Jess, where are you going?"

"Err….Home."

"Please don't leave me….I need you….my….my…father….just….."

Tears were forming in his eyes. He looked so helpless. Yes sleeping with him was mistake, but to leave him, would also be a mistake. I couldn't do that too him. He needs me.

"Peter…."

Tears were forming in my eyes; I threw myself into his arms, even if he was wet.

"I am not leaving you."

(Peter's POV)

As I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Jess making it for the door, I ran to her with all my speed and shoved her against the wall, and I wanted to kiss her again. But I didn't. How dare her, she knows I need her, she can't leave me at a time like this. I saw the look on her face when I brought up my father, from that I knew she was going to stay; she was not going to leave me at a time like this.

"Peter you are wet."

I laughed at her. I wish she was mine. She will be. I said I was going to fight, and I will.

"I have to go. Go home. I need a change of clothes, a shower. Then I will come back."

"You know you look good in my clothes."

"Peter. Don't. Chris…."

I did not want to hear anymore of that git. Yes I know you are going to marry him, do not need to bring it up all the time.

"Ok. I'll meet you at the café then. We will be heading to mi casa. I need to help mom with dad's things."

"Peter….I don't think that is a good idea. I am not exactly family. And your mother despises me."

"But I need you with me. We are just friends. No one has to know what happened last night."

"No…especially not Chris, ooh…gosh."

Guilt was written all over her face. She truly did love that git. She quickly pecked me on the cheek and left. I hope she does meet me, or I just may die.

(Angela's POV)

I cannot believe Peter. He brought that woman into my household. She has done nothing wrong. She comes from a good background, well off too. But I guess you could call me racist. I do not want her breaking his heart. All those years ago it was I who split them up. I remember how I loved another before Arthur, but by his strict Asian parents, he slumbered to their commands and married someone from his own culture, and how he loved her. Breaking my heart, I did not want her to go and do that too my Peter. I know she will go and marry someone Chinese. She was sitting with Peter. I sat opposite them.

"Jessica, will you excuse us, I need to talk with my son, privately."

"Certainly."

She got up and followed Heidi out. Nathan sat down next to his brother.

"Peter what on earth is that woman doing back in your life?"

"Mom, we are just friends."

"Oh really? You are not considering trying to win her back are you?"

"Of course not mom, she is getting married."

"Getting married? Who is the unfortunate soul?"

Nathan threw me a sharp look, I clearly remember him being jealous of Peter. Well Jess was beautiful, clearly still beautiful now.

"Ma. Have you tried to get to know her before, backstabbing her?"

"Mom, don't worry we won't be getting back together anytime soon, she is getting married to a writer, called Chris."

Well that is a good thing she was not trying to break my son's heart. Peter is not like Nathan, he is not built strong. He is too caring and compassionate, probably why he is the nursing field. His daughter has inherited his compassionate and caring side, but it is clear her beauty is from her mother. For many years have I watched my granddaughter from afar. She was beautiful, truly beautiful; she must never find her parents. Her birth parents, I know she will reunite her parents, and that is something I never intend on ever happening.

(Chris Koo's POV)

I was standing across the road by a tree. From his apartment, then I saw her emerge. I knew what she did. How she betrayed me. But I will forgive her. For I love her too much. I know of this Peter. I have known of him for a while now. Slowly am I digging into her past. I know her real name is Jessica. But I know her as Emily, she is my Emily. I know it was a drunken mistake, and this Peter guy just lost his father. Emily always had the need to be there for people, I remember she tried to worm her way to be there for me. But life has always been perfect, even situations others may consider not so perfect. I view my life from every positive perspective. Never letting a negative thought into my mind. But I do know I am losing her. The more time she spends with him, the more I lose of her, the more she is turning back to her old self. Once I saw her get into a cab, I hailed for one and left in the opposite direction. Once I was back in my apartment in Brooklyn, I gained a phone call from my boss.

"Christopher, it has been a while since we have spoken. It is clear that you have not been doing your job correctly."

"What? Yes I have. You told me to look after her, I am. It seems her powers have not manifested yet."

"Yes but was falling in love with her, part of your job?"

"No…but….We spent so much time together…I eventually…."

"Enough said Christopher. You will let me know when you see her using her powers. I fear…she…has passed on her powers to her daughter."

"What….wait…she has a daughter?"

"Oh, you did not know? Yes you are about to inherit a stepdaughter."

"Who is the father?"

"Who the father is, does not concern you. Now keep a watchful eye on her. Do not let her go. Do you understand me? She must stay yours."

"I can feel her slipping away from me."

"I know this woman. She will never leave you. She is too riddled with guilt. She will only leave you if you grant her permission. I must go. I have a lot of things to do. For I have just lost my husband."

"My condolences. I shall leave you. I will contact you, if she has any progress."

"Very well. Oh and Christopher. Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you."

With that she hanged up. That woman scared me. I do not know of her power, but I do know she does possess one. Being a mere, mortal myself, I know Jess is powerful, I can sense it. But now to know her daughter possess possibly multiple powers too. I am determined to find out who the birth father is. For I bet he is unaware he father a child, and if I was him, I would have wanted to know.

* * *

_**:) Did you like it? Please review! Love you my lovely readers :) x x x**_


	13. Where Do Broken Hearts Go

_**Here is Chapter 13...I hope you like it :) Please review

* * *

**_

**Chapter 13**

(Maggie's POV)

Oh my gosh, West loves Sam. Oh I can't wait for him to tell her how he feels! It's April now, so it means they have been dating for 6 months! Oh this is so cute! I think Sam feels the same way too! I just wish I could read her mind!

It's almost mine and Aaron's one year anniversary! I still don't know what to get him! I love him so much. Can't imagine my life without him! I can't imagine West & Sam apart. I think I would cry if they did split. They are perfect for each other, as I am for Aaron. Everything has been so blissful! I'm so happy; I am full of light, full of happiness, full of hope.

(Aaron's POV)

I'm worried. Very worried. Not about Maggie. But about Sam. She has been acting weird. Her thoughts…don't make sense. I don't want her to fall of the face of the earth, because I know it would kill West. For I have known for sometime that he loves her. He loved her so much he even slept with her on Valentine's Day. I cannot believe they had sex at what, 4 months together! I mean Maggie & me almost reaching one year together and sex hasn't even crossed our minds! Ok well it has mine, and we need to talk, but Maggie is such a delicate flower. Losing my virginity is important to me, as I know it is very important to her. I couldn't possibly take it from her if she is not ready, I know she is not. I've read her mind on Valentine's Day, when I kissed her on the neck. Since that day I have not kissed her inappropriately. I don't want to pressure her; she can take all the time that she wants. But the thing, I need to worry about right now is what to get her for our anniversary and Sam Collins. I have a horrible feeling something bad is going to happen.

(James' POV)

Noah told me that Claire is showing signs of her powers developing. I am worried; maybe Maggie is developing into her powers too. Liv & I have been recording for signs, our list is slowly increasing. I know this really stressing Liv out; it is making her constantly ill. I have never see Liv like this, I worry for her. I have never worried this much about Liv since her fatal incident 18 years ago.

(July- 1989)

(James' POV)

Finally a night out, just the two of us. It's been so hectic since Harry has been born, he was premature, and he has caused a lot of stress for my wife. I insist that we drive to the restaurant, but Liv refused, she insist she needed the fresh air, so we started to walk to the restaurant. The thing is we never reached it, there was a man approaching us from the other end of the alleyway. I did not pay much attention; I was too in gross in my wife. The next thing I knew was that I was knocked to the floor from something with great speed. I turn to see my wife struggling with the man who was walking toward us, how on earth did he reach us so fast?

"Give me your purse."

"No! Who the hell are you! How did you get to me so fast?"

They were fighting over the purse.

"Liv just give it too him."

"James I can't it has the photos of the boys."

Things moved fast, I was back on my feet but I was too late to stop him, he was so fast. He pulled a knife out and stabbed my wife, she let go of the bag and started to fall, I caught her, and she was bleeding from her abdomen.

"Livvie!"

She turned to look at me, she called out my name before passing out. I rushed her to the hospital tears falling from my eyes; I called the nanny to stay longer. Liv had to make it, she can't leave me. After what felt like hours Liv finally came out of the recovery room. Once she awoke the doctor spoke to us.

"Mr & Mrs Hope, I am afraid there is some bad news. I am afraid, that from the blow of that knife, it has severely damage Mrs Hope's womb, it means…unfortunately, you will not be able to bear anymore children."

I held my wife's hand tight. As she burst into tears. I know how much she has dreamed about having a baby girl. I know how upset she got everytime the midwife told her we were expecting a baby boy. Though she loved the boys I know deep down she wants a baby girl. Now to have this dream taken from her, I felt so hopeless.

(_Present day)_

I can't even concentrate on my current case, our suspect are the Collins, it is rumoured that they possess extra ordinary powers, I am willing to let this case slip, so that I can focus on my family.

(West's POV)

I am going to do it. I am going to tell Sam that I love her. I am going to meeting her today, at the park. I can't wait. I have a feeling that just maybe she loves me too. After Valentine's Day, we have gotten closer; I love just holding her in my arms. We even turned into an Aaron & Maggie. We are all over each other. Well we can't help it. I knew I shouldn't have told Maggie that Sam & I had sex, she flipped. I know that maybe we should have waited a little longer, but we were both ready, and I guess maybe we should have waited till we both loved each other but we live in the 21st century and this is how we roll now a days.

I arrived at the park early, waiting at our usual spot, at the bench by the oak tree. Sam was late. When she finally arrived she was not her usual self. She did not run into my arms as she usually did, she merely just stood there. Not sure whether to stand or sit. I took her hand and led her to the bench. Once we sat down she withdrew her hand. That hurt a little.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She then forcefully kissed me. I willing kissed her back. After we stopped kissing, I had pulled her closer to me. I whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

With that remark she burst into tears. She stood up and started to run. With all my might I ran after her. Grabbing her hand and pulling her so that she faced me.

"West….I…. am leaving…town…..goodbye."

And with that she left me. Left me standing there in the park alone. Dark clouds started to gather. They finally burst and came the heavy rain. I do not know how long I stood in the rain, must have been hours. I did not know what to do. Sam left me. She left me broken hearted.

(Maggie's POV)

I was worried. Sam has texted me telling me she was leaving town and she wasn't coming back. I raced to her house but everything was gone, no one was in. I then ran to West's house, he wasn't in. I knew I couldn't do this alone so I went to Aaron.

"Hey Mags, what's up?"

He pulled me in and kissed me on the forehead, I loved how he knew if something was wrong. It is like he can read my mind…ok he can't probably just knows me well. Well he should, I'm his girlfriend.

"It's Sam. She texted me…saying she is leaving and she won't be coming back."

"What?"

"I went to her house, but it was empty. They have already gone."

"Oh my god! How is West?"

" I don't know, he isn't answering my calls, he is not at home. Help me Aaron."

Aaron nodded and grabbed his keys, we headed out in his car and it seemed that we drove around for ages in the pouring rain.

"Oh my god! Aaron the park!"

Of course that was the only place we hadn't tried. Once we arrived, I was out of the car before Aaron had stopped the vehicle. It was chucking it down with rain, Aaron had came up behind me and put an umbrella over me. Wrapping a arm round my waist we started to walk around the park. When I saw a figure standing in the rain, for someone reason I tore myself from Aaron's grasp and ran to the figure, by the time I reached them I was soaking wet. It was West. I knew it.

"West. Thank god. What are you doing in the rain?"

He wouldn't answer me. I shook him. He turned his attention to me and then he crumbled to his knees, sobbing. I fell to the floor and hugged him.

"She left me Mags…she left."

I couldn't help but cry. He loved her so much, I let West sob in my arms. I just held him close. He then let go of me and stood up. I stood up and rested a hand on his shoulder. It was as if in a matter of seconds he was a totally different person.

"West…"

"Maggie I told her I loved her….and she ran from me…she RAN!"

The way he shouted ran made me jump; he was starting to get aggressive. I stepped back a little, only to find support from my love, my Aaron, I turned to face Aaron for a moment and he nodded at me. Locking his free hand with mine. I turned my attention back to my best friend.

"West…I'm sorry…is there anything I can do for you?"

"There is nothing! NOTHING! Just bloody leave me alone. I don't need you to help me. Stay away from me."

"West…"

"I mean it Mags…Leave me alone…I don't need your help…I don't need anyone's help."

With that he left me. My best friend was broken, and there was nothing I could do to help him. That broke my heart. I burst into tears and Aaron pulled me close to him as I sobbed in his arms.

(Aaron's POV)

What the bloody hell was West playing at? Sure I know he has a broken heart, but to refuse help from his best friend, the one friend that has stuck by him for all these years, watching Maggie cry like that broke my heart. That explains Sam's weird thoughts. I can't believe she left him I could have sworn she loved him too. I need to fix West. I need to fix him fast.

I knew something was wrong, I could feel it, it is as if I have a sixth sense. I need to find out why she left him. Convince her to return, she needs to be with West. He needs her.

(Sam's POV)

We are in San Francisco, this is where will be staying temporary till we find permanent resident in another state. It broke my heart, seeing West face like that. He loved me, and I love him so, but I couldn't be with him. He would have considered me a freak. It did not help that my family is endanger. Someone has tracked us and suspect that we possessed powers. I have yet to understand all of this. When I discovered my powers just a couple of weeks ago I flipped. I can't carry on being with West with this thing… that was making me a freak. Surely West would not love me in the same way. No he would run from me and call me a freak, so I had to leave him. I almost didn't, when I heard that he loved me. But I had to I was leaving because I loved him. If I stayed I know I was only putting him in danger. I am a freak, I do understand why I was given this, it's a curse. Mother calls it a gift, a gift. This so called 'gift' torn me from the guy I loved. So tell me again is this a gift or a curse?

* * *

_**Ok please do not hate me. I know I split West & Sam up. Ok maybe you did not know enough about their relationship. but for you W & S lovers I am sorry! At least it is not Aaron & Maggie :) **_

_**Please review much appericated :) **_

_**Liv x x  
**_


	14. Anniversary

_**Hey here is Chapter 14 :) Not much of a chappie sorry. :) Please review! x x

* * *

**_

**Chapter 14 **

(Maggie's POV)

Sam left so abruptly, not knowing the people she hurt in the process. We grew so close; she started to become a sister to me. I thought we were close, I thought she could turn to me if something was wrong, clearly not. The one person she hurt the most was West, oh how he loved her. It hurts me so much to watch West like that. I know he can't watch Aaron & I together. West has withdrawn from us; he tends to sit by himself. He doesn't want anything to do with us, and it breaks my heart, he is my best friend and there is nothing I can do too help him.

"My Love."

I turn to see Aaron; I smile at him and turn back to look out the window. He approaches and wraps his arm round me.

"He hasn't answered any of my calls; he refuses to talk to me. Aaron it's been a month now."

"I know…you worry too much. You know I am trying to trace Sam down."

"Aaron, how are you going to find her? She could be anywhere!"

"My love, trust me, I will find her."

"Oh, Aaron, I can't even imagine how he feels, it probably is like daggers to the heart, if I think like him and lost you….I would be…."

Aaron spun me to face him and pressed his lips against mine. The kisses were intense and passionate.

"Never will I leave you. Don't think like that."

From the look in his eyes, the look of love, the look of commitment, I knew he would never leave me.

"I love you."

"And I love you. I'll see you tomorrow…Happy Anniversary Eve."

I laugh and pull him closer for a kiss. Tomorrow as our anniversary and we need to talk, talk about….yeah…we just need to talk.

(Aaron's POV)

I tracked her down, she was in San Francisco, all I would have to do is go to San Francisco and work from there. But first things first, Maggie & I's anniversary. She has been worrying about West too much, her mind has been extremely private in the past month, I can't even find out what she is thinking. I need to make sure our anniversary is something she will remember, I need to cheer her up, just for a day anyway. I have the place to myself tomorrow, the whole day. I…I…plan to talk to her about….sleeping with each other…or I could rush…into it and hope she will…follow. I love her so, and I will not pressure her into doing it, I am not that kind of boyfriend, if she wants to wait we will. So much is going on right now; I do not want to add another burden. That bloody Debbie Marsh is giving her a hard time, ooh how much I want to get her off the team. Maggie is a sensitive person, there is only so much she can handle, and there is only such much I can help take the burden.

I fear for West, I know he could do something reckless; he would do something out of the ordinary. This is not him, but because he hates his old self so much he would want to change, I have read his mind. But lately he has been keeping his distance. I just hope the one reckless thing he does not do is commit suicide.

Maggie will be round soon. I was cooking, ha me cooking I know. But mom has taught me how to make her famous shepherd pie. Maggie's Valentine's gift was so thoughtful, I knew I had to step up the game, and give her something amazing. The table was laid, the pie is cooking, I am dressed in my tux…all that is missing is my beautiful girl.

The doorbell finally went. It felt like I was waiting for ages. I walked to the door and opened it, there she stood. Dressed in red, she was beautiful. Once she came in and I had shut the door, I pulled her in for a long kiss. I just wanted to kiss her forever.

"Aaron…."

Why was she speaking? Does she not understand that all I wanted to do was kiss? She pulled away breathless, I was going to kiss her again.

"Aaron…however much I would love to kiss you, I actually smell burning."

"Shit!"

I ran to the kitchen and she followed. I opened the oven and a flood of smoke came flooding out. Oh man my pie is burnt. I tried to take it out, burning my hands in the process, I forgot about the oven gloves.

"Aaron...you are not wearing oven…gloves!"

She grabbed a towel and took the burnt pie from me and placed it on a rack before switching the oven off. She then led me to the sink and placed my hands under the cold water.

"I ruined dinner…"

"Clearly you don't know how to cook…"

"I just wanted it to be special…trying to impress you…."

"Why do you need to impress me? I am already yours. Silly. You do not need to go through the whole shenanigans."

"But I do…it's our anniversary and I screwed it up."

"Shut up…you did not. Now sit down…I need to go and the basket."

"Basket? Basket of what?"

"Food…I prepared a little something."

Always the organised one. God I love her so much. How did I manage to pull a girl that is good at everything? She soon returned with a hamper full of fresh food.

Once we had eaten, I lead her to my bedroom. She sat on the bed while I went into the draw for her gift. I sat on the bed with her and handed her a box. She opened it and then threw herself into my arms.

"This…is a promise, I promise to look after you, promise to share your burden, and promise to love you forever."

Her eyes glisten with tears, as I clasp the bracelet with a key hanging from it round her wrist, I then kissed her, and we fell onto the bed. I was kissing her; my hand had moved down to her leg, I was moving her dress up slowly. I started to kiss her neck, when she slapped me. I sat up abruptly. She did too.

"Oh Aaron…I didn't mean to slap you…not hard anyway…. I just didn't expect that from you."

"Right…sorry it is my fault…we should talk…about us…and…you know."

"You mean sex? I love you…but Aaron…I am not ready…I'm not even sixteen yet."

"I understand…sorry…I…didn't…."

But she had shut me up with a kiss. Before walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"No where…just getting you, your gift."

She came back and sat down and handed me a box, I opened it to find an expensive looking watch, and on the back it had engraved 'Forever am I yours.'

"And forever, am I yours."

I brought her lips too mine...and forever will we be together, till death takes us.

(Emily's POV)

Today…today is my anniversary, my 5th anniversary with Chris. I have yet to bring myself to tell him of…my…betrayal. I can't tell him, I just can't. I don't want him to leave me, I love him. But I also love Peter, why oh why do I still love him? I mean over the past months, I've been there for him, as a friend, I know he needs me, a lot has happened since his father's death, his sister in law, and now a good friend of mine, Heidi was involved in a car accident with Nathan. I couldn't withdraw myself from his life, he'll kill himself. But I need to stay away, I am getting married soon. I know Chris won't take kindly to me hanging with Peter all the time. But being with him brings back all the memories, all the love I have for him, that was bottled in has come bursting out. Sky reminds me too much of him. He never can know he father a child, he would hate me forever, and I cannot bear for him to hate me. No not ever.

(West's POV)

I have never felt so lost. She left me because I told her I loved her. I can't even stand being around Aaron & Maggie. My two best friends, their love is just driving me crazy. I can't watch them, so in love while I am without. Why did she leave? She meant so much to me; I am so lost without her. I do not know if life is worth living if she is not in it.


	15. Suicide

_**Here is Chapter 15 :) It may not be all that...I having a bit of writers block...ouch...haha. lol Okies Please review x x x

* * *

**_

**Chapter 15 **

(Sam's POV)

It's July. Summer holidays, it has been almost three months now since I left Costa Verde. I miss everyone like crazy. I miss Maggie; I miss Aaron, and most of all I miss West. I still love him so much. When I discovered my powers, I had no one to turn too. Sure my mom and dad have powers, but it was just them, no one else. But now I see it as a gift, I put it to good use. I can help others.

There was a knock at the door. Mom & dad are at work, who the hell can it be? Erk I am so tempted to ignore it. But the stupid person kept consistently knocking at the door. Fine! I'm coming.

I trailed down the stairs to the door, I opened it and there stood, Aaron Tyler-Samuels.

"Aaron…."

He smiled at me and I hugged him, I miss him. How did he find me?

"Hey Sam. I've missed you."

"Come in…You alone?"

I was hoping he might have brought the others, the others as in West….clearly he is alone.

"Yup, I didn't tell Maggie, she has been worrying about you and West too. That is why I am here."

I lead him to the living room, oh gosh what happened to West?

"What's wrong?"

"West…stopped talking to us, he refuses any of our help, this is getting Maggie very upset, you know they have been friends for a long time."

"Oh…I was going to ask how he is, clearly not doing well."

"Sam, you need to come back, we all miss you."

I can't. You'll brand me a freak. You do not want to be friends with someone with extraordinary powers.

"I can't."

"Well it looks like we are one and the same, I am like you Sam."

What on earth is he talking about? One and the same.

"I, like you have extraordinary powers."

"What?"

No way. Of course there are more people out there with powers. Talk about six degree of separation or what.

"How….how do you know I possess powers."

"I can read you mind."

Oh God! He has been reading my mind all this time! Oh my gosh! How does he cope? When did he find out? I moved away because of this.

"It is rather annoying actually, hearing everyone's thoughts all the time, though the only person I can't seem to read is Maggie, funny that. Coping well I thought I was a freak till I spoke to my parents and round about that time Maggie entered my life. I found out before freshman year started. Almost two years ago."

"So you are a mind reader."

"I am…what can you do?"

"I…don't want to…I mean I do not feel like telling you. Not yet anyway."

"I understand Sam. Just come home ok…we all miss you."

I can't. My family's safety is very important to me. I am sorry, I cannot. I can't return to Costa Verde. I won't.

"Very well, but I know you love West. And right now you are destroying him. You do not understand how much you have hurt him, to leave him so abruptly with no real explanation. I fear for the worse, I fear he may hurt himself and Maggie & I won't get there in time to save him. He needs you, as much as you need him."

And with that he got up and left. What have I done? What have I done too West?

(Aaron's POV)

I found her, finally. I thought I could convince her to come back, but things clearly were more complicated. She possessed powers, so her and West would be a power couple ha literally, well they were. She needs to come home. West has taken to drinking. Maggie is so worried. There is only a matter of time when he will be beyond help. Now without school it has been increasingly harder to keep tabs on West. Ok I mean I track him via his thoughts but that can only get you so far. Maggie normally summers with the Petrelli's but this year, she decided not too. She is staying to watch over West. So she is staying with me. Our parents agreed that we are to sleep in separate rooms but she always comes and creeps into my bed every night. She would have stayed with the Rosen's but West well…he isn't talking to us. She had fallen asleep in my arms. That's how we sleep every night. She hasn't been sleeping well for months, with the whole West & Sam fiasco; it is putting a permanent worry line on her beautiful face. I didn't even know how I was going to go up to San Francisco and back. I couldn't take her with me, luckily I didn't. She would have flipped about Sam's powers….and mine. I had convinced mom to take her shopping…a girly weekend so I could leave.

When Jasper heard Maggie was staying over for the holidays he refused to come back, git. I mean he hasn't even met her. One day he will have to meet Maggie. She is my intended future wife, and I will make sure he loves her! What is there not to love about her?

(West's POV)

I am losing my mind; my school work has been affected like I care anymore anyway. I know I have been hurting Maggie. I know I shouldn't be ignoring her, I know I need her help, I know she wants to help me, but this is the one thing I am doing alone. She will never truly understand. Not until she loses Aaron. But they never will be parted. I know that, they know that. This is my burden, I alone should carry it. I have carried this for far too long now. I am flying now…flying high, over the woods; near the park…I am going to do it now…I am falling….

(Peter's POV)

Since Heidi's accident, Nathan hasn't been the same; he has been acting really weird. He has been distant. Everytime I go and see him, before I can open the door he is gone in a flash. I swear he is in; it is like he flew out the window or something. Jess really has been my rock; she has been here for me. Ok maybe she is stilling getting married, and I am failing to capture her heart, but I have time, I think. Jess comes and visits Heidi every week, they really have been come fast friends, Mom still doesn't like her. Good thing I am not marrying her ey? I walked into the living room and there she was sitting with Heidi.

"Hey J."

"Hi."

She smiled at me and returned to conversation with Heidi, I sat down opposite them.

"I am just going to go to the loo."

Heidi started to wheel herself away.

"So, how are you?"

"Very busy, the wedding is drawing close, getting a bit stressed out."

Why does she have to bring up the wedding, I don't want to know.

"Ha, drawing near then."

Why was I responding to her then? What a fool!

"Yeah, it is. Two months, well I guess just under now. Peter…are you sure you do not want to come?"

"I can't get the day off. I'll try…"

"Ooh ok, I will put your name on the guest list anyway."

If I go to your wedding, I know I will ruin it for you. I would declare my love for you. But then I would just make a fool of myself, you will never leave him for me, I know that now. But then why do I still love you?

(Sam's POV)

I don't even know why I am here. Ok I do. I have to see him. Just to see his face, to see that he is ok. Of course he is not ok. I left him when he told me he loved me, he must have taken my leaving all wrong. I'm in the park. I am wearing shades and have my hoody on. I do not want anyone recognising me. West & I have spent many wonderful times here. How is walking round a park going to help me find him. I sat down on a bench looking up towards the sky, it was a beautiful day. Out of nowhere I saw something flying in the distance, what is it? Damn wish I brought my glasses. Then it started to fall. Oh gosh! I got up and started to run towards the woods. Thank god I am wearing my beloved converses. I was running with all my might, damn why am I so unfit! Probably should have taken up Maggie's offer to join The Cheerios. I was good way in the woods now, and then I saw a figure fall in front of me, I screamed. Oh god it was West. I ran to him. He was unconscious. I can do this, I can save, him, I have to. I love him. Tears started to stream from my face. I never healed a person before, well not an unconscious person anyway. West I love you. I placed my hand over his back and my hand started to glow, I was healing him, I could feel the warmth coming back to his body. He is almost healed. Then I heard voices, and rustling.

"Aaron…wait….damn these shoes."

"I saw something falling…."

Oh god, its Aaron & Maggie….I have to get out of here. Ok screw it, sorry West you are going to have a broken leg don't have the time to heal you completely, he was starting to come round too…ok my cue to go. I started to sprint in the other direction, man I have not ran this much in a long time. I knew Aaron, knew I was here. I know he can hear my thoughts, well hear this Aaron; do not tell Maggie or West that I was here. Do not tell them I can heal people. Or next time you are injured I will refuse to heal you.

(Maggie's POV)

Aaron & I were in the park, at our spot by the woods, he then suddenly got up and started to run into the woods, where the hell was he going?

"Aaron…where are you going?"

He didn't answer me, I gathered up my things and ran in after him, I was wearing a pair of high heeled wedged sandals. Great, if I break them mom is going to be angry. We were quite a bit in the woods now.

"Aaron…wait…damn these shoes."

"I saw something falling…"

Saw what fall? I don't remember him looking into the woods. Aaron suddenly stopped. I almost rammed straight into him, I followed his gaze and saw West lying on the ground.

"West!"

I ran to him, oh my gosh what happened to him! Why does he have a cut to his face?

"Sam?"

Gosh he thought I was he ex girlfriend.

"No…West. It's Maggie."

I was kneeing down by him. Aaron was by my side.

"West what happened?"

"Ow….my leg…"

West tried to sit up, but he was in pain, I then realised he must have broken his leg. What the hell? Then it dawned on me…did he tried to kill himself?

"Oh my gosh! Did you just jump of a tree or something? West what were you thinking?"

"Maggie…chill. At least he is alright…come on help me, we need to get him to A & E."

Aaron was right, no time to be angry, I'll give him a piece of my mind later.

"Sam…Sam…where is she….I saw her…."

What was he talking about? Sam? I didn't see her…unless he had some vision of her or something?

"Honey, Sam isn't here."

We reached Aaron's car in no time and I sat with West in the back.

"Sam…I did see her."

"Shush…I think you hit your head….pretty hard…"

Once we got him to A & E the doctor gave us a lecture, apparently we should have rang the emergency service, well to late now, at least he is alright. West only had a broken leg. Thank god! But he had to stay over night. We told them that he fell out of a tree. Well couldn't exactly say he was committing suicide could we?

Aaron & I were sitting with him.

"Maggie I am so sorry."

"It's ok West…I understand you are going through a hard time."

"I am sorry I shut you out, you have been too good to me."

"Shut up West! I am here now, that is all that matters."

"Mags darling….could you give us a minute….I am going to give him a piece of my mind…"

"Oh…..ok….Aaron….not to harsh though…."

He nodded and I squeezed West's hand before leaving, as I closed the door behind me I started to head for the cafeteria.

(West's POV)

I knew Aaron wasn't going to grill me; he was going to talk to me about Sam. I know it; I don't even have to be a mind reader to know.

"I am not going senile am I? I really did see Sam?"

"Yes you did. But it is not the point. What the hell were you thinking? You could have died!"

"I should have, I think I was seeing the light, and Sam was my saviour."

"You know we could have helped you. Maggie has been worried sick about you. I went to see Sam, I told her how much she has hurt you, I tried to convince her to return with me, and clearly I failed. But in some ways I was successful. I made her guilty. She did eventually return to you. Briefly but still."

"Well thank you, Aaron. I promise you I will not harm myself again."

"Good. Cos if you do, when I die I am coming to thump you."

I laughed and he started laughing, I have missed him in the past few months.

But I have truly seen the light now, I know Sam loves me, she came back, and she was my saviour…that's why I pulled through. Now all I will do is wait for her to return to me.


	16. Love

_**Hey, here is chapter 16 sorry for the long wait...I have been busy. First with my driving test...which I passed...phew! I decided to write chaps for my GG fan fiction. Anyway Thanks for reading... (If there is any readers) and your patience. The long wait is over; do enjoy...the next chapter will be interesting I think...well I will be looking forward to write it. Anyway enough of me rambling.**_

_**As always please read & review.**_

_**Livvie x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 16**

(Maggie's POV)

Things seem to be getting back to normal. West seems to be back to his normal self. Well he hasn't been showing signs of wanting to kill himself again. Then again I have been watching him like a hawk. Now I can relax. Now that I have my beautiful car, my beautiful cream convertible beetle I have been going on shopping trips with the girls and beach trips with Aaron, though he always insist in driving his car.

I am still staying with Aaron, I decide against the idea of summering with the Petrelli's. Mom and Dad now know that West & I are on speaking terms, and they have decided that I either join them in New York or stay with West. Guess they do not trust me. Well trust me they do but as in trust me and Aaron. Thinking like any other parents. I guess they should be worried, I mean Aaron is my first serious boyfriend. I love him so much, and I guess I am ready...ready to consummate our love. Though I have yet to tell Aaron that.

Today I am moving in with West...well till my parents return anyway. Aaron is out with the boys. I'll go and see him later. West really does seem happier, I think it is because he thinks he saw Sam. Plus it seems that Aaron agrees with him. Or at least going along with it. It seems they are hiding something from me. I don't know what, but I am just getting a funny feeling that they are. What have they got to hide from me? Do they not trust me? Of course not, I know they trust me...maybe it is a boy thing. Yeah that's it.

Peter wanted Aaron and I to come over, guess he wanted us to meet Jess; I would like to meet her too. I wonder if they will rekindle their relationship.

West & I are in the spare room of his house.

"Hey West...I'm going to be seeing Aaron tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. Obviously getting from my tone, I mean on my own.

"You're staying over aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Have you guys done it?"

"No...No...not yet..."

"You plan too...tonight?"

"I don't know maybe. You mom won't check on me will she?"  
"I don't think so. You are such a worry guts. It be fine, just make sure you are back sometime in the morning, it is likely she will come back for lunch and she will expect you to be around."

"Right ok...I'll leave after dinner..."

"I'll wait till they go to bed...or at least 9 at the earliest."

"Right of course..."

So the plan was in motion, at 9 West was going to help sneak me out of the house, I was going to home, and freshen up...and then head to Aaron's.

(Aaron's POV)

I have the house to myself for a few days. Maggie has moved in with West...no thanks to her parents...we weren't exactly doing it. We just shared the same bed. We are waiting till she is ready.

Maggie texted me, she wanted to see me tonight, for a few hours anyway. So now I am waiting for her to turn up, it's gone 9. That means she will only be staying for a couple of hours. When the doorbell finally rang, I walked to the door and there she was looking as gorgeous as ever, but something was wrong, she seemed a bit off, worried?

"Hey...you ok?"

"I'm fine."

She didn't seem fine; I closed the door behind her and turned around, only to be kissed by her. She smelt of vodka. What the hell was she doing?

"Maggie...are you drunk?"

"No!"

I raised my eyebrow at her, and led her to the living room.

"But you were drinking."

"Yes...only a little bit."

"Maggie, what are you doing? You hardly ever drink."

"I...I..."

Great she can't even get her words out, how much did she drink!

"I wanted to feel a bit more confident."

What? What do you mean by that! She does not need to drink to help her feel a bit more confident.

"What? You know drinking doesn't help you feel confident...well it does but it is not the solution to everything."

"No...only for this..."

"For what?"

She was making me angry, why was she doing something so reckless? It is so unlike her. I got up to get some space, before I actually yelled at her. I walked to my room, she followed.

"Aaron..."

"Maggie...what the hell are you doing?"

She looked rather upset, shit, I didn't mean for it to come out like that...not angry anyway.

"I...only had a few shots...I was so nervous..."

"Nervous? About what?"

"Seeing you...and...I..."

She wasn't making sense. Why was she nervous about seeing me? We've been together for a while now. But before I could answer she kissed me. I kissed her back. I had my hands on her waist, while her arms were wrapped round my neck.

"I want you."

"What? Maggie...What do you mean?"

"Aaron...I'm ready."

"Oh..."

So that's why she was drinking, that explains everything. I kissed her and we fell to the bed. That's why she came over so late, because she was staying overnight, and will be leaving tomorrow morning. Our kissing were full of love and desire, finally we were consummating our love.

(Peter's POV)

Jess' wedding is drawing near. She has become incredibly busy; she has hardly any time to see me. Well apart from today, she has scheduled me in with her dress shopping. I arrived in the bridal shop, while getting funny looks from the other women in the store. Great.

"Jess?"

"Peter? Is that you? I'll be with you in just a second."

"Oh ok."

I followed the voice, it leads me to the changing rooms, and I waited in one of the luxurious sofas. When she finally emerged...in a beautiful cream wedding dress, she looked stunning. I was speechless.

"Hey Peter."

"Jess...you...you look beautiful..."

"Thanks."

She blushed, a little, taking her gaze from me for a moment. Gosh I love her so much, and it pains me to see that she is getting married. Wearing this dress, makes me wish I was the man she would be marrying in a month's time.

I started to remember back to the time I told her I loved her. We were so young, probably about the same age as Maggie & Aaron. Well a little younger I guess.

17 years ago, it really has been so long. We were round hers, and out of nowhere I blurted it out, well more like I screamed it at her. I remember it so well, as if it was yesterday. She started crying and fell into my arms, we kissed and before you knew it, we both lost our virginities, but things were not so dandy after that. Something happened to me, I cannot tell just what. But I changed, and pushed Jess away and then she left me. Now she has moved on and getting married. I really was losing her, she came back to my life and now she is leaving me for the second time. I don't want to let her go; she is supposed to be mine, only for me to love.

(James' POV)

I am in the Hamptons with my family, minus my daughter. Noah is here. Here in New York. I had to go and see my old friend. Livvie came with me.

"Noah."

He came over and shook my hand and pecked Livvie on the cheek.

"James, Livvie, I hope you are both well."

"We are. How is Claire?"

"I am afraid she has developed her powers, I am rather worried about her."

"What? So soon?"

"I know any news on Maggie?"

"No not yet, I am, fearing for the worst though."

If Claire has come into her powers, then I fear that Maggie will too. I know she has been showing signs but Liv & I have been brushing them off. Guess could say we were in denial. We cannot lose our daughter, we cannot. This will break Liv, it will break her heart.

Once Maggie left Aaron's, weird things began to happen. One minute the postman saw a beautiful girl, the next minute she was gone. It was like she disappeared into thin air. The poor postman though he was growing senile with his old age. When the truth is, Maggie did disappear, but she was totally unaware of it. But it won't be long till she notices her extraordinary ability.

* * *

_**What did you think? the next Chapter will be focused on Maggie & Peter. And as you read above...Maggie's power has manifest! She'll find out about her powers in the next chapter ;)**_

_**Please review :)**_

**_Livvie x x_**

**_P.S. sorry that is such a sort chapter...I promise the next chapter will be longer then this one anyway ha :) (ooh and I may post the next chapter tomorrow...we will see...I am a bit behind with the writing...I feel I need to post the next chapter for my Blue bloods fanfics. I am a busy tomorrow...have to sort out all these student shenanigans really giving me a headache...rather stressful process. Had some last minute complications...anyway...will do my best to post the next one :) I hope you stay on reading...I have enjoyed very much writing this and I feel that the story is really about to take shape...well after all Maggie's powers have manifested.  
_**


	17. Powers Manifesto

_**Chapter 17! 17 is my lucky number and it feels great to reach it! I hope you enjoy it. Plus this story is now reaching its climax, after all the description talks about Aaron & Maggie finding out about their powers! Long wait for Maggie…but here it is. Plus I love Maggie! Wow this is a long chapter! I did promise to make it longer! Anyway…I think this will be a good un'. I hope so anyway haha…let me know by reviewing. **_

_**So in the end I didn't end up writing my BB fanfic…(sorry if you read that. I promise the next chapter I write will be for Blue Bloods) I wrote this one instead. I hope you like it. Longest chapter so far!**_

_**Hey sorry I posted the wrong story up for chapter 17...silly old me...this is why you do not have multiple stories going on! lol Sorry if I have confused anyone! I posted it rather late last night...and windows was stressing me out...I really do need to get a mac. anyway...here is the chapter you are suppoe to read :)  
**_

_**Please review**_

_**Livvie **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 17**

(Maggie's POV)

I don't know what is going on, something is seriously wrong. Weird things are happening to me. It's like I caught a disease or something. Like something infectious like an STD…and I know Aaron….No I wouldn't have caught anything from him that was just a metaphor. Or was it simile? Oh who cares, the problem is this weird thing not my English. I have been, ooh I don't know. Since Aaron & I slept together….weird things have happened. I am not blaming him, no way…just it is like the other day when I heard Debbie Marsh's voice in the park, I knew she saw me, but I continued to walk away and wished that I was invisible. Next thing I knew I was standing by a tree and Debbie was right in front of me. But she couldn't see me. It just does not make sense. The next weird scenario was, when Mom, dad and my brothers arrived home yesterday, I was waiting in the living room for them, but they couldn't see me. It is like I have this weird invisibility thing. What am I? One of those X-men? Or A witch from Charmed? A vampire? No I am Maggie Hope! Normal human being! I am a mortal…at least I was….till I lost my virtue. No this is not Aaron's fault…I just have some weird DNA, weird teen hormones thing…right. I can't go invisible…I am just insane….I have been watching too much Charmed…and all these fantasy movies and books…of course powers…that's the word. Powers, yes powers do not exist. That is stupid….who would believe something like that….I mean it is all fiction! Right? I am not a freak. I hope I am not….this was all a bad dream…must have been that Vodka…alcohol…have their sell by dates…right? I know wine doesn't. Yes it was the vodka. Nothing is wrong…all in my imagination.

(Aaron's POV)

Maggie has been acting really weird, in the past week or so. Since we …done it….she has been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her? Oh god I didn't knock her up did I? Of course not, I mean I am an intelligent man, I know you can't tell if you are pregnant after having sex over a week ago. Of course Maggie isn't pregnant, I mean we were using protection, I was being careful, I mean if she was…I would standby her of course I will. I love her; she is the only one I want to be with. No she isn't pregnant. There is something else…when I am near her…which is rare now…I cannot even get into her mind…not that I really could be for, but this time trying to read her mind is giving me a real migraine. It feels like a huge solid cement wall is blocking entry. This is really frustrating. Wish she would just talk to me, we can get through this. If there is a problem…I am probably just being a bit paranoid nothing is wrong…might just be a girl thing.

(Peter's POV)

Ok I have been having these weird things happening to me in the past few weeks. Jess hasn't been around to help me. I can't really explain what, ok well the other day it is like I had a dream about the future, and when it happened it was like déjà vu. Another one, I found myself hovering…only for a few seconds, but I swear it I was off the ground. I am not going crazy…something is happening to my body, the thing is I get the impression that this has happened before. I just feel like it has happened before. I get the impression….this thing…was the reason I lost Jess. I need to do some test runs…I had a dream…that I could fly. A lot of tests need to be carried out. Maybe I could speak with Mom & Nathan.

I was at home, home as in Mom's home. Waiting for Nathan. When he finally drifted in looking tired, he has been under a lot of stress with Heidi's accident, running for congressman. Family image is everything.

"Hey Pete, you ok?"

"No actually…that is why I am here."

"Figures. What's wrong?"

"Have weird things been happening to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like…stuff out of the ordinary."

"Do elaborate Pete."

"I don't know how to explain…like…you can fly?"

"What like superman? Oh I do wish!"

"No Nathan, seriously…flying….without the aid of a plane or special equipment."

"No…Pete, think you are going a bit bonkers. Is it all these elderly patients that you are nursing? Making you go senile?"

"Nathan I am being serious."

"So am I. don't listen to the old bats. If this carries on I'll get you to see a psychologist."

"Nathan…"

"Pete, I am serious. Now enough of this nonsense."

He got up and left. Great so now he thinks I am crazy too. Someone walks in, I look up and see mom, and obviously she was eavesdropping so like her. Great now another person who is going to think I am crazy. She sat down on the arm chair in front of me. She stares at me for a few minutes before speaking.

"Peter."

"Mom I know you were eavesdropping…you want to send me to a psychologist too?"

"No."

"No?"

"Peter you are very special, you have this amazing ability, that you could use to help others like yourself. I know you have always been a little helper."

"What do you mean? So I am no crazy?"

"No."

"So I can fly?"

"No not exactly, from test before, it seems you have an unusual power."

"Wait from tests before? What do you mean? Have you known all along?"

"Yes…you was so young…you were only 16."

"What wait….I was 16? What? Is it because of this I lost Jess?"

"You cannot seriously be thinking of that woman! She is not worthy of your love Peter."

"So I take that as a yes. I became distant because of this stupid power, pushing her away, so that she would leave me."

"She would have left you even if she knew."

"Wait what? Did you plan for this to happen?"

"I didn't want her to find out…so…I did what any mother would do to protect their child."

"By taking the one I love from me?"

"You were so young, you were not ready for your powers, Jessica would not have understood."

"But you could have let me choose. I love her Mom; I should be the one she is marrying now."

"Peter don't be ridiculous, you were teenagers. What would you know about marriage?"

"I knew she was the one I wanted to marry. After all these years I still love her."

"Well Peter you shouldn't. She does not love you. This wedding she is having proves it all. She never loved you, if you love her, you should just let her be happy."

"She is supposed to be happy with me, no thanks to your meddling."

I got up, it was all her fault, because of her, I lost Jess. I needed to hit something… do something that will ease this anger that was building up inside of me.

I grabbed my jacket and went for a walk. I needed to clear my head, I wanted to see Jess, but how do I explain this power thing to her? She'll never understand. I found myself at a building…top of the building to be precise; I guess I would be testing my theory now.

(Emily's POV)

I was walking down the street, when I bumped into a rather frantic Nathan Petrelli.

"Nathan…are you ok?"

"No…its Pete, I am worried he'll do something reckless."

"What do you mean?"

"He sent me a text, saying he is going to test his flying theory."

"What? What does that mean?"

"I don't know I just have to find him."

"I'll come with you."

Nathan nodded and started dialling on his phone, he was practically running, I literally had to sprint to catch up with him. After running for like 10 minutes we arrived in an alleyway. Ok why did he drag me here? He was on his phone with Peter.

"Pete? Don't do it ok…Peter…Peter."

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"He hung up on me."

Nathan was trying to dial again, when something fell from above and landed on the floor next to me, making me jump. It was a phone…a phone that pretty much looked like Peter's.

"Nathan….is that Peter's phone?"

He followed my gaze and then looked up, I copied him, I saw something fall at a mighty speed, oh god…it was Peter. But then something went shoot up and caught him, but next thing I saw was total blackness.

(Peter's POV)

I flung myself off the building, expecting to fly, only to find that I was falling. Falling extremely fast, shit this was a bad idea, but out of nowhere, Nathan popped up grabbing me, we were hovering.

"Nathan! You are flying."

"So are you Pete."

"What?"

I loosen my grip in shock to see that I was actually hovering, but then to fall again, luckily Nathan caught me.

"This is amazing…so we both can fly."

"Yes…now we should get back down….it seems that Jess has fainted."

"What wait…Jess is here?"

We landed on the ground, and there was Jess unconscious on the ground. Great. I went up to her and picked her up.

"We'll go back to mine."

"Pete, shouldn't you take her home?"

"I'll take her home when she comes round."

Nathan helped me take Jess to mine, before leaving. I laid her down on the sofa, before getting up to make some tea. When I re-emerged with two cups of tea in my hand, Jess was sitting up. She was watching me like a hawk. Waiting till I put the teas down before speaking.

"What the hell were you doing? Jumping off the building! You know you could have died!"

"I wasn't committing suicide J."

"What the bloody hell were you doing? Sky diving?"

"Jess…this is going to sound crazy and you'll probably won't believe me."

"Try me."

Great. Ok well it is worth a try right. I sat down next to her.

"I think…I have some sort of power."

"Power?"

"Yeah…like a superhero power kind of thing….I think I can fly."

"What?"

"Ok now you think I am crazy but look…"

I got up and I hovered just a little before falling into Jess. I got up feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"You too."

What the hell was she talking about?

"What?"

"So I am not the only one."

"What do you mean Jess."

"Peter….I am like you."

"What do you mean? You have a power too?"

I started laughing…but her face was so serious, I stopped. It can't be? So she has a power? Is that why we were drawn to each other? Because we are both one and the same?

"I…I can do this."

She got up and walked into the coffee table. Literally. She was standing in the middle of the table. Holy cow.

"What…the….heck! What do they call that?"

"Phasing….that is not all I can do. I can become invisible too."

What she has more then one power? That is amazing.

We continued talking about abilities; she told me she discovered her powers when she was 16, same as me. All I could think about my mother causing my split with her.

"Jess….what did my mother say to you all those years ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because of my ability to protect me, she wanted you out of the way."

She went pale; she wouldn't look me in the eye. Jess stood up and walked towards the door.

"Jess….tell me."

She turned to face me.

"She told me you didn't love me anymore."

WHAT? My mother said what? But I did. I loved her so much.

"What? And you believed her?"

"You ignored me, everytime I tried to help, you brushed me off….what did you expect me believe?"

"Believe in me! I loved you. I still bloody do!"

"What?"

"That's right I am still in love with you, after what 17 years?"

"I…..I….have to go….."

She turned around and walked to the door. I grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. My face was right up close to hers, she didn't flinch.

"Jess….do you still love me?"

She tilted her head away from my deep gaze.

"No…"

"Look me in the eyes and say that."

I turned her head and held her chin, she was almost in tears.

"I…..I…don't…"

I smiled at her and forced my lips against hers. She kissed me back, she loved me! Jess still loves me. My heart felt complete again, warmth was back in my heart now that she returned the same feelings. I carried her to the bedroom, where we made passionate love. This time it was not filled with alcohol, or desire for sex. It was pure love, we wanted each other, and we loved each other. She was in my arms again because she wanted me. Sorry Chris but Jess is mine.

_Two weeks later _

(Maggie's POV)

Ok I have done some research…I have an ability could call it a power. The power of invisibility. I wonder if my birth parents possess powers. Because according to Dr Suresh's book it is a genetic thing. I feel like the Incredibles. Didn't the daughter have some invisibility power? Ha what am I going to do with my invisibility? Help people anonymously? I wish there was someone else with a power, I wish it wasn't just me. I can't even tell Aaron about this….he is my boyfriend and I love him so much. I really have been pushing him away…I need to fix this. West….I can't tell him either. He has been through too much…I don't want him ignoring me again.

I was at Aaron's door. I rang the doorbell several times. Till the door was opened.

"Maggie!"

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Of course!"

I smiled at him, and Aaron closed the door behind me. He took my hand, while staring at me.

"Maggie….I've missed you….are you ok? I mean…you've been avoiding me…..since….we….done it…you're not pregnant are you?"

Gosh! God no! My god he thought I was pregnant! Well who could blame him…..after we slept with each other I practically ignored him.

"No…..not even close."

The look of relieve flood his face, I couldn't help but smile at him. Oh I've missed him.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Something….I had to go through on my own….but I am fine now….it was nothing to do with you or….any of the moves you pulled that night…..I love you."

"And I love you…..I really thought…..I hurt you or something…."

"No….don 't be silly."

He smiled at me and pulled me in close for a long kiss before leading me up the stairs. Thank god his parents were out.

(Jess' POV)

Two weeks ago, I slept with Peter, without the influence of alcohol. In some ways I regret it badly because of Chris, but in others it felt right. I mean I love him. I am in love with two men. I haven't seen Chris in way over a month now. He has been really busy, then again so have I. In the past two weeks, I've been screw Peter….a lot. I know it is a bad thing to do…but I love him….I really do. But I also love Chris…..gosh….Chris doesn't have to know. He won't find out.

Right now Peter was round, and we were on the sofa kissing, rather passionately…..his hand was moving up my dress, when we heard the key go into the lock…..shit….Chris! I stood up grabbing my bag.

"Take my hand."

I hissed at Peter. He took it and I led him into the bedroom. We were whispering now.

"Do not let go off me…or you'll become visible."

Peter nodded and wrapped his arm round my waist, as I faffed in my bag for my phone so that I could put it into silent. We stood in the corner of the bedroom in silence as we heard Chris step in.

"Babe?"

Chris was walking around the apartment….when he walked into the bedroom I could feel Peter tense up. When he walked out, I grabbed Peter's arm hand and phased us into the walls till we reached the hall way of my apartment. Peter looked rather shaken up.

"Hey you ok?"

"No…you just phased me through like 5 walls….everytime I thought I was going to hit my head."

I just laughed at him, this was a close one….Peter & I got into the lift. I know I have to cut the ties now….I cannot continue doing this to Chris…We are getting married next month…I cannot do this too him.

(Chris' POV)

I arrived at her apartment. She wasn't in…..probably with that git of an ex. She won't leave me, I know she won't….not now….not that we are getting married next month. I have been doing my intense research….I am 99.9 percent saw that Emily's daughter's father is this Peter. I just need to make sure, get the evidence. Just then my Blackberry started buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Chris it is Steven…I have found who the father of your fiancée's daughter is."

"Oh….is it who I suspect it is?"

"If his name is Peter Petrelli then yes."

"Right thank you."

I knew it… he father a child with my love. I wonder how he will feel about continuing the fling when he realises that Jess has been keeping a dark secret from him all this time. 16 years to be precise. He has every right to know…I would have wanted to know if I was in his position. Now how am I going to tell him?

* * *

_**I do hope you enjoyed it...Please review :) I know there are readers out there! Chapter 17 :) **_

_**Livvie x x**_

_**P.S. Thank you Emyrox567 for letting me know of my mistake...Oh and thanks for being a constant reader and reviewer :)  
**_


	18. Junior Year Baby

_**Dear readers, here is chapter 18. This one is not so exciting. But the last one rather was so yeah ha. The next chapter I am sure you will love…if there are any Peter/ Jess fans. Debating whether to keep her name as Emily or Jessica…personally I prefer Emily. But her real name is Jessica. What do you think guys? She is quite an important character. Before she was just secondary but now she is one of the main characters now. Let me know. **_

_**Please review. It really does speed along the next chapters.**_

**So I was supposed to post this up Saturday…but never got round to finishing it… I am rather sorry. Yesterday I was at a wedding. So now today I will try to post two chapters to make it up! Since I am still in a very weddingy mood. The next one is the long awaited wedding of Jessica/Emily Chan and Christopher Koo!**

**Right will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow!**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

(Maggie's POV)

Oh my gosh, I cannot believe it is junior year already. I am starting to think about college applications, I guess if I think about them now saves me doing it next year. Of course I am considering an Ivy League, Yale in fact. Aaron is considering Yale too…so that he can be with me. Though Yale maybe an Ivy League it isn't exactly the best for Law. I know Harvard is best for him. Well I have a year to get him to change his mind.

My power is really weird; I have yet to control it. Which isn't good now that school has started….I can't just suddenly disappear. I wish I could talk to someone about it. I should be able to talk to Aaron, he is my boyfriend, and I love him. I tell him everything….well almost everything. Would he understand? Does he believe in…what's the word? Supernatural stuff? Well technically I am not supernatural because I am not a vampire or a witch or something. He reads all these fantasy books….How would I tell him? 'Oh hey by the way, sorry for suddenly disappearing ever so often. I have an invisibility power.' He would think I am a freak! He would definitely not marry me. Oh what to do! West won't understand. Though he seems a lot more stable, since Sam's apparent appearance in Costa Verde. Wish Sam was here, I probably could tell her this. I don't have any real girlfriends, well I am friends with many girls but I'm not really close to them, not like I was with Sam. I mean May and Lola are lovely but with Sam, we shared something, I don't know what but, I get the feeling that the reason she ran….was because she was different too, different like me.

Sam come home, we all need you.

(Aaron's POV)

Maggie is still acting really weird, even if we have well sorted things out. Like one time, when she stayed over, the next morning I woke and she was gone. But her clothes were still there. When I returned from the bathroom I found her sound asleep on my bed. I don't understand. West has noticed Maggie changing too. She is keeping something from us. She won't even tell West and they have been friends for years. According to West Maggie seems to be blinding too look at. I haven't really noticed, they again I am always with her. Yes she has become more beautiful, but a blinding glow coming from her skin I am not quite sure. I have been trying for weeks to get inside her head; I am really making myself ill trying to. The wall seems to have doubled in size over the weeks, her mind is so private, and I can't even read it just from surprising her with a kiss. Wish she would just talk to me. It would make everything a lot easier if she did.

(James' POV)

The day we have been dreading has finally come. Maggie has come into her powers; we knew that this would happen but not now, not while she is still so young while she is still in school. 16 years old! My baby girl is only 16. Noah has informed me that the psychic painter Isaac Mendez has drawn pictures of Claire running from something and a dead cheerleader, wearing the same cheerleading outfit as Claire. Not only is Claire in danger, but so is Maggie. Noah sent me an image of Maggie, by a tree and unconscious while a stranger is standing over her. And held his hand up to another male in the distance. Could that be Aaron? I need to keep an extra watchful eye on Maggie…I can't tell Liv…she'll flip. Maybe I could talk to the Tyler- Samuels. But I don't want them to know I know about their 'gifts'. It seems it is Noah who I can only ask help from. Though he has his own daughter to watch. No one is getting their hands on my daughter. No way. Not if I have something to say about it. I will fight for her, protect her, even it means I will have to die. So be it.

(Chris' POV)

Took me a couple of weeks to obtain a copy of the birth certificate, the birth of my soon to be stepdaughter. Skyler Chan. She named her Skyler. An unusual name, yet beautiful. I know how I am going to deliver it to Petrelli. By good old snail mail. He'll receive the letter in a few days. Now I can fully turn my attention back to my wedding.

It hurts that Emily is still canoodling around with him. Yet she is still marrying me. I need to hang on to her. Hopefully she will stop this silly affair once we are married. Like Angela said I must keep on to her. Clearly she does not want them together. Speaking of the devil, Angela calls.

"Any news Christopher?"

"Yes, I think Emily has come into her powers….or shall I say using them. Invisibility perhaps? I could have sworn I saw her and the next minute she was gone."

"Invisibility. So like mother like daughter."

"Wait….she has powers too?"

"Of course, both parents possess powers. Genetic thing."

"Hold the child is alive?"

"I believe so. Last I heard anyway."

"How long ago was that?"

"A long time Christopher. I have not heard about the girl in a long time. Now I see that you are getting married this week. I shall see you there."

"What? You are invited?"

"Of course. After all I love weddings."

With that she hangs up on me. I have never told Emily I knew about her powers. Never told her the reason we met was because I was sent to watch over her. Never knew I would fall in love with her. That wasn't part of my job; I was just supposed to be the supporting friend, nothing more. Never her boyfriend, never her soon to be husband.

Killings where happening across America. Many seem to be in the New York state. A man lusting over powers. The need for more powers. No one is safe. He gained a list. A list of names. He pulled the crumbled list from his pocket. One name was Claire Bennett. Texas. The other Margaret Hope. California. Two cheerleaders. Who only have just come into their powers. Who will soon encounter the mystery murderer in just a few weeks.

(Hiro's POV)

My future self, visited me. Now I have two cheerleaders to save? And I must find a Peter Petrelli? I find him in Texas. I also have to go to Costa Verde with Ando, to find an Aggie Hope? She was a cheerleader too. So save the cheerleaders, save the world? Don't worry Aggie. I come to help you. I will not let brain man get you. I am a hero. I am batman and I have my Robin.

"We have to go to California too?"

"Huh?"

"Costa Verde is in California Hiro. We will go there after Las Vegas & Texas."

"But Aggie may need us before that. Claire too!"

""Relax Hiro. I can handle this. Couldn't hurt to do a little gambling."

"Ando you are a bad Robin."

(Emily's POV)

I'm getting married this week. I am getting married! To Chris, whom I love. Who loves me. I have cheated on him…cheated on him not once, not twice…..but countless of times. With Peter, oh how I love him. Even though I love Peter, he never made any real effort to come after me. If he did what would our lives me like? We probably would have raised our daughter together. Our little Sky. My beautiful, no our beautiful 16 year old girl. I wish she was with me. Celebrating my wedding day. I wonder what she is up to now. She would be starting junior year. Maybe she has a boyfriend, her first boyfriend. Her first love. If so I hope he stays hers. I hope he is looking after her, like any girl should be looked after. I hope he truly loves her. Oh Sky I wonder if you think about me. About the mother who foolishly gave you away. The same foolish mother who is madly in love with your father, but marrying another man. A man whom will be your stepfather.

If either men in my life knew I had bared a child. A child so beautiful, so grown up.

A voice called my name. I was standing out on the balcony. Now fully dressed. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms round my waist and kissing my neck.

"What are you doing out here? Come back to bed."

I turned to face him, tears in my eyes. I cannot do this any longer. This ends now.

"I can't Peter. This has gone on for far too long. I'm getting married. I love Chris."

I tear myself out of his tight grasp, and start to walk back into the room.

"But you also love me. Jess. Stay with me. Don't marry him."

I stopped mid walk. Yes it is true, that I also love. But I can't. I cannot do this to Chris. I turn to face him. The painful look in his face almost made me run into his arms.

"I know…but I love Chris. I want to marry him. I am sorry Peter."

"What so after like a month of sex, you are still going to marry him? How is he going to take it when he finds out his fiancée has been sleeping around?"

"You wouldn't! Please Peter. You had your chance. I want to make this work with Chris."

He slowly walked towards me. My god was he handsome. He was in his boxers, and only his boxers. He pulled me in for a kiss. I didn't resist. I kissed him back. He pulled away first. Holding my face in his hands.

"Then I wish you the best in your marriage. In your life. But if anything goes wrong. I will come running. Back to you. That I promise."

With that remark, I found myself kissing him. It wasn't long till I was back in the bed with him. This will be the last time, the last ever time I find myself in his arms. By the end of the week I will be Mrs Koo. I will return to Florida, with my new husband, I will be leaving my love behind, leaving behind the city I loved so much. The city I grew up in.

* * *

_**Ok sorry this chapter is extremely short and crappy. Most of it is me talking ha. Promise you the next one will be long and better! It will be Jessica/Emily's wedding! And someone will cause havoc :) **_

_**this is like my shortest chapter...sorry!  
**_

_**Liv**_


	19. Wedding Shambles

_**Hey so here is chapter 19. Sorry about the last chapter. Not all that lol. Hope you like this one. Sorry that this one is not all that either :S**_

_**please have faith in me.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 19) **

(Peter's POV)

I got up early then I first intended to. I couldn't really sleep. Today was my day off. I had no excuse not to attend. No way was I going. No. today is Jess' wedding. After what a month of sex she is still marrying him. Clearly it was all meaningless too her. She loves Chris, more than me. She was supposed to be mine. I love her.

I scrambled out of bed and into the shower, once I finished I got dressed and went downstairs to grab the mail. I arrived back in the apartment to see my coffee was ready and poured myself a cup before sitting down at the table. Most of the letters where bills or advertisement. One letter caught my eye. It had the word 'IMPORTANT' printed in thick red capitals. I wonder who it is from. In a haste, I ripped the letter open. Pulling out a photocopy and a note.

It read 'Thought you deserved to know.' That's all it said. Wasn't signed. I looked at the photocopy. It was a birth certificate.

'The birth of Skyler Chan. Born Monday 17th June 1991. NY, New York. Mother: Jessica Chan. Father: Peter Petrelli.

WHAT! I fathered a child! A baby girl! No a 16 year old girl! My daughter! A daughter with Jess! How dare she keep this from me? 16 years! God….I must haven gotten her pregnant when we first….did it. She was just 15. I can't believe she never told me. I can understand why 16 years ago, but now after all these months together, she never told me! A daughter! Where is she? Has she been hiding my daughter from me? My Skyler! Oh my blood is boiling!

I got up and changed into something relatively formal and made my way to Jess' apartment. After hammering on the door like 10 times a door opened, but it wasn't Jess' door. It was her neighbour.

"She's gone. It's her wedding day."

Of course! I looked at my watch; she'll be at the Plaza.

"Right thank you."

I was about to leave when she spoke again. What did this silly old bat want now?

"You are not going to ruin the wedding are you? I know what's been going on you two canoodling while she is engaged."

"Well frankly it is none of your business."

"She is happy with him. You came too late. If you love let her go."

"I just need to talk to her."

Ignoring the nosey neighbour I made my way to the Plaza. It made me even angrier that the neighbour knew about us.

When I arrived I headed for the wedding court, but before I could enter I was stopped.

"Name Please."

Thank god Jess put my name down on the list.

"Peter Petrelli."

"Your late the ceremony is starting. How did your brother get here before you?"

"Overslept now can I go in?"

He nodded and I pushed opened both doors making a loud entrance. Everyone turned and faced me. Shit. Jess was at the altar. Right on cue the spokesman said the famous line.

"If there are any objections to this union, please state now."

Everyone was staring at me. I did pick the worst moment to walk in.

(Emily's POV)

I was so nervous. But I am here at the altar with Chris. Just seeing him smile back at me makes me feel better. The spokesman was talking when someone came bursting in. I turned to see who it was. It was Peter Petrelli! What the hell was he doing here? Didn't I tell him that we were over? Didn't he say he would wait for me? I glared at him as he made his way up to me. Clearly he was looking angry. Why was he angry at me! He is ruining my wedding!

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Emily…what is going on?"

We both ignored Chris.

"How long were you going to keep this from me?"

"Keep what!"

He pulled out a crumbled piece of paper that looked like a photocopy.

"That I fathered our child. Our daughter!"

How did he know! Everyone gasped around us. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"You…..were never supposed to know…..no one was."

"So you were going to keep my daughter from me? From her own father?"

"How….how did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't believe you! You are willing to take your own daughter away from her father! Where is she Jess? Where is Sky?"

I couldn't speak. Tears began to flood out of my eyes. I could feel Chris putting an arm around me.

"Em is this true?"

"I…..I….don't know where she is. I gave her up."

And with that I bolted out of the door, finding refuge in the bride's room that I was occupying for the day.

(Peter's POV)

After confronting her in front of all her guests, she ran. Chris glared at me.

"How dare you do that to her on our wedding day."

"She lied to me!"

"Yes she did. But you should have had the decency to wait till afterwards."

And with that remark he ran after his runaway bride. I followed feeling guilty. We both entered the bridal suite. She was sitting on the bed crying. Chris went straight to her and held her close.

"Emily. Shush, darling. Don't cry."

"Chris. I am so sorry. I ruined our day."

"No….it wasn't your fault."

He turned to glare at me. Yes ok I get it now it was my fault.

"Jess. I am sorry. I ruined your wedding. I literally only just found out about Sky and rage went through me. I am sorry. I should have thought about it before confronting you."

She turned to face me with her tearful eyes. Her make up was smudged.

"I don't blame you Peter. I have kept this a secret for far to long. I am sorry I didn't tell either of you."

"Darling. I understand if you couldn't tell me. But he really deserved to know after all he is the father."

Well that is something we both agree on somewhat.

"Was she beautiful?"

"More than anything. She had your eyes."

"Bet everything else is you though."

"I….I don't know. I gave her up when she was 6 months old."

She started to weep again and hid her head into Chris' shoulders.

(Angela's POV)

Rats. Peter knows about his long lost daughter. They can never find her. Never. I need to stop having the Hope's round. Now that he knows. He will want to see her. Little to his knowledge he has already met his daughter. Nathan approached me with Heidi and the boys.

"Ma! I can't believe I am an uncle!"

"You got me there too! I thought my eldest was your first."

Nathan pulled a face. He clearly did not like talking about his daughter. Whom he believes is dead. She is far from it. Claire. That's her name now. And the oldest of my grandchildren followed by Maggie then Simon and Monty.

"Do you think that is the reason she left New York?"

"Possibly. I just wish Peter wasn't so reckless. I may not like the girl. But I do sympathies with her, after all today is her wedding."

"Maybe the wedding will still go on."

I was ignoring Nathan now. Deep in my thoughts, trying to think of a way to stop Peter & Jessica finding their daughter. Of course! I will make Peter & Jessica believe that their daughter is dead. Just like I made Nathan & Meredith believe.

(Emily's POV)

So now everyone knows about my long lost daughter. My Skyler. Oh how I wish she was here with me. Peter & Chris were both sitting with me. Once I calmed down Peter started talking.

"Do you have a picture?"

I nodded and took my locket off and handed it to him. He opened and there was a picture of Sky on her own and another of me holding her.

"She really looks like you Jess."

"Emily darling, do you want to get married?"

What of course I do! What was he talking about? I must have pulled such a face, so that Chris would lean in to kiss me.

"I meant today. I know how upset you are."

"Oh."

To be honest, I have always wanted my daughter at the wedding, and now that everyone knows about her. I want to find her.

"Chris….I want her here. I want her to celebrate this day with us."

Peter turned to face me.

"Are you saying we are going to find our daughter?"

"Yes. Chris I am so sorry. She has been all I have been thinking about, how much I want her here. How much I regret giving her up."

"Why did you give our daughter up?"

"Peter I was 16 years old. I was practically still a child myself. I did try to raise her, I ran away, but being a single mom at 16 really didn't get you anywhere. So I returned to my parents begging them to let me keep her, but they refused."

"If you told me I would have helped you."

"What could you have done Peter? You was 17 and still at high school."

"Em, I'll go and tell the guest that the wedding has been postponed ok."

"Chris. I am sorry."

"Don't be my love. I know how important children can be to their mothers. When we find her, that's when we will get married."

"Chris. What if we never find her?"

"You will my love, think positively."

And with that he kissed my forehead and got up leaving me alone with Peter. How was Chris so calm about all this? Did he trust me enough to leave me in a room with my ex boyfriend and the father to my long lost child.

"Peter I am sorry I kept this from you for so long."

"Jess I would have helped you raised her. I wish you told me."

"We were teenagers Peter."

"It does not mean we couldn't have handled it. It just meant we would have to group up a lot."

"Does it matter now Peter? All I want to do is see her again. You know I signed a paper saying that I am not allowed to contact her till she is 18. Unless she choices to contact us."

"What did you do that for?"

"Peter it is all part of the contract!"

"Ok. Ok. Don't rip my throat out! When do we start finding her? How does it work?"

"It is a long process Peter. Her adoptive parents will have to agree to let us see her. Then we will have to have a meeting with them."

"Urgh! Really? Is it costly? People should know who are families are. Maybe we could slip them some cash."

"Peter!"

"What! Do you want to see her or not?"

"More then anything."

Yes I want to see her. More than I want to get married. In some ways I want to rewind time and be disowned by my family just so that I could be with her. Be with the child that I love so much. But I can't I just have to live with this mistake and one day hope that she will forgive me.

* * *

_**Sorry this is another short chapter. This is longer then the last one lol. Promise the next chapter will be epic! Since I have hit the 20th chapter! Will try to make the next one longer :) **_

_**Please review**_

_**Livvie x  
**_


	20. Homecoming Demon

_**Hey guys. He is chapter 20. No one seems to be reading this…or reviewing. :S **_

_**Oh well I was writing this one mainly for myself. I like to relate myself to my characters :) Be nice to have reviews! Ha. This story is similar to one I wrote before when my friend & I where swapping stories…we would write about our lives (when I mean that I 'our lives' ha. My real life is not that interesting ha) and integrate each other into our stories. It was loads of fun. Till she stopped doing it…and we kinda haven't really spoken since the huge fight between our friends….and now we left school…oh well. Now like I said I write for myself. **_

**Liv**

**

* * *

**

**(Chapter 20)**

Sylar was not too pleased to have let the cheerleader Claire Bennett slip through his fingers. No thanks to Peter Petrelli who was told to save Claire. His niece. Little did he know his own daughter was the next victim on Sylar's list. After escaping from Primatech, he decided not to linger in Texas any longer. He would get Claire Bennett later; right now he was on his way to Costa Verde, California. Seeking a Miss Margaret Hope. Another cheerleader. This time he hopes to get the right girl after all he had mistaken Jackie Wilcox as the girl who could regenerate. According to Dr Suresh Margaret Hope can become invisible. A power that Sylar felt would be very useful for him. A power he would use to surprise his victims with. This time round Sylar had done his research he had obtained some details about Margaret Hope on the Costa Verde School's website.

**Student Profile: Margaret Hope** (Known as Maggie)

Aged 16 – Junior Year

Cheerleader

Sister to the legendary Hope Brothers. Reese, Frankie & Harry Hope. (All past students.)

Boyfriend – Aaron Tyler – Samuels. (Captain of the football team) Aaron & Maggie have been together for an over a year.

Maggie is the most popular girl in her year and perhaps in the whole school. She has been nominated for homecoming queen three times and has won twice. She has helped the Cheerios win the nationals twice. Before the Cheerios barely made it to nationals. It has been said that she has a remarkable voice and has been asked many times to join Costa Verde's Glee Club, Musicality. Her brother Harry has won Nationals with Musicality.

There was also an image of her. This made it perfect now that Sylar knew what Margaret Hope looked like.

(Maggie's POV)

I had Cheerios practice, late Cheerios practice. We are prepping for the sectionals round of the cheerleading competition. For the last couple of years we have won the nationals.

I was sick and tired of Debbie's bitchy ways, tormenting others and calling other cheerleaders fat. I walked into the gym to see Debbie talking to someone.

"Kira dear, I think you need to lose weight. You are looking a little plump on the ass region."

"Leave her alone Debbie. Kira you are fine. There is nothing you need to change."

"Then you are of the team Kira."

I scowled at Debbie while Kira fell silent I knew she was about to cry.

"Debbie! Don't be so cruel!"

"Maggie you are not the head cheerleader you don't get a say."

"You are right. But you as head cheerleader don't even know the routines. Good luck with winning sectionals. I am out."

And with that remark I took Kira's arm and lead her away.

"Kira. You do not need change. You should not let Debbie get to you. Do cheerleading because you want to and because you are passionate about the sport. Stay because you enjoy it."

"Mags, I love it honest! Are you quitting? You can't you are the best we need you!"

"I didn't sign up for cheerleading to watch people getting bullied."

"Maggie don't leave us please."

"Kira's right we need you."

I turn to see Debbie & the other cheerleaders standing behind me.

"Fine. Anymore of this and I am out."

We went back to rehearse out the routines and getting ready for the upcoming Homecoming game, which I am homecoming queen again. Much to Debbie's despair. People probably should stop voting for me.

I was walking out of the changing rooms only to walk into someone. A tall male with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Aaron. What are you doing here?"

"Well I wasn't going to let my lovely girlfriend walk home by herself now was I?"

"You're so sweet."

I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, before entwining my fingers with his. I turned to wave at the girls before we started to walk home. We were walking home when my dad rang.

"Hey Daddy."

"Maggie where are you? It is almost 8."

"Oh I am on my way home. I had cheerleading practice. I told mom."

"Are you alone?"

"No…Aaron met me. Dad why do you sound so worried?"

"Oh it's nothing…just you are my daughter. You are the only one at home now….with your brothers all at college. Just stay in well lit areas and with lots of people."

"Ok Dad. I will see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too Magpie."

We hung on and Aaron & I reached the park, one of our usual routes home. It was dark and a little isolated. I didn't really feel like taking the long way round home. I was so tired from cheerleading practice.

"Hey, you know I almost quit cheerleading."

"What why?"

"Debbie. I do not want to be associated as a bully. That is what she does. She uses her cheerleader status to bully people. She gives cheerleaders a bad name."

"Mags, I think that is the right thing to do. You shouldn't stand for it. That way you could join Musicality."

"Well I said if this happens again, I will quit."

"You know you should be head cheerleader. It works very well since I am the captain of the football team."

"What to be the 'ultimate couple'. You do make me laugh Aaron."

I smiled at him and he warmed his arm round my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I love you Mags."

"Love you too."

I tilted my head so that he could kiss me. When I heard someone approach us. I ignored it though. Since I was too engrossed in kissing my boyfriend.

"Margaret Hope?"

Aaron & I stopped kissing. I pulled away from Aaron's grasp and looked at the stranger. He was clothed from head to toe in dark clothing.

"Yes. That's me. And you are?"

"Sylar."

He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Oh that's an unusual name."

"Yes indeed. Unusual like yourself."

What was he talking about? Next thing I knew I was I went flying and all went black.

(Aaron's POV)

I was walking in the park with Maggie; I pulled her in for a kiss when I started to hear someone's thoughts. They didn't make any sense. But I ignored it until someone interrupted us.

"Margaret Hope?"

Maggie pulled away and steps forward to look at the stranger. I was reading his thoughts.

'_I think this is her. Well she looks like the girl in the picture.'_

What was he talking about? Where has he seen Maggie's picture before?

"Yes. That's me. And you are?"

"Sylar."

He extended his hand and Maggie shook it.

"Oh that's an unusual name."

"Yes indeed. Unusual like yourself."

Now what was he on about? But before I knew it Maggie was flung towards the trees, she landed with a thud on the floor.

"Maggie!"

"Ah the boyfriend."

I was about to run after her when he froze me on the stop. Holding his hand up to keep me in place as he made his way to her. He was one of us. What did he want with Maggie! God he wasn't going to rape her while I watched on helplessly. Was he? I know what power he has…he is telekinetic. I looked over at Maggie she was unconscious. Blood was seeping from somewhere. I have never felt so helpless. I started to hear his thoughts in my head.

"_This time I got the right person. Invisibility is quite a power. What am I going to do with the boyfriend? Do I kill him too?"_

"Stay away from her you creep!"

He didn't listen to me. He was now kneeling by Maggie. I have never been so scared. Tears started to fall from my eyes. But then suddenly three figures approached. I recognised one of them being Dr Hope. He held a gun and shot him. The creep fell straight on the floor, he was unconscious. I suddenly felt movement back in my feet as I ran to Maggie's side. Dr Hope was already there. And his two companions were carting the Sylar guy away.

"Will she be ok?"

"I think so. We got to her just in time. She isn't losing a lot of blood. I think she may have a fractured arm. But I can't be 100% sure without using proper equipment. I cried with relieve.

"Why did he want her?"

"Aaron…he is a serial killer. He wants her power."

"Power?"

"Don't act dumb Aaron. You know what I mean. You can read my mind."

WHAT! How did Dr Hope know about my powers? Who the hell is he!

"How…"

"It doesn't matter right now. But I am not like you. I am I guess normal. But Maggie on the other hand, she has abilities. Her father had the ability to absorb other people's powers while her mother had the powers of invisibility and phasing."

What? Maggie has powers too? Why did she never tell me? Why couldn't I read her mind? Is it because she has developed her powers that stopped me from reading them?

"Does that mean she could be very powerful?"

"Yes. Maggie has only come into invisibility, showing that she has inherited one of her parent's powers. The thing is I believe Maggie has another power, developed from the combination of her father's power and phasing."

"And what is that?"

"Don't you know dear boy?"

"Her private mind?"

Never considered that as a power. I just thought I couldn't read her mind. It makes sense now for that to be a power.

"Yes. I believe she can create forcefields. This is why you cannot read her mind. You can sometimes see her forcefield. Well correction human eyes cannot but those with extra ordinary abilities can. You may have not noticed since you are always in her company. But perhaps you have read others minds and hearing them say she looks angelic? A slight white glow comes off her skin."

"So that's why! Sometimes when I am physically touching her I can hear her thoughts. It makes sense now. But hang on she didn't have a forcefield when Sylar attacked."

"Her guard must have been down. She doesn't know about this ability therefore she does not know how to control it."

"How do you know all this?"

I finally asked that question. Curiosity got the better of me, how did he know he was going to attack her, how did he know Maggie had powers. How did he know about mine!

"I have been monitoring her. Hoping she has no powers. I cannot bear to lose my daughter. But when she discovered her invisibility power I knew more would come. Aaron she is frightened, too scared to even tell you. She's only come into her powers for a few weeks."

"Is that why she has been a bit iffy with me? Hang on… will he come back for her?"

"It is likely….but we will make sure he will not escape. We need to protect you both. If he ever knew about yours, he will come after you."

I nodded taking in the information. When the ambulance finally arrived, taking Maggie to the hospital. I was trying to take in all of what Dr Hope said, but all I could think about was my pathetic power. My stupid power that doesn't help me at all, I can't even use it to help the girl that I love. Maggie almost died tonight, and there was nothing I could do to save her. When Maggie finally came out of the emergency room. Her whole family had arrived…one by one. Starting with a frantic looking Mrs Hope, then her brothers who flew all the way back from the other side of the country. It must have been hours that I was sitting in the hospital. I spent most of my time by Maggie's side. My eyes are puffy from all the crying. Dr Hope walked in, wearing his white doctor's coat. He had sent his family home, I had refused to go. I knew what he was going to say. I already read his mind.

"Aaron. You need to go home. Maggie will be fine. You need to sleep. It is already past visiting hours. I will stay with her ok."

I nodded. I knew exhaustion was taking over. I finally arrived home at 2 in the morning. Thank god it was Saturday today. I was surprised to see the lights still on. When I walked into the living room I saw my mother and father sitting on the sofa. Mom got up to hug me first.

"Oh darling."

I collapsed in her arms, more tears falling from my eyes.

"Mom…I couldn't help her. I am so useless. I couldn't even save the girl I love. How am I going to protect her?"

"Aaron darling you are more powerful than you think."

"Mum she could have died. I couldn't do anything with my stupid power."

"Your power is not stupid it is a gift. As you begin to understand your power it will develop into something more powerful. Aaron my father had the ability of speed while my mother was a healer; you are destined for great things."

"How do you know?"

My father stood up and put an arm round my mother's waist and places a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I have foreseen it my son."

"What?"

"Son I have the gift of foresight."

"Foresight? How far in the future?"

"It depends really."

"So I will have additional powers? What is it?"

"That I cannot tell you, something you will have to find out on your own. Don't even try to read my mind."

"Damn….dad what powers did grandpa and nana have?"

Grandpa was telepathic like us, and nana had superhuman strength."

"Superhuman strength!"

"I am afraid I have not inherited that. It may mean you will not have it, but nothing is set in stone."

"What about Jasper?"

"It seems your brother has yet to develop his powers."

I wonder if I will ever develop an active power, a power I could use to protect her. I hope so.

(James Hope's POV)

I had received a frantic phone call from Noah Bennett. He was on his way to California. He had informed me that Claire was attacked at school by Sylar, they had captured the serial killer, but than he escaped and Noah feared that he would be making his way down to Costa Verde. It then dawned on me. The painter's painting the one of a young girl on the floor. My daughter. I decided to keep this to myself, I could not worry Liv. She was already too upset about Harry's departure for university.

I was too busy waiting for Noah to arrive that I did not realise that my daughter was not home. I frantically rang her, in the privacy of my study. She was on her way home, and luckily she was not alone. Aaron was with her. Surely he would not attack my daughter while there is a witness. My phone suddenly vibrated making me jump.

"James I am outside."

And with that Noah Bennett hung up. I quickly told Liv that I was picking Maggie up before heading outside to see Noah & the Haitian. Noah nodded as I opened the car door. Noah was fiddling with the GPS system as I recited to him my daughter's mobile number.

"James she is at the park."

"Right…I told her to stay in well lit areas and where there are lots of people!"

"James I am sure she will be alright. Didn't you say she was with her boyfriend?"

"Yes but Sylar also attacked your daughter and she was with that Jackie girl."

I was driving frantically, maybe dangerously now. I parked and we all got out of the car. I was almost running at the rate I was walking. There was hardly anyone here. They I heard someone call my daughter's name.

"Maggie!"

That was when I saw three figures, one being my daughter's boyfriend, another lying on the floor and someone holding there arm up and walking to the unconscious person on the floor. As we drew closer I saw it was my daughter who was on the floor. Without thinking I pulled out my gun and shot Sylar in the neck. It wasn't a normal gun, it was a tranquiliser, and he immediately fell unconscious. I ran to my daughter only to see blood seeping from her head. I checked her pulse, thank god she was still breathing. Aaron fell by my side, tears streaming from his face. Now I truly believe that he loves my daughter. After all according to Angela, Aaron is Maggie's soulmate.

Once we arrived at the hospital, the hospital that is so familiar to me. The very hospital all my sons where born and my place of work. I would have gone into surgery with her but I knew that would do Maggie no good. Besides Liv needed me, she had called our sons to inform them of Maggie's incident, I was surprised that they flew all the way over just to see that their baby sister was alright.

I finally managed to convince my family and Aaron to go home, after knowing that Maggie was going to be alright. She was lucky. Lucky that I got to her on time. I took the seat next to Maggie's bed, the very seat that Aaron had occupied for hours. I watched as my daughter slept. The drugs would be wearing out by now. She will be waking soon. I didn't realise I had nodded off, when I heard a small voice. I opened my eyes and sat up straight.

"Daddy."

"Oh Maggie…you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired….my head hurts a little…..what happened?"

"You were attacked….on your way home from cheerleading practice…"

"Oh gosh! Aaron…is he ok?"

"Aaron is fine….he is at home…I finally managed to convince him to leave your side. Look Maggie…..do you remember what happened?"

"I….I….remember standing with Aaron and this guy called Sylar came up to me….and then ….."

"He hurt you….Mags….I know….I've known for a long time….I knows why he was after you."

"Know what? Why?"

"He wants your power Maggie….or in your case powers….yes Maggie I know about your powers….I've known for a long time….I just didn't believe it….until….you came into your powers."

She was silent. Obviously still a little dazed from all the drugs and shocked that I knew about her powers all along.

"Dad….what do you mean by powers? I….I…only can go invisible."

"That is not entirely true…..lets say I have been monitoring you. It seems you have another power…a forcefield perhaps. I am not entirely sure…some say you have a slight glow. You seem to pass your glow to Aaron."

"Ooh…wait….does Aaron…know about my power?"

"Yes…..I told him….he seemed rather distress…..you may need to talk to him….when you are discharged."

She nodded. Looking serious and slightly nervous. As I explained to her about her powers and how I knew about them. I also explained to her the reason she was given to me, but also expressed how much I love her, and how much I would protect her and not let the company take her away from me. No they will not take her away, I will not let them.

* * *

_**RIGHT...the bloody thing timed out...sooooooooo I can't remember what I put...ERM...yes you may not like the next chapter...it is another one that focuses on Maggie & Aaron...Maggie meets Ando & Hiro for the first time...Jasper returns with a new discovery (Jasper is Aaron's older brother) Not so nice brother ha. Anyway...URM...Uni started so I am going to be loaded with work...I explained my schedule on my profile...so yeah I will try to post another chapter...sooon...but my uni work kinda takes top priority...but you know reviews will make me write faster...if I get lots...I tend to want to please my readers lol...**_

_**Anyway I hope you liked it **_

_**Livvie x x  
**_


	21. Goodbye Mr A

_**Ok so here is Chapter 21…the aftermath of Maggie's attack.**_

_**West is back in! It seems like I have forgotten about his character and storyline…things are a little unresolved with him and Sam. But Claire later comes into his life…just like in the series. **_

_**Ooh and I managed to post two chapters in a week! Should be grateful…I am not sure when I can ….the work load for uni is slowly building up :( **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 21)**

(Maggie's POV)

It's been just over a week since the attack…I have finally been discharged. Even if my dad is a doctor I was made to stay in hospital. Aaron hasn't come to see me. Not once. It is because my dad told him I am a freak? A freak with a stupid power? He could die because some other creep with powers wants to kill me for mine? I wish dad didn't tell him, but I guess he had no choice after all he witness this Sylar guy use his powers.

Spending a week in hospital was hell, now I am back for the weekend…West was the only who saw me. My best friend. But I don't get a visit from my boyfriend. I am going to confront him at school…tomorrow. Oh yes I am.

There was a light knock on my door; I sat up quickly, hoping it was Aaron.

"Aaron?"

In walked a dark hair male. But it was not my man. It was my best friend. I pulled a weak smile at him and gestured for him to come in.

"Still not heard from Aaron?"

"No…have you seen him? Is he ok?"

"Urm…I have but only briefly. He has been in school, but it is like he is avoiding me as well. He seems upset and maybe a little distressed."

"Oh no."

"Maggie want happened that night? The night you went into hospital? You know you can tell me."

"West…I….I don't think you will understand."

"Try me."

He looked so serious, and determined to understand, that I knew I could tell him. After all he is my best friend. My memory is still a little vague.

"It happened all so fast….I…was walking home with Aaron from late Cheerios practice. We took our usual root through the park…when a man….a man named Sylar…approached us he knew my name. Then next thing I knew I went flying and then I blacked out. According to my father, he had got to me before this Sylar guy could hurt me."

"What do you mean you went flying? What did he want with you?"

"West….this is going to sound crazy but…Sylar….he has a power….it's called telekinetic you know like Prue from Charmed. He …wants my power…I…..can go invisible….it sound really crazy…but you have to believe me….Urm….I could prove it to you."

I disappeared on the spot I watched West's reaction, his eyes were literally bulging from his sockets, and I thought he would have fainted by now. I reappeared in front of him; he nearly fell of my bed.

"West…."

"Will…this Sylar come after me too?"

"What? No he just wants me…."

"Not if he learns I can fly."

"What?"

"I am like you Mags….remember when you kept asking what was wrong not long after my 12th birthday. That was when I came into my power of flight."

"You….you…too…I knew something was wrong! So that was what you couldn't tell me….do you know who else is like us?"

(West's POV)

Maggie has a power too! This is news! Is this the reason why Aaron is avoiding her? It doesn't make sense for him too though. After all he too has a power. There has to be a deeper meaning to Aaron's sudden odd behaviour. Well after all he witness his girlfriend get attacked and couldn't do anything about it.

"You….you…too…I knew something was wrong! So that was what you couldn't tell me….do you know who else is like us?"

Aaron also has powers….but I am not going to tell her….it is not my place too. I will leave it to Aaron…..if he ever speaks to her again.

"Urm….my dad does…I think it is a genetic thing."

"Ooh….so my biological parents may have powers then."

"It is possible."

"West….are we freaks? Do you think Aaron is freaked out by all this that he is ignoring me?"

What of course not! Aaron is a freak like us! Right I need to speak with that boy.

"No…Maggie Aaron loves you, I am sure this can be worked out."

"Do you really think so? He hasn't seen me…."

"He will come round I am sure of it."

She nodded, after spending half an hour with her, and helping her out with things since she is one arm down, I left seeking my other best friend. I arrived at his house, after knocking on the door for like 5 minutes he finally came to open the door, he looked tired, clearly been crying and had sleepless nights.

"Aaron….we need to talk."

"West…now is not the time…."

"Yes is the time Aaron. I am worried about you. You are my friend and I am not giving up on you, remember when you never gave up on me?"

He signed and gestured for me to come in. After shutting the door he led me to his kitchen.

"Why haven't you seen Maggie? You know she is worried about you. Don't you care about her? She has been in hospital for a week and you didn't see her once."

"Of course I bloody care about her! I love her, I love her so much."

I didn't expect him to snap at me like that, I was a little taken back.

"Then why haven't you seen her? Ok maybe you didn't feel up for seeing her but you could have called her."

"I…wanted to I really did….but since that night….I just couldn't…"

"Aaron I know about her power…..she told me."

"She told you? Did she also tell you that I stood helpless unable to save her? How that creep froze me in my spot as I watched on? She almost died and I could do nothing to save her!"

What was he talking about…is he blaming himself for Maggie's attack? But this wasn't his fault. It wasn't at all planned.

"Aaron….you are not blaming yourself for this are you? This was not your fault."

"I am suppose to be her boyfriend….I promised Harry I would protect his sister."

"You are protecting her Aaron…."

"No I am not! I can't protect her from people like us. I don't have an active power to save her! That attack proves it all to well!"

"Aaron….you are not expected too! How were we too have known that there is some power hunger mongrel out in the world!"

"You don't understand West."

"I do. You want to protect her, protect her from all the bad in the world."

"But…I can't….I never will."

What does he mean he never will? I didn't even get to ask him. He left the room and asked for me let myself out. I have a funny feeling something bad is going to happen. Not in the way of an attack, but in the way of a broken heart.

(Aaron's POV)

Maggie is back at school today. I left a little earlier than usual so that I wouldn't bump into Maggie. In fact I completely changed my routine so that I wouldn't see her…..not just yet anyway. I drove to school and got there incredibly early. I know what I have to do. This is for the best. I strolled into school and straight to the principal's office. After emerging I saw Maggie, it was a bit odd to see her in her normal clothes at school, she many wore her cheerleading outfit. Seeing the caste on her arm made me feel even guiltier, our eyes locked but I had to turn away first, in fact I turned my whole body and started to walk in the other direction, regardless of my tutor room being in the other direction. I heard West's thoughts, which hurt me. I saw in his thoughts, or shall I say in his mind, him pulling Maggie into a hug as tears streamed down her face, tears were coming to my eyes. I quickly held them back as I took the long way round to the form room. I walked in to see Maggie sitting next to West. She wasn't sitting in her usual seat….the seat which was always next to mine. Once she saw me, I quickly looked down onto the floor; I could feel her gaze on me. Form time felt like hours once the bell rang for the first lesson I was the first out of the door. What the hell am I doing? I love her, so much. I am acting like I don't anymore.

School finally finished, I was at the parking lot and saw her staring at me, I didn't have enough time to get to my car and get out. So I headed towards the school's field, I knew she was following me. I was half way across the field, when I heard her voice; it was quiet but full of hurt and pain.

"Aaron….why are you avoiding me?"

I turned to face her, the painful look on her face almost made me turn away. I could see she was close to tears.

"Maggie…."

"Is it because I am a freak? Because of this stupid power that I have?"

"Maggie! I don't think you are a freak. How did you know I know about your powers?"

"My dad told me."

"Maggie….I love you….but…"

"You want to break up with me."

"Maggie…."

"It's ok Aaron; I understand you want to be with someone who is _normal._"

She began to turn away….yes….it was true I want to break up for her, but not for the reason she thinks.

"No Maggie….I want to be with you forever….I love you….but I feel so guilty that I can't protect you."

She turned back to face me, looking both angry and upset.

"I don't need you to protect me."

"I do, because I have a power too…a power that is completely useless."

The look on her face was utter shock. It took her a few minutes to reply.

"What power?"

"I am telepathic…it's rubbish."

"Why didn't you tell me? Once you knew about mine?"

"I wanted too….but I guess I was scared."

"Aaron….we can work through this….together."

Her voice had a slight hope, it pained me to know that, that hope will be gone. This will not work.

"Maggie you don't understand, we can't. I watched you get hurt; there was nothing I could do. He froze me to my spot; I can't help you or anyone!"

She was being incredibly strong…she was holding herself together…not letting the tears fall…I promised that she would only cry for me, but the tears would be of joy…look what I have done, she is crying for me, for the pain I am causing her.

"But…..Aaron….I….."

I moved towards her and brought her lips to mine, kissing her with such passion, such love. For the very last time. When I reluctantly pulled away, I had moved back a few steps, so that I would not be able to reach out and touch her without stepping forward.

"I am sorry Mags."

I then did the hardest thing ever, I walked away from her. Knowing that I loved her so much, I was leaving her because I love her, I want the best for her, I want to her to be with someone who could protect her. Someone with an active power. That person will never be me.

(Maggie's POV)

Aaron has been avoiding me all day, I finally caught up with him after school, and he wasn't going to make it to his car on time. So instead he started to walk towards the school field. I followed him glad that I was wearing pumps today. Enough was enough I had to confront him. Feeling a little bolder I spoke.

"Aaron….why are you avoiding me?"

I was trying to hold back the tears, trying to be strong. He finally stopped and turned to face me.

"Maggie…."

I cut in before he could say anything else….it must be about my powers.

"Is it because I am a freak? Because of this stupid power that I have?"

He looked a little offended. So if it is not about the powers then what is it?

"Maggie! I don't think you are a freak. How did you know I know about your powers?"

"My dad told me."

"Maggie….I love you….but…"

Once he said the word but…I knew it was over. Composing myself I spoke, trying to be confident but I knew my voice was breaking.

"You want to break up with me."

"Maggie…."

"It's ok Aaron; I understand you want to be with someone who is _normal._"

I emphasised the word _'normal'._ Who would want to be with someone who is a freak, who isn't just a mere mortal? If I was in his shoes I probably wouldn't have ran by now.

"No Maggie….I want to be with you forever….I love you….but I feel so guilty that I can't protect you."

What was there to feel guilty for? I don't need to be protected. Ok I do, but not all the time.

"I don't need you to protect me."

"I do, because I have a power too…a power that is completely useless."

What? Aaron has a power too? He is like me, like West. I was in utter shock that it took me a while to answer him.

"What power?"

"I am telepathic…it's rubbish."

Telepathic? So a mind reader? Like Edward….he is my Edward…or was.

"Why didn't you tell me? Once you knew about mine?"

"I wanted too….but I guess I was scared."

He was scared! Maybe there is still some hope for us. Feeling a little hopeful I answered him.

"Aaron….we can work through this….together."

"Maggie you don't understand, we can't. I watched you get hurt; there was nothing I could do. He froze me to my spot; I can't help you or anyone!"

No….he can't leave me….I love him so much. I need him. He is the love of my life.

"But…..Aaron….I….."

But before I could say that I loved him, he moved in and kissed me. It was passionate and longing but also hasty. He was kissing me as if it was our last kiss. He let go first and stepped away from me, my tear ducts were about to burst, I could feel them.

"I am sorry Mags."

He then walked away from me, I turned to watch him, and I burst into a flood of tears. I knew he heard me. I hoped he would come back and hold me close saying how sorry he was. But he never did. I watched him go till he was gone from my sights. I crumpled to the floor, hurting my bad arm in the process. But I didn't care. The part of me that ached, the most was my heart. My heart was ripped out of me the moment he started to walk away. After a few minutes I heard footsteps, was it Aaron? I looked up my visual a little impaired from all the tears, the figure came closer, and it wasn't him. Even more tears began to flood from my eyes, as the figure held me close and began to rock me gently.

"West…..he's gone….he left me."

"I know."

Now I finally know what West went through, when Sam left him. I can finally feel his pain. Aaron had promised me he would never leave me, and now that he has. It was all a lie.

(Eliza's POV)

I heard the front door bang. Aaron was back. He ran up to his room and slammed that door as well. I followed him up the stairs and opened his door, to see him packing a bag. What on earth is my son doing? Or going?

"Aaron, what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"What? Why? Aaron…."

"Mom I need to figure stuff out."

"What about Maggie?"

"We broke up."

What no, he can't have broken up with Maggie, he loves her too much. And I know for a fact that she loves him deeply too.

"What? Why? You didn't…."

"Yes Mom, I dumped her. Look just let me go ok, I will call!"

Aaron grabbed his bag and a ready packed suitcase and walked straight past me. And down the stairs, I followed him in such a hurry I almost fell down the stairs.

"Aaron!"

He was out of the door, I was about to follow him when a firm arm, stopped me. I turned to face Daniel.

"Let him go darling."

"Daniel…our son is leaving…you can't expect me to let him go! He is only 16!"

"And he is going on 17. He needs to go."

"Will he return? What about Maggie? Oh the poor girl. She is going to be wrecked, there are meant to be together."

"I know. Aaron will come to his senses. Let's hope soon before the situation blows out with Jasper."

I can only wish for the safety of both my sons. I can only wish that what Daniel has foreseen will not come true. I can only wish. I can only hope.

Aaron Tyler-Samuels was at the Costa Verde Airport. He was heading to the very city he had fallen in love with. The city he knew Maggie loved. He thought he would feel relieved after leaving her, but he didn't all he could think about was her. All he wanted to do was go back to her, apologise to her, tell her how she means to him, how much he loves her. But he couldn't…he turned back to look back at the city he was leaving, and walked through the gates.

As one Tyler-Samuels was leaving Costa Verde another was returning. Jasper Tyler-Samuels, Aaron's older brother was at JFK. He was leaving New York….things have not been going well for him at NYU. He was in his final year of NYU…after having to repeat a year. But now he couldn't even graduate. For at the beginning of the first semester, he had come into his power of superhuman strength. He did not know how to control it. His grades were affected and he decided that he had to go home, he need to understand the origins of the power.

* * *

_**I found this chapter incredibly hard to write. To be honest I really didn't want to split Aaron & Maggie up. Well I did and I didn't….so it was hard for me to write. I love Aaron & Maggie…..anyway. I hope you liked it…I hope you are not to mad…..please review. **_

_**Livvie**_

_**I love to know your opinion! x  
**_


	22. Jasper Brandon Tyler Samuels

_**Hey guys here is chapter 22. I hope you like it. Sorry about the delay...I was suppose to post it up last week...but had lots of work so didn't end finishing the chapter till today...I now have even more work...:S Anyway...**_

_**Please review :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 22)**

It has been a week since Aaron left for New York. Maggie had gone to his house to see if she could find him, but by then he had already gone. Everything seemed to have gone wrong; she was unable to participate in the sectionals competition due to a fractured arm, she had a near death experience and she was dumped by the man she loved. She seemed to be coping extremely well. She has not shred a tear since the day he left. She seemed fine to outsiders but those who truly knew her, knew she was still hurting inside. Everyday she tried to occupy herself, so she did not have to think about him. She even has taken up evening classes and singing lesson. Her brothers were extremely worried and very much wanted to hunt Aaron down and kill him.

Mean while over at the Tyler-Samuels household, Jasper has returned and has learned that both his parents and his younger brother have powers.

(Jasper's POV)

Why does, Aaron always does things before me? I mean he came into his powers when he was 14! What me? I am now 22 years old! Good thing I don't have to deal with him. He has left Costa Verde, and now is in New York the very same city that I left. Mom won't really explain why he departed, frankly I don't really care. Probably something to do with his chick. I knew all along that he wasn't in love. He must have either broken the girl's heart or fled in fear of her harassing him or she dumped him and he fled broken hearted. I saw a picture of her in his room, she wasn't that bad looking, definitely photogenic, potential model shame about her height though, she looks about 5ft3 Aaron towers over her he is about 6ft.

I found myself in the park, well the woods by the park. It will be dark soon. It is only around 4. I still haven't controlled my stupid power. I can touch anything without breaking it.

"Stupid power!"

I hit a tree with my fist, thinking I hit it lightly, only to hear the tree creak and it fall into the path of a girl in the distance. It all happened to so fast, my reaction was slow, though everything happened so fast it felt like I was in a slow motion movie. I watched on helplessly as the tree was about to crush this innocent girl. This girl looked utter shocked and froze in her spot watching the tree fall towards her, she closed her eyes, when the tree fell with a thud, I was amazed to see that she had somehow she had phased through the tree. When the girl opened her eyes she seemed amazed too. Then her eyes fluttered shut and she began to fall. I ran to her, knowing I would never get to her on time to catch her, yet I did, I caught her in my arms. How did I get from 5 feet away to her in 10 seconds? Is it a new power? Do I have super human strength and speed?

I looked up and on the other side of the fallen tree two Asian's suddenly appeared.

"Aggie!"

Said the short one with glasses, who looks like a complete computer nerd.

"Hiro, its Maggie."

Maggie? I looked down at the unconscious girl in my arms, she was beautiful. There was something so angelic about her, like she was godsend. She was my brother's girlfriend. Mom wasn't kidding about her beauty then. Something about this girl just captivated me. Maybe I should have met her when Aaron asked me too. The two Asians approached, and I lied her down on the ground while I knelt next to her, I used her bag to prop up her head like a pillow. It wasn't long till she came round and opened up her beautiful brown eyes and stared straight into my brown eyes. From that very moment, I knew I was starting to fall for her.

(Maggie's POV)

I was walking in the woods, trying ever so hard not to think about Aaron. But he was all I could think about. It has been a week. A week! That was when I heard a loud creek; I looked ahead and saw a huge tree starting to fall. I stopped dead in my tracks, as the tree was starting to fall towards me, I was frozen by fear and shock, I closed my eyes and prepared for the heavy blow, but nothing came. I head the tree fall with a loud thud, opening my eyes slowly, I saw that I was standing in the tree, it then dawned on my that I had phased myself through the tree. I started to feel queasy and then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was met by a pair of brown eyes. He looked about 20, and attractive in some ways. Mousy blonde hair, brown eyes and a little bit of stubble.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I…I…don't know."

"Do you remember anything that just happened?"

I sat up, to see two Asian guys staring at me.

"I…was walking….when …a tree was falling in my direction…..and I closed my eyes….ready to get hit and then….it never came….and I found myself in the middle of the tree….and now I am here."

"Maggie, it was your power that saved you."

It was the taller Asian that spoke…how did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?"

"My name is Ando, and my friend Hiro, also has a power. We where told to come safe you from …"

"Brain man! Aggie we will protect you!"

I smiled at Hiro, the smaller, plumper Asian.

"Sorry Hiro can't pronounce your name."

I laughed a little, and tried to get up. The brown eyed guy wrapped an arm round me as I wobbled.

"I think you should sit."

"I think I'll be ok….I know about my powers….but so do you."

"Don't worry…your secret is safe with me….I am also like you. It was my fault you fainted…see….I caused the tree to fall….with my power…superhuman strength people call it. I am terribly sorry Maggie."

"Ooh, I don't blame you…you must be new to your power."

"Powers…he is speedy man too, he saved you."

I quickly became quite fond of the nerdy Asian; the way he spoke always made me smile.

"Speedy?"

"Urm…yeah…I didn't even know I could do that…I saw you falling and ran to catch you."

"Ooh well thank you. Urm…I probably should get going."

"Wait….let me walk you home…I'm Jasper."

"Oh…."

"What?"

"Nothing….it just…my boy….ex boyfriend's brother was called Jasper….but you look nothing like him…so…."

"My surname is Brandon."

"Right….well different person then."

I could feel my cheeks heat up I looked away from him, and started to talk to the two Asians, who decided to come with us. Turns out they are Japanese and Hiro has the power of teleportation. So I won't be going through my powers manifesto alone.

(Jasper's POV)

I don't know why I lied to her, I just did. I think maybe part of me wants her. There is something about her that draws me in. she is so beautiful and so kind, Aaron really wasn't exaggerating about how great she is. Just over the past week she has been helping me with my powers, supporting me. I have been meeting her almost everyday at the park, here I was now waiting for her to arrive. When she approached, she was beautiful, radiant, yet you could see the hurt, the pain in her eyes. She looked worn out. Aaron must have broken up with her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

She smiled at me and nodded, though I wasn't convinced.

"Maggie, tell me what is bothering you. I think it is time I helped you. I am a good listener you know."

"It's…really nothing…nothing for you to worry about Jazz."

I loved how she called me that, instead of Jasper, Ever since she came into my life, it is like I have been given hope, I have see a new light. She lights the dark tunnel of my life. She guides me towards the light. How could Aaron split up from her? She is every man's perfect girl. She has a captivating beauty, and a soulful personality.

"Maggie, you don't have to keep covering up the pain, I can see it in your eyes. Something has happened too you. I think it is time you spoke about it. It is clear you haven't spoken to your family or any of your friends. Maybe it is easier to talk to a stranger. I don't really know much about you. Apart from that fact that you are very much like me, we both have powers."

She was silent, but I knew she was close to tears, out of nowhere she burst into floods of tears. I normally can't deal with emotional women; I never let myself get close enough to one. I cut my ties before anything serious can begin. Yet I couldn't help myself comfort her. Letting her cry on my shoulder. The way Maggie acts, you would have never thought she was just 16. Damn she looks like she is 18. I am falling for my brother's ex girlfriend.

"It will be alright Maggie."

"It won't…..I….love him so much….he left me…."

"Your boyfriend?"

"His name was Aaron….we split up 2 weeks ago….and I have been acting as if I am ok. But I am not. I have been trying to occupy myself. Making myself busy so I don't have to think about him, but he always creeps back into my mind when I sleep. I can't get him out."

"You know it is good to cry every now and again. Just to help you relieve some pain. You don't need to act tough. A broken heart is the hardest organ to heal. But through time, you will get through. Normally after a break up taking up something new will always ease the pain. Like they say when one door closes another door opens."

She nodded, and wiped at her face.

"I think I will. Thanks."

(Maggie's POV)

I don't know why I was pouring my heart out to a complete stranger. Ok well Jazz wasn't a complete stranger. I sort of know who he is. Well he is 6 years older than me, he dropped out of NYU because of his powers manifesting. He is someone I can turn to about my powers other than West. I guess, I am different when I am with him, I mean he doesn't know me and I don't know him. So we both are at the same level. He was right; it did make me feel better, just to tell him. Ok I didn't tell him the full story but I told him enough to relieve a little bit of pain. He is right I need to do something different, something I would not consider doing. A new Maggie, a new me.

(West's POV)

Maggie is doing the total opposite. The polar opposite to what I was doing when Sam left me. She is occupying herself with so many activities she is going to make herself ill. Clearly trying to occupy herself every waking hour so she doesn't have time to think about Aaron. She won't talk to me about. So in some ways she is avoiding me, well avoiding from confiding in me. She met this guy, Jasper, who she has become quite firm friends with; she is occupying herself in helping him with his powers. There is something about Jasper that is a bit off about him, it isn't the fact I do not like him. It is just….I can't explain, but there is something. I mean the way he looks at Maggie….it is like he is under her spell or something…ever since Aaron left, Maggie has been a magnet for men. When the word spread about how the golden couple has split up, Maggie has gained an increasing number of suitors. Much too Debbie's despair. I know she hoped that Maggie's popularity would go down because she lost Aaron, but it only has increased all the girls sympathise with her; all the boys just want her. Yet I know she is still not coping well, not well without him at all. Not only has Aaron dumped her but he also left town, left the state. He hasn't called me, not to tell me where he is or if he is alright. I cannot believe he is beating himself upside about Maggie's attack. He loves Maggie too much; he can't possibly let her go, let her be with someone else. I hope he realises soon, before it is too late. Before Maggie actually falls in love with someone else, and ending up marrying them instead of Aaron. I need to help both my friends, help bring them back together. I am going to have to hunt you down Aaron Tyler-Samuels.

* * *

_**Hey guys...I know it isn't really that long...Will learn more about Jasper, he has a bigger role now. As you can see, we are going to have a few problems, concerning the matters of the heart...drama drama drama...that is if Aaron ever returns...and if Maggie learns about Jasper true identity. A lot of false identity in this story! ha. Anyway...I think the next chapter will go back to Jess & Peter. :) **_

_**Reviews please :) **_

_**Liv x  
**_


	23. Adoption

_**Why hello. Long time no see? Yes sorry about that. Getting a bit carried away with my blue bloods fan fiction. I wonder if there is still anyone reading this? This is a bit of a wish washy chapter, it was very hard for me to write…but I hope you like it. **_

_**Anyway it's a little Valentine's present…Happy Valentine's day.**_

_**Please review…it would mean a lot to me, me being a single girl…:) **_

_**Liv**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 23) **

(Emily's POV)

It has been just over two months since my disastrous wedding; Chris has gone back to Florida. Well he has to work; I have stayed her in New York, with Peter, bracing myself to look for our daughter. A couple weeks or so ago, Peter had to dash of the Texas to save a cheerleader. Because of some power hunger murder that was after her for her power, she is roughly the same age as our daughter. Imagine if this serial killer wants our daughter's power, what if he kills her? Before we can find her. But does she have powers? It is likely after all she does come from two parents who do possess powers. It seems that Peter is very powerful. He can absorb other people's powers. Maybe he can protect our daughter.

"Hey are you alright Jess?"

"I'm fine Peter…. I just want to find her."

"I know…you and I both."

"Peter, do you think we will find her?"

I watched as he stood, placing a hand on my hip and another on my face.

"Jess, we will find her…"

"What…what if she doesn't want anything to do with us?"

My eyes started to brim with tears, at the thought of my daughter not wanting to know us. For abandoning her.

"She will want too….after all you are her mother, and I am sure she is just as kind hearted as you."

"How do you know Pete…."

But his lips touched mine, he kissed me…I willingly kissed him back. What am I doing? I promised myself that I wouldn't…that I would not be in his arms again….then again, I was expecting to get married….only for him to ruin it…but I love him so….when I saw him, there was me thinking he was going to declare his love for me, and maybe…just maybe I would have gone with him….but not once….has he said….said that he loves me, surely he does…doesn't he? He would be seeing me if he didn't….he wouldn't be kissing me, holding me like he use too. I pulled away from his arms, I have to stop cheating on Chris…I must be already hurting him, for being around my ex so much, plus we had a child together...why did I agree to meet at his stupid apartment?

"Jess….."

"It's Emily…why do you keep calling me that!"

"That's your name….it's the name I have always known, it's the name of the girl I fell in love with."

Butterflies formed in my stomach as he said that, my heart melted I was acting like the same 15 year old girl…when he first said that he loved me, I cried.

Turning away from him, I didn't want him to see me cry…. I walked out onto the balcony. Does he still love me?

"More than my own life."

I turned to face him, with tears streaming down my eyes. He made his way out onto the balcony; his face was inches from mine.

"What?"

"You asked if I still loved you…my answer is yes…more than my own life."

"Peter…I never said…"

"I know…you thought it…I heard your thoughts…you see my powers…I've picked up a power of a friend of mine…his telepathic power."

"Telepathy? Mind reading?"

"Yes…I can read your mind…reading your mind, is like reading each and every part of your soul…Jess you know how I feel about you…I've told you before….Jessica Chan….I am in love with you, I have never stopped."

I threw myself into his arms. He kissed me with so much love, with so much passion. It was love, true love.

"I've never stopped loving you Peter."

"I know…I know that now."

As I kissed him, I wasn't regretting it, I didn't even feel guilty about Chris…Peter…he was the only one I ever wanted to be with…and he is the father of my daughter…no our daughter….the daughter that we will find. Peter swept me up in his arms, and carried me back inside. We fell onto the bed, kissing each other. I love him; with all my heart…do I end it with Chris? God I feel terrible for keeping him hanging on for so long…. I mean of course I love him, he has helped heal my heart over the past five years…if Peter never re-entered my life, I would be married to him…maybe having children by now…but perhaps it is fate that brought Peter and I back together…after all Chris will never understand me…not for my powers, not like Peter…he would love be regardless…and I love him, I love him for his need to help others, a trait I hope he has passed onto my daughter. But I think I like the sound of Mrs Jessica Petrelli more than Mrs Emily Koo. After we made passionate love, I laid in his arms, letting him hold me, hold me like he use to…it was like we were the silly naive loved up teens, but just a good 16 years older and wiser. But more in love than we ever where.

(Angela's POV)

As I gazed up onto my son's balcony I saw him, lean in to kiss her, to kiss that wretched Chinese girl…how many times do I have to tear those two apart? Seeing enough, I got into my car and made my way back home. Picking up my phone, I called an all so familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Christopher, your fiancé is being very unfaithful, did you know that?"

"I...I know…she's been canoodling with Peter for a few months now…"

"And you've done nothing to stop her? I thought you loved her….and I thought we had a deal, that you keep hold of her…. I don't want her confusing my son."

"I've tried…I thought maybe after we got married she would stop seeing him…but your blasted son had to go and ruin my wedding."

"Well it was your own bloody fault Christopher. Yes I know what you did….how you found out that my son fathered that bastard daughter of hers…why do both of my sons have to father children out of wedlock?"

"He deserves to know he fathered a child….and perhaps Nathan would also like to know his daughter is still alive."

"What? You are absolutely absurd, my granddaughter died in a fire."

"I've done my own digging Angela, I know how you put her up for adoption, and I know when you found out Emily was pregnant with Peter's child, that you kept a close tabs on the Chan family. How you intervened with the adoption process."

"Where did you learn all this?"

"Like I said, I've been digging up your family's history when I tried to figure out Emily's past with Peter. You know where her daughter is…don't you?"

"What if I do? If they meet their daughter, she will bring her parents back together…I just know it…no I've foreseen it…that is why they can't find her….surely you love Jessica? You would do anything to keep her away from Peter? I do not want her anywhere near my son, do you understand?"

"What kind of vendetta do you have against her? She has done nothing wrong."

"Ok I'm a little racist….my heart was broken by a Japanese man, and I don't want that happening to my son. OK."

"I am sorry Angela…how do you plan for them not to find her? I hear Peter's power has manifested a lot….he is telepathic too?"

"Yes…he obtained that wretched power from a teen boy. There is only one way…we'll fake her death; we'll say she died in an accident. That way Jessica shall fall back into your arms and away from my son. Also Christopher I suggest you move to New York, to be with Jessica, that way she cannot canoodle with my son."

"Yes…I shall do that…I better go Angela…I'll speak to you soon."

"Indeed Christopher, and remember do what you are paid to do. Jessica must not leave you."

He didn't respond but hung up. Wretched Christopher, does he not have any manners? I have a lot of work to do, a lot of planning. I need to make sure there are no other leads for Jessica and Peter to trace…they can't learn that their daughter is alive. That their daughter has been close to death…that she is the target of New York's very own serial killer…Sylar.

_(Two weeks later) _

(Peter's POV)

The Adoption service and social services have been a difficult task, it has been two months and they haven't found anything on our daughter. How hard can it be? How hard is it to find a baby girl called Skyler who was born on the 17th June 1991? This has been affecting Jess a lot, but it's alright… I will be here for her, forever. Tonight I am going round hers. Making my way to her apartment after my shift, I knocked on the door only to be face to face with her bloody fiancé.

"Chris!"

"Peter! What are you doing here?"

"Urm…to see Jess …Emily….just wondering if she has any news."

Thank god I didn't bring that bottle of wine. What the bloody hell is he doing here? Then I saw Jess appear at the door.

"Peter hey! You are just in time, for dinner…I bet your hungry after your shift…I've made chilli con carne, I know that is one of your favourites. Come in stay…."

"Err…I don't want to intrude…."

"Of course not Peter….Em made enough to feed a thousand anyway I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Jobs in the city…"

"What?"

"I'm moving to the city to be with Emily…. I can't leave her at a time like this…she needs all the support she can get. What better way than having me here?"

"Of course, that is a great idea Chris…Jess…has been a little emotional lately…..it's be rather fruitless for the past two months."

"I can understand….but these processes are hard….anyway come in, we could stand and chat at the doorway for ages, but my stomach is rumbling and Emily makes the best homemade chilli con carne's ever."

"Oh I know."

As I walked in, I raise an eyebrow at Jess, she mouthed sorry before walking into the kitchen. I can't believe he is moving here, how am I going to see Jess? Are we going to result in sneaking around? Will she stay with him? I wish I could communicate with her, in someway….maybe I can telepathically….Aaron did say his parents could communicate telepathically. Because they had a love, a love so strong it allowed them to reach deep into each other's soul, though only possible if one partner had the gift of telepathy. I wonder if Aaron and Maggie could do that…. I can't believe he split up with her, just to protect her. I thought they where meant for each other, just like Jess and I. I wonder how Maggie is feeling, maybe I could go and talk to her….she hasn't been round to visit lately. Walking into the kitchen I stood by the door way.

'_Jess' _

I sent, she nearly jumped out of her skin, and almost dropped the plates she was holding.

'_Peter…are you in my head?'_

It works! It actually works, so we are actually soulmates? We are meant to be together.

'_Telepathic communication…it actually works…what's going on…why is he here?'_

'_Peter…he told you…I love him you know that.'_

'_But you also love me.' _

'_I know….'_

'_So what are we going to do? Are you going to stay with him?' _

'_Peter…not now.' _

'_When? Are you still considering marrying that loser?'_

'_Peter don't call him that…Chris is lovely, he has done a lot for me.'_

'_But I can give you so much more; you know that…you know we are meant for each other….fate has brought you back to me.' _

'_Peter…' _

But as I was about to reply, she turned her attention to Chris, who was calling her. That was when I heard his thoughts.

'_There is something going on between them…I knew I shouldn't have left her…I hope old feelings haven't been coming back…I love her…I can't let him take her away from me, he had his chance….he should let me have my go with Emily. If he was a real gentleman he would let her be happy with me, instead of trying to steal her from me…I bet that is why he is here…he is trying to win her heart.' _

He knows…no he suspects….of course she has though, we've been sleeping with each other for a while now…and she loves me. Jeez now what are we going to do? I won't stop seeing her and I won't stop fighting for her…I don't care who tries to stop us…. I will make sure Jess is mine, she has always been mine. Sorry Chris, no promises there, I will stay in her life, I will fight for her. I don't care who gets hurt right now…Jess and I are destined to be together, and I will die fighting for her.

* * *

_**See a bit rubbish :/ not my best chapter…it is a right filler of a chapter…Urm the next chapter will go back to Aaron. **_


End file.
